The beauty of an angel
by Jolanda Den Ouden
Summary: '…Suppose her even to have the beauty of an angel…' Mrs Norris. The first time Henry Crawford meets Fanny Price, he is very much taken in by her beauty. Though she is shy, it doesn't take him long to fall in love with her. However, the jealous Mrs Norris causes Fanny's life at the Bertram family to become even more unbearable than before. Can Henry save her?
1. Chapter 1 On first sight

_Another try on this story. I hope you will forgive me the inconsequential use of the language of that time. Sometimes I find it easier to use it in the speech of the characters but not in the descriptions etc around it. I rated it T for I'm not entirely sure where it's going yet._

_Btw this story deals with difficult subjects as neglect and abuse. So be warned before you start to read. _

**Chapter 1 On first sight**

Henry Crawford didn't know it yet, but today was the first day of the rest of his life. So far, his life hadn't been anything special. Being raised by his uncle, the admiral – a real womaniser – he had learned what he thought was an important trait: that of how to flirt. He was easy-going in company, could talk about many a subject and often managed to have people tell them some of their deepest thoughts, which he then would use to get what he wanted in subsequent encounters. The way he did so however, was so subtle that it was hardly noticed by the person. He owned an estate in Norfolk, but preferred to stay in London, where he had many friends and he and his sister, Miss Mary Crawford, were welcome guests at many places.  
Henry wasn't particularly handsome, but because of his liveliness and smooth talk, people tended to overlook his rather plain features.

Recently Henry and his sister had come to Northamptonshire to visit their half-sister, Mrs Grant, and her husband. The latter had recently become a curate in the parish of Mansfield and Mrs Grant, having met the family of Sir Thomas Bertram of Mansfield Park, was desirous of having her brother and sister become acquainted with this family. The eldest son, Mr Tom Bertram, would inherit the title of baronet upon his father's demise, as well as a reasonable fortune and property in the West Indies. Therefore, Mrs Grant hoped that her sister –who was her favourite - would catch the eye of the young man and become connected through matrimony.  
For her brother she hoped for an attachment to the younger Miss Bertram.

Their first visit to Mansfield Park had gone rather well. Both siblings were welcomed with much civility and both Henry and Mary found the company very agreeable. They spent such a great time talking with all four Bertram siblings that they soon felt being friends and therefore, another visit had been asked for the next day.

Mrs Grant was happy to hear about their experiences and found her sister inclined to agree with her about the prospect of the suitability of the elder Mr Bertram for a husband. Both Mary and Henry had met him before in London and had already been inclined to like him.  
Henry himself found this visit to be a nice diversion. He was not of a mind to marry any time soon, but enjoyed the company of the two lively sisters. He found Miss Maria Bertram the more handsome of the two, but it was said that she was engaged to a Mr Rushworth of Sotherton. Miss Julia was a good second choice with her lively manners and ready laugh.

It was therefore with some anticipation that both Crawford siblings set off for their second visit to the Great House.  
There a surprise awaited Henry Crawford. One that would change his life.

When they had been announced and led into the drawing room, they were greeted cordially by everyone present and then introduced to a Miss Fanny Price, who had been absent on their previous visit.

Right from the start Henry couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She curtsied shyly with her eyes cast down. Then she quickly sat down again and continued her work.

Henry, taken in by her as he already was, tried to start a conversation with her, but her answers were short and soft and she didn't seem to encourage more talking. Whether this was some sort of impoliteness on her part or shyness, he didn't know. He took the hint that was seemingly given and bowed and turned to find a space to sit near Miss Julia.  
Due to his ease of manners he could hold a light conversation without having to put much effort in it. While chatting, he found ways to observe Miss Price. The more he saw, the more pleasing she seemed.

Her figure was slim but with curves at the right places. It was gracious and although her dress was simple and not very flattering, it could not hide her beauty. Her face was smooth and her features pretty. Her hair was a beautiful golden brown and was done up in a very simple style. But Henry was most attracted to a pair of beautiful green and expressive eyes.  
Even though she seemed too shy to look up much, the times she did, Henry could hardly help it to not loose himself in the depths of those beautiful eyes.  
But whenever she caught him staring, she would look down again and colour.

She hardly spoke in the company. Mostly when her aunt, lady Bertram asked her for her assistance with her work. Her voice was soft and melodious and Henry tried a few times to make her talk to him, just to hear her beautiful voice.  
He soon found out that this did not serve his case, for at the same moment as Miss Julia required his attention again, the aunt, Mrs Norris spoke up.

"Fanny, be so good as to retrieve some yarn at the white house. It will be in a basket under the table in the little parlour. Ask Nanny if you cannot find it." This was all said in a cold tone that would brook no opposition.  
Upon this, Miss Price stood up, curtsied and said quietly: "Yes aunt."  
Henry followed her with his eyes when she graciously walked out of the room. When turning back to his conversation partner, he intercepted a look of contempt from Mrs Norris' side.

Suddenly he was wondering if Miss Price was being sent away because of his own attention towards her. He could not account for the suddenness of what had happened.

The visit was soon over and he heard Mary invite the Bertram siblings to visit them at the parsonage.

On their way back, Henry was distracted. Somehow he couldn't get Fanny Price out of his head.  
Mary had to nudge him.  
"Brother? You seem miles away with your thoughts. I do hope they are agreeably engaged." This last was said with a teasing tone.  
"You are right," was his reply. "I find I am very much inclined to enjoy this visit to the country side; more so than I thought I would."  
"I agree," said his sister. "I find the Bertram siblings pleasing company."  
This was not entirely what he had meant, but he was not planning to tell her his thoughts about Fanny Price just yet.

And while his sister chattered away about her conversation with Mr Tom and Mr Edmund Bertram, he let his mind wander back to the intriguing cousin.

* * *

Said lady was at this very same moment on her way back to Mansfield Park. Usually she was not very averse to a walk, as it meant being out of her aunt's presence. However, today was rather a hot day. Also, her aunt had omitted to tell her that the basket she had desired Fanny would retrieve for her, was rather heavy.

Fanny walked slower and slower, feeling quite tired. She looked ahead and saw a big tree under which she might rest for a while in the shade.

But before she reached the tree, she saw two people walking towards her. Coming closer she recognised them as being Mr and Miss Crawford. The tree under which she was wanting to find shelter from the sun, stood at the border of the parsonage garden.  
She looked down and hoped that they would not see her.  
Their visit that morning had been very awkward to her.

For some reason Mr Crawford had paid her much attention, which had made her feel even more shy than usual. She hoped he would keep his attention to her cousin Julia as he had seemed to be doing later. For she knew that her aunt had sent her away because of the attention Mr Crawford had given her. As if she could help it. Her aunt seemed to think Fanny somehow deliberately made men being attracted to her. She had no idea why. She was shy, had no fortune and was inferior to the people she was living with. Even though they were her family, they always made her feel that she was below their station and should remain so. Especially her aunt Norris made her aware of this at every turn. Like today, for she was sent on an errand as if she were a mere servant to be ordered around.

Her pace slowed even more, still planning to seek the shelter but also hoping to avoid detection from the inhabitants of the parsonage.

* * *

Her hope was however in vain.

Henry had spotted her from a distance. Even though he had just met her that same morning for the first time, he would recognise her –he thought- even in a crowd.

She looked fatigued and her cheeks were flushed from the heat. Some of her curls had escaped the bun she was wearing. She was walking rather slowly and seemed to head to the oak tree near the parsonage.

Mary wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, so, without having seen Miss Price, went indoors, while Henry waited at the gate.  
When she was nearby, he greeted her.  
"Good day Miss Price. How good to see you again."  
She looked up.  
"Hello Mr Crawford."  
"It is a rather hot day today, is it not?" he said. Upon her nodding, he continued: "Would you like to come in the parsonage for a little bit of rest and a drink?"

She looked nearly frightened.  
"Thank you, but I must head home for my aunt is waiting for me." Unconsciously she had stopped and put the basket on the ground straight away.  
"I'm sure a little time will do no harm. It is still quite a walk and in this heat. You look fatigued." Here she blushed, was about to reply, but then stopped and seemed to think.  
He could see she wanted to continue to politely refuse, but she probably felt too fatigued.  
"I was planning to stand a while under this tree for some shade and rest. I am sure that will be enough. But thank you for the offer."  
"Nonsense, nonsense." He stepped closer to her, which startled her. Then he gently took her arm. "If you are to rest under a tree, you might as well come in and sit down and have a cold drink."  
With his other hand, he picked up her rather heavy basket and then took her to the front door.

* * *

Fanny was mortified by his forward behaviour. But she was feeling so very tired, she didn't have the energy to politely protest. So without further struggle she let him guide her indoors.

She hadn't been inside the parsonage since her uncle had died and her aunt Norris had vacated the place. The furnishings looked completely different, but somehow she liked it. Her aunt's decorating was always a bit bare and would make her rooms cold and impersonal. Mrs Grant had made the house a real home, as far as Fanny could see.

She was led into the parlour where Mr Crawford sat her onto a sofa.  
"Sophie," he said. "I saw Miss Price outside and she is fatigued from the warm weather. Would you be so kind as to offer her a cool drink so she can rest and regain strength?"  
Mrs Grant and Miss Crawford looked surprised to see her, but the former, without delay, summoned a servant to get the drink. Then she said: "Miss Price! It is good to meet you! And I'm glad my brother brought you in. You do look tired. It is rather warm to walk, is it not?"

Fanny hardly had time to respond, for she continued: "You must take your time and rest, before you continue to the great house. In fact, it might be better if my brother conveyed you home in his curricle, don't you think so Henry?" Her attention went back to her brother, who looked all too happy with this suggestion. Again, before Fanny could protest, he replied: "An excellent idea sister. I will order the curricle to be readied. I shall safely bring you home, Miss Price."

Now Fanny could not stay quiet. "Please, Mr Crawford. It is not necessary I assure you. I thank you for your hospitality and I believe after this little time of rest I will be perfectly able to continue on foot."

Now his eyes twinkled. "Miss Price, just now outside, you told me you must hurry to be back in time. This rest will delay you and therefore you must use my offer of a lift, since my horse pulls my curricle faster than you can walk. This way it will save you time and give you some more time to rest." He said all this in a slightly teasing tone. She did not like it, but had to admit that he was right.  
She nodded and then accepted the drink that was offered. Mr Crawford exited the room and came back five minutes later. Mrs Grant and Miss Crawford had sat down with her and asked her some questions. She knew there must be some conversation so she tried her best to answer. She was grateful however, when they started talking to each other so she could rest a bit.

When her drink was finished, she felt much better and let Mr Crawford guide her outside to his curricle. Before he could help her up however, she suddenly remembered the basket. She started to walk back to the house. "I must not forget the basket," she said, as explanation.  
Mr Crawford nodded. "Let me help you up and then I will retrieve the basket for you."  
He was back with it in an instant and handed it to her, before he set himself next to her in the curricle. After a wave to the two sisters, they were off.

* * *

"Well, this is much better isn't it, than walking about in this heat?" Henry said cheerfully.  
"It is refreshing, with the breeze," was Miss Price's soft answer. She looked more rested.

He then said: "This horse doesn't get as much exercise as my riding horse. I can see he is excited to be going out again. I am afraid this little ride will not satisfy his energy though."  
Miss Price gave a little smile. "He certainly seems to be pulling as if he is willing to ride all afternoon."  
"Maybe you and your cousins could come with me for a ride someday with my bigger carriage. It would help to keep my horse exercised. A ride on my own I find rather dull I must say."  
Her eyes got big. "I… don't know. Perhaps my cousins would like it very much."  
"And what about you?" he asked. He didn't know if he was too forward.  
He saw her looking wistful. "I… my aunt will need me. I do not think I would be able to go."  
Then she turned her head so he couldn't see her expression.  
They were rounding a corner so Henry had to pay attention to the riding.

All too soon the gates of the great house came in view and Miss Price started to fidget in her seat.  
"Mr Crawford? Would you mind letting me out here? I can walk the last bit." She sounded nervous.  
"Why? I can bring you as far as the front door," he said.

She then showed she had some spirit. "Sir, I am very grateful for your ride and I do feel much better for it. However, I do wish to walk the last bit." She then whispered, probably not meant for him to hear: "I don't want her to see it that I had a ride." It sounded sad and Henry suddenly understood.

Earlier on he had probably been right about his guess that she had been sent away on that errand because of him. Now, if Mrs Norris saw that none other than he himself had given her a ride, it would not make matters easier for her. He had seen the contemptuous looks of the woman at her niece.

He slowed down and came to a stop, just outside of the gates. He jumped out and then helped Miss Price down. She looked up at him gratefully.  
"Thank you Mr Crawford, for the ride and for the rest at the parsonage."  
He bowed and smiled. "It was my pleasure Miss Price." He handed her the basket and then, after a curtsy she walked towards the house.  
He tried not to be too obvious when he followed her with his eyes until she came to a corner.  
Then he got back up and turned around to go home.

This second encounter with Miss Fanny Price was even better than the first. He had seen that she was embarrassed at his attentions, but at least she had talked to him, and without others around to hear. He was glad he had been able to be of assistance to her. And my, she was so beautiful!

Yes, this day had gone remarkably well so far.

_A.N. so what's your first thoughts on this story? It's un-beta'd so mistakes are mine. Also it's the first take, so I might change things on the way when the story progresses._


	2. Chapter 2 Troubles

**Chapter 2 Troubles**

In the next few days the Crawford siblings frequently met with the Bertram siblings.  
Unfortunately for Henry, Miss Price was hardly of the party. Only when they were in the drawing room at the great house, he saw her.  
He was hardly able to speak with her, for her aunt Mrs Norris seemed to watch her like a hawk. Henry had the impression that as soon as he would give her any attention, she would be sent off on some errand or other.  
Therefore, he tried his best to only subtly look at her while continuing his conversations.

After one afternoon where the party had walked around the gardens of Mansfield Park, Henry and his sister were on their way home.  
"I asked Mr Bertram and Edmund about Fanny Price," Mary said to her brother.  
He turned his head toward her. "Oh yes? What did they tell you?"  
"Well, I asked if she was out and at first they didn't know what I was talking about, but after some explanation they said she was not. They also told how she came to live with them. Her family lives in Portsmouth you know. Apparently they are quite poor and have a large family. Sir Thomas and Lady Bertram took her in to relieve her mother of one child. She has lived with them since she was ten years old. Her brother is in the navy. Edmund also said that she has always been quite timid, although with him she has always talked a great deal."

"Ah, this makes me think," Henry said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, about how that Mrs Norris treats her. It could be that she is forbidden to have contact with men who are not her family, because she is not out yet. Or, Mrs Norris wants her to remember that she is from a poor family and should not be treated equal to her cousins."  
"How Mrs Norris treats her? What are you talking about?"  
Henry sighed. He had not talked of his instant attraction to Fanny Price yet to his sister and she hadn't seemed to notice it yet either.

"Well, the first time we saw her, I tried to talk with her, but then suddenly her aunt sent her on an errand. Remember that she came to the parsonage, being fatigued from a walk in the heat?"  
"Ah yes indeed. I remember. But I did not see anything extraordinary in that. Mrs Norris might have suddenly remembered."

"I don't think so Mary. You know my observational skills are quite good. The look that woman gave was positively vile. I think she didn't like it that I gave some attention to her poor niece. I also heard Miss Price say that she didn't want her aunt to see that I brought her home with the curricle, that same day. And, even though she must be about the same age as her cousins, she is never included in their outings. Don't you find that odd?"

Mary was quiet for a moment.  
"It might be a little odd indeed, but then, I suppose, some distinction in rank and consequence must be preserved. However, they are all family and she did grow up together with them. Yet there doesn't seem to be any affection between her and the two girls. I believe Edmund was her friend when they were younger. Maybe it is odd. But that Mrs Norris is a very strange woman. I must say I don't like her at all."

"Neither do I," was Henry's quick response. "But I think I will keep my eyes open. Something is not right. It is not right to treat a member of the family as if she were a mere servant. Poor Miss Fanny Price."  
"Ah, I see where this is going," Mary now exclaimed. "A beautiful girl has captured your heart. Or at least your eyes. If she is so very poor, do you think it's wise to continue any pursuit? That is, if you are going to pursue her."  
"I don't know," Henry sighed. "She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I can't help but being attracted to her. And even after the short time that we have her acquaintance now, something about her intrigues me. Not just her beauty. It makes me want to get to know her better. I want to talk to her and spend time with her. But at the moment that hardly seems possible. I have to think how I can proceed."  
"Well, I shall leave you to your thoughts for the moment then," his sister said.

Some days later Mary told Henry that Tom Bertram was leaving the next day to go to the horse races in Ascot. He would be gone for as long as a month.  
"You don't seem very sad about his leaving!" teased Henry. "I thought he was supposed to be your future husband?"  
"I think he will be missed, but I find I can tolerate Edmund's company very well. He may be much more serious and the second son, but he is a very good conversational partner. His company will be able to soften the blow of his brother's absence. Besides, he has offered me to teach me how to ride a horse."  
"Ah, horse riding with Edmund. Poor Tom will be forgotten before he is out of the county. But why the horse riding? Why now? You never allowed me to teach you."  
"Well brother, that is because you're always too impatient. Besides, I never felt the need to. But Maria and Julia told me they go out riding regularly and I would like to go with them. The area ought to be outstanding in beauty."  
Henry laughed. "Call it what you will, but I think it's just an excuse to spend time with Edmund."  
Mary rolled her eyes.  
"Well, I told you all this – about Tom's leaving I mean – because we have been invited to dine at the great house tonight."

Henry's eyes lit up. That meant that he would be another time in the company of the beautiful Miss Price. He hoped there was a chance of speaking with her this time.

That evening it was a merry party at Mansfield Park. Dr and Mrs Grant were there, along with Mr and Miss Crawford. Another addition to the party was Mr Rushworth, the betrothed of Miss Bertram.  
Mr Rushworth seemed an odd fellow. He was full of self-importance and talked a great deal about his estate, Sotherton.  
Henry didn't feel the need to talk much with him. There was no common interest between them.

Besides, during the meal he got to observe the man, who was sitting next to Miss Price. He didn't like what he saw. On pretence of reaching for a platter, Rushworth brushed her arm frequently with his. Henry could see Fanny's discomfort. She tried to move out of his way as much as she could, but still the man found ways to 'accidentally' touch her. Henry tried to gain his attention by asking a question about Sotherton. He was relieved to find Rushworth took the bait.

* * *

Fanny felt very uncomfortable. It seemed that Mr Rushworth's betrothal hadn't changed him at all. She disliked him strongly. He came always too close to her, touching her accidentally and he still stared at her.

When the family first got to know him, he had always been staring at her, with a look in his eyes that made her feel she was a piece of meat that was being appraised.  
Mrs Norris had always been angry at her in that time. Whenever Mr Rushworth was near, her aunt had kept her close or sent her on errands. While she didn't like her aunt's treatment of her, she was grateful when that lady and Maria had started to refocus Mr Rushworth's attention to the latter. Maria had started to flirt with him almost aggressively and Mrs Norris kept finding ways to leave them together alone. It had helped in so far that soon after, Mr Rushworth had proposed to Maria and she had accepted him.

But if Fanny had hoped that he would cease his attentions to her, she was deceived. While it was true that he gave most of his attention to his fiancée, he still looked at herself in a way that made her shiver.

This evening was no difference. His behaviour during the meal mortified her. He scared her and she hadn't been able to eat much because of it.

She noticed Mr Crawford's eyes on her more than once and saw him also observe Mr Rushworth. There was indignation in his eyes. She wondered if he had noticed Mr Rushworth's unwanted attention towards herself. She was very glad when he seemed to try to distract Mr Rushworth away from her.

After the meal soon the men joined the women in the drawing room. Fanny knew that Tom detested the separation of the sexes which was common in most places.  
Soon Maria and Miss Crawford were at the piano, talking about music and playing some every now and then. They were accompanied by Edmund. Dr Grant was talking to Lady Bertram and Mrs Norris. Mr Crawford was talking to Julia and Mrs Grant and Tom seemed to be the recipient of Mr Rushworth drunk talk. Apparently the man had already had too much brandy.

Fanny herself stood by the window. In a moment she would sit down to do some mending, but now she looked out, hoping to see some stars. Instead she found she was observing the people within the room through the reflection of the glass.

She had noticed Edmund's attention to Miss Crawford. He had asked herself if she wouldn't mind if he would use the mare she always rode, to teach Miss Crawford how to ride. Of course she had said yes. What else could she do? It was his horse after all. And she didn't want to appear like a jealous child by refusing it. She only hoped she would still be able to ride. Riding always became her so much better than walking. Edmund had already asked for the next morning. Her own ride would be later, after he and Miss Crawford would return.

In her mind she was imagining which route she would take when she was startled by a voice behind her. She slightly turned around to see Mr Crawford.  
"Shall I fetch you a drink, Miss Price?" he asked.  
She was surprised, but nodded. "Yes please, Mr Crawford."  
But instead of turning around to get it, he waited and lowered his voice. "Miss Price, I believe you should be careful around Rushworth. And maybe you should lock your door at night, when he is around. I know his sort. Be careful."  
Then he slightly bowed, turned around and walked towards the table with drinks.

Fanny was speechless and mortified. Why had he said that? She had thought that he had noticed Mr Rushworth's behaviour, but to go as far as warning her?  
When he came back with her drink, she was still thinking of a response.  
"Thank you, sir," when he handed her the cup. "And thank you for your warning. I will be careful."

He nodded and looked relieved.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if I overstepped by telling you that, but I believe it is better to be safe than sorry."  
"Thank you again." She was equally grateful and mortified. She hoped he wouldn't talk about it to others for it could ruin her. But she would be careful.

"Miss Price…" He was interrupted by Julia, who asked for his opinion on a subject.  
"Excuse me." He bowed and then walked away.

Fanny herself went to her chair and then noticed Mrs Norris walking in. Inwardly she was relieved that her aunt hadn't seen her converse with Mr Crawford. It made the woman act almost the same as before with Mr Rushworth. She wondered if her aunt thought Mr Crawford was interested in her. He certainly acted differently. He seemed to want to talk with her. Mr Rushworth never bothered with that, besides some flirting.

Here she deliberately stopped her thoughts and concentrated on her work. It would not do to be reminded of Tom's two friends…

* * *

Henry was somewhat relieved that he had been able to warn Miss Price. He had waited until Mrs Norris was out of the room for a moment. He didn't want to take any risks, but she must be warned. He knew he must not talk about it with anyone else, for that would ruin her reputation. But he resolved to help her in some way whenever he could.

The ladies beside him were talking about fashion. It bored him. He looked around. He was wondering if they were going to play cards later. He might suggest it to Julia. He stood up to get some drinks for himself and his sister and Julia. When he came back he excused himself to talk with Tom. The man was a decent enough fellow. He seemed bored with Rushworth's attention so he might want some relief. Henry began a conversation with him about horses, which he himself could talk about for hours if he had the opportunity.

Rushworth left their side to get himself another drink and then sat down on the sofa next to Fanny, who immediately subtly tried to increase the distance between herself and the man. He leaned over to her and whispered nearly seductively: "Ah Miss Price. Such a pleasure to see you again." Henry noticed the way he looked the girl up and down.  
He saw that Fanny tried to ignore him, but that seemed very difficult as he was so near her.

"What say you we play some cards?" Henry quickly asked Tom. The response was immediate.  
"Ah yes, what a capital idea." Tom then addressed the whole room to see who was playing and to form groups. Rushworth also got into action and sought out Miss Maria.

Henry could see the look of relief on Fanny's face. He nodded understandingly at her and she smiled a little, but he could see she was still trembling.  
"Do you play cards, Miss Price?" he asked in a low voice, but with a light-hearted tone.  
"Not often," was her answer. "There is not always space."  
"Would you like to play tonight?" He tried to sound not too hopeful.

She shook her head. "I don't think I could concentrate on the game. I prefer to do this embroidery tonight." He nodded understandingly, gave her a smile and walked to one of the tables that was now prepared. Two groups were going to play.

Halfway the game he was suddenly called from the other table.  
"Henry, you know all about home improvement. You may be able to help Mr Rushworth with his plans for Sotherton." It was his sister Mary. "He's done a lot to improve at Everingham you know. Not to mention what he did to the Admiral's house in Twickenham."  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
Now the rest of that table turned around to face him.  
"I have plans to improve Sotherton you know. Especially the gardens need an update."  
Henry nodded stiffly. He had heard Rushworth talking about it on different occasions that evening already.  
"If you are as experienced as your sister says, are you willing to give me some advice? You could come over one day and I could show you around."

Before he could say anything, Maria exclaimed. "Yes, you should definitely visit Sotherton. It is such a beautiful place."  
"I would like to see it," Julia said.  
"We could all go over for a day to see it. What do you say, Rushworth? Isn't that a good idea?" Maria looked at her fiancé.  
"My dear, what a splendid idea. I invite you all to visit Sotherton."  
Rushworth managed quite well to hide it that he was fairly drunk.  
Mary looked excited. "That is great. I look forward to see it with you all."  
"Let's continue this game now," Tom said. "You can all make your plans later when I'm not around."

After a few games, Mrs Grant stood up and walked to her husband, who was still talking to Lady Bertram.  
"My dear, I think it is time to go home."  
He immediately stood up.  
"Lady Bertram, it was such a pleasure to visit tonight. Thank you for your kind hospitality."  
Mary and Henry also stood up. The bell was rung to ready their carriage and goodbyes were said.  
Henry saw Fanny whisper something in her aunt Bertram's ear and then quietly exiting the room.

Soon the inhabitants of the parsonage were on their way home.  
The two sisters chattered on while Henry was quiet. Dr Grant seemed almost asleep.

When they arrived home, Dr Grant excused himself. The ladies and Henry sat in the parlour for a while.  
"Brother, you are very quiet this evening," Mary said teasingly. "What is the matter with you?"  
Their sister laughed. "Why, can you not see? He must be in love."  
"Henry? In love? That has never happened before. But maybe you are right. He is acting a bit strange these past days."  
Henry sighed. Having sisters was not always easy.  
"I'm not in love. I'm just thinking about something."  
"Ah, something definitely must be wrong then. Henry and thinking!" Mary sounded mock dramatic.  
"Ah Mary, leave the poor man alone. I'm sure he will tell us, when he's ready." The tone of Sophie's voice was not much less dramatic.

He stood up. "Well, my dear sisters, I will leave you to yourselves. I wish you good night." They wished him the same and soon he was in his bed, but sleep didn't come easily.

Was he in love? He knew he was attracted to Fanny. But in love? After so short an acquaintance? He hadn't been able to speak much with her at all.  
She intrigued him. And somehow he worried about her. This was new. It was not that he was incapable of concern for other people's lives. But in general he was quite a selfish person. Each for his own. But Fanny and the treatment she received from her relatives did not leave him alone. He found himself wanting to help her, wanting to protect her. But how far he was willing to go in that, he didn't know.

His sleep was restless. Dreams haunted him. He saw Rushworth's slimy fingers all over Fanny. "Leave her alone, you filth!" He shouted at the man. Then suddenly he saw it was his own face. With a start he woke up.

He wasn't like Rushworth! How could he dream like that? Then he thought about his life. Before he came to Mansfield, he probably hadn't been much better. Flirting with engaged or married women wasn't much different from an engaged man flirting with a single girl.

But there was a difference, was there? The women he usually flirted with, were receptive of his attention. While Fanny was completely averse to Rushworth's attentions. The man's perverseness left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Was he, Henry, much better than Rushworth? How many girls had allowed his attentions, just because they didn't want to cause any problems? He knew the reputation of a woman was fragile.

He tried to shake his thoughts away and go back to sleep.

Eventually he succeeded, but the dreams came back. He saw Fanny's scared eyes when she looked at him.  
"I thought you were different," she whispered.  
"I'm sorry Fanny, I will improve myself. I promise."  
When he woke up from his own voice, he found that the sun had already come up.

He didn't feel like going back to sleep. His mind was even more muddled than before. Perhaps a good long ride before breakfast would help clearing his thoughts. He got up, got dressed and was soon out on his horse, taking in his surroundings and trying to forget his dark and accusing dreams.


	3. Chapter 3 Horses

**Chapter 3 Horses**

"How are you doing with your riding lessons?" Sophie asked Mary a week later while they were having their breakfast.  
"Well, Edmund, or I should call him Mr Bertram now his brother is away, he is quite pleased with my progress.  
Also, at first I was often in pain after my lessons, but now I find I am getting used to it."  
Henry applauded. "Well done, sister. I am glad to hear that you are not too old yet to learn horse riding."  
"Do not mock me, brother. If you had exercised more patience in the past, I could have learned it long ago."  
"Have you been going out every day so far?" Sophie asked.  
"Nearly every day, except Tuesday I believe," was Mary's answer.  
"Well Mary, I would like to see your progress. Would it suit you if I accompany you and Edmund today on your ride?"  
Mary tried to hide a blush. "If you really want to, I suppose you could. But we do go very slow and not very far. It might not have your level of excitement you know."  
Henry laughed. "For today this will not scare me off. I will be ready when you are."  
"Alright then. I will be leaving in an hour."

The ride was indeed a bit dull to his taste, but he was actually pleased to see that his sister was doing quite well on the back of a horse. He was also amused to see Mary trying to hide her blushes and Edmund's solicitousness to assure her comfort. It was clear they liked each other. Henry was happy for now to observe them and was prepared to tease his sister about it whenever it suited. Edmund and Mary agreed to go for a longer ride and they had a good time with the three of them. Edmund showed some beautiful views and provided names and facts of what they saw.  
Henry thought Northamptonshire had a lot more beauty than Norfolk and the fact that it was a bright, sunny day made it possible to see miles around in the distance.

When they arrived back at Mansfield Park it was Henry, who was riding ahead, who spotted Fanny first. She seemed to be waiting for them, but tried her best to not look as if she was waiting.  
"Good morning, Miss Price," he greeted her, when he came near.  
She looked lovely in her riding habit. He smiled at her appreciatively.  
"Hello Mr Crawford." She blushed.

"Ah Fanny, I am so sorry that we took so long. It was such a lovely ride so we went further than was the plan. Have you been waiting long?"  
Edmund dismounted next to Fanny.  
"Not so very long. And it is a beautiful day for riding so I well understand why you forgot the time."  
Edmund helped Mary dismount. "I'm so sorry Miss Price. If I had known you were waiting for us, I wouldn't have insisted on going for a longer ride," she said. Fanny blushed and looked down.

"Do you want me to help you up?" Edmund asked her. Fanny seemed to hesitate.  
"Yes please," she then said. "I will have to shorten my ride, but I still want to go."  
"Again, I am very sorry," Edmund said, while he helped her in the saddle. "Are you riding with the groom as usual?"  
She nodded, but then Henry spoke up.  
"As much as I enjoyed the ride with my sister and Mr Bertram, I think my horse hasn't had nearly as much exercise as he needs. May I accompany you, Miss Price?"  
Henry saw the surprise on the faces of the three others.

"I suppose, if you really wish to, you may. But I would not want to keep you from other engagements. I have always had the company of a groom for safety before. And I do not think I will be going as fast as you are used to."  
Henry saw she felt embarrassed but was glad it didn't seem to keep her from speaking her mind.  
"Well, that's settled then," he said cheerfully. "And as to speed, I doubt it will be as slow as my sister goes."  
"Brother!" exclaimed Mary. "You seem to forget that I have only just started to learn." He laughed at her indignant face.  
"Shall we go?" he asked Fanny, who was now settled in the saddle.  
"If anyone asks where I am, I had to see to some business," he told Mary. "Until later."  
He let Fanny turn in the right direction first and then followed her.

As soon as they were out of earshot, she said: "Must you really lie about your whereabouts, because of riding with me?" It sounded disapproving.  
"I am sorry, Miss Price. I do not want to upset you, but I thought it wisest in this case. I doubt you would want your aunt to know that you're out riding with me."

* * *

She blushed deeply, mortified at what he said. She didn't know what to reply so she kept her eyes on the road before her.  
"I am sorry. I continually seem to embarrass you with what I say. I just couldn't help noticing your aunt's treatment of you. But it is not my place to speak about things that happen in your family. I am sorry."  
She just nodded in his direction, not knowing what to say.

Mr Crawford didn't seem a man who kept quiet for long, for after a moment he said: "It is even brighter than earlier this morning. I believe we can easily see for ten miles around."  
"It is indeed a very bright day. I believe it is going to be quite warm again. I always love going out in the early morning, when it is still cool. But… Well…" She stopped. She didn't want to complain of course. After all, she was riding Edmund's horse and she may use it when he was not in need of it.  
"I agree," Mr Crawford said. "There is just something about that early- morning air. The freshness of it. It's still quiet. The world is just waking up." He smiled when he said it, as if remembering pleasant rides in the past.

"Now my horse on the other hand - I believe he doesn't mind what hour of the day I take him out. He always seems ready for a ride."  
She smiled. The horse looked indeed very eager.  
"I can well believe it," she said. "He is very beautiful I must say. Is it a thoroughbred?"  
Surprised he looked at her. "You know of horse breeds? I am surprised. But indeed he is."

Fanny coloured. "Yes. I love horses. At first I was afraid of them. But in the past years I have often escaped the house and confrontations in it, and gone to the stables. I love being around the horses and the grooms have taught me a lot of things." She stopped. She wasn't sure if she had wanted to share so much. It was not very ladylike after all, to be knowledgeable about horses. What must he think of her?

But his reply was surprising. "Ah yes, I have always done the same you know. My father used to breed horses and I continued after he died. At Everingham I have got some beautiful breeds and when I am there, I love to be personally involved in the whole business. When my father saw how much I loved horses, he always encouraged me to learn more about them and also all details and practicalities of breeding horses and how to take care of them. When I was fifteen my father let me choose my own horse. I have ridden him for nearly ten years now. He was but a foal back then." He smiled again.  
"Does he have a name sir?" she asked.  
"Storm!" was his answer.  
Fanny laughed. "That seems fitting for a thoroughbred. They are quite spirited, are they not?"  
"Exactly Miss Price. He does honour his name, but he is a good horse and I know I can trust him. What about your horse? Does she have a name?"  
"We named her Ariel. She is a Cleveland Bay."  
Mr Crawford nodded. "I thought she might be. And a lovely name too."

Then he asked: "How far do you usually ride, Miss Price?"  
"Not so far as I wish," she answered. "I always do feel fatigued after a while so I think it best to return before that happens."  
"I think it is good that you know your limitations. After all, you have to be able to return home as well."  
He then asked her about her speed. Fanny felt shy again. She never went very fast, because it is easy to go too far and it was more tiring for her, she explained.  
"I do hurt afterwards when I have gone too fast, I must add, so I think it best to keep a steady pace."

Mr Crawford stopped all of a sudden.  
"I do not want to embarrass you again, but would you care to show me how you ride, so I can see your posture? The wife of one of my own grooms gave me once some tips about riding on a side saddle and how you can ride painless." And upon seeing her red cheeks once more: "I have seen you are a good rider, but there might be ways to improve your seat so you can increase your speed without hurting afterwards."

Fanny only nodded. She felt very self-conscious when she first did some trotting and then cantering in front of Mr Crawford's eyes. She felt quite embarrassed that she was allowing it, but during their talk she had seen he was serious about horses and riding and she felt that he would really be able to give valuable advice if she needed it.  
After some moments he asked her to stop. Then he got off his own horse and walked towards her.  
"If I may," he gestured and then adjusted some of the straps. "Now, if you want to try again?"  
She made another round and felt some difference. Then he gave her some tips about her seat when cantering.  
By now he had gone back on the horse. "You are a fast learner, Miss Price. Do you notice some difference?"  
She stopped. "Thank you, I do notice it."  
Now his face lit up with a nearly mischievous smile. "Would you like to try to race?" She coloured. "I am not sure."  
He laughed. "Do not fret, I will not go too fast. I am a gentleman after all." She had to laugh with him. "Alright then."

They set off and with Mr Crawford's tips she had to admit that it wasn't painful so far. During riding he called: "You can let go of the reins a bit more. You'll see what she is capable of!"  
She followed his advice and was surprised about the speed. They were now going very fast; the fields and bushes flew past. It felt exhilarating. Fanny nearly laughed out loud. She felt alive and her worries were all gone to the back of her mind.  
She always had loved riding, but this way of riding gave her much deeper feelings. She felt free!

* * *

Henry himself glowed. He loved riding fast and he very much enjoyed seeing Miss Price so excited. She seemed to really come to life. And she looked even more beautiful, on top of a beautiful horse, her hair mostly escaped from her hat, streaming behind her in the wind, her cheeks glowing from the exercise and from happiness.

They slowed down slightly. "I have read," he shouted, "about men they call cowboys, all the way in the Americas. It is said they tend to big herds of cows on the prairie, on their horses, going round the cows to keep them together. That must be something amazing I think."  
She laughed. "Well, and I heard it is quite dusty. It may be a sight to behold, but I rather see the green hills of England."

They slowed down even more, going back to a trot.  
"Do you want to continue a bit longer or do you want to go back?" Henry asked.  
"What is the time?" she questioned in return. He looked at his watch and told her.  
Her eyes went big. "I believe we must return. I am never this late."  
She turned and rode ahead, before he had the chance to turn.  
"Do not worry Miss Price. They know that you left later, because you had to wait for your cousin and my sister."  
"Ah but that won't be an excuse that my aunt will tolerate." Some nervousness sounded through her voice.

He stayed quiet for a while, not knowing how or if he could reassure her.  
Then he said: "I was just pondering about the fact that as long as my sister stays here and wishes to ride, it is very likely that you will have to share Ariel with her. I might get a horse sent over from Everingham which my sister can then use, so you two could ride together. Or at least you wouldn't have to wait anymore for them to come back if they were riding. Do you think it a good idea?"  
"Well, it sounds like a good idea. But really, I do not mind sharing the mare."

"Oh, it really won't be any trouble at all," he assured her. "In fact, if I remember well, we have a mare of just about the same temperament as this horse here. She will do very well for Mary. I believe I shall write immediately upon return."  
"I am sure your sister shall be very happy with these arrangements," Fanny smiled.

Henry smiled back at her. He knew he had used the right tone. While putting more emphasis on it being convenient for Mary, he really did it for Fanny herself. This ride with her, however short it was, showed him clearly how she loved riding and he was convinced that she should be able to do it whenever she wished, without having to worry about having a horse available to ride. And as he had the means to solve this problem, he would gladly do so.

The last ten minutes of their ride, they talked some more about horses. Fanny told him about the old grey which she had rode before, until it had died. And how Edmund then provided a new horse for her. Henry told her some stories about the naughtiest horses in his father's stables when he was young.  
It was the most beautiful sound, to hear Fanny laugh so carefree about his stories and he resolved to find ways in the future to make her laugh more.

They were now nearing the stable entrance at Mansfield Park. Just outside the gates, they both stopped.  
With some regret in his voice, Henry said: "Well, I think it is best if I take leave here and go home. After all, I do not wish to make trouble for you."  
She sounded subdued again, when she answered: "I believe you are right. The groom will help me dismount. I thank you for your company. I… very much enjoyed this ride." She smiled shyly.

"Thank you for allowing me to come. And I believe my horse would say the same. He got a chance to gallop, which he hadn't had earlier on when I was with my sister and Mr Bertram. You might have some… aches later, for it was some unusual exercise for you. After a few days I am sure you will have adjusted to it. Good day!" He bowed and then started to turn his horse.

"Good day, Mr Crawford," she said, before entering the gates and out of his sight.  
In a slow trot he made his way back to the parsonage. All in all, he had been riding for a big part of the morning, but it was worth it.

This time with Miss Price was… he didn't even know how to word it. His dreamy smile would have said it all. Maybe his sisters were right. Perhaps he was in love. And if not before, then certainly after today!

_A.N. I am not a horse person, but have used the internet to find some more information. If anyone out there with more knowledge, notices some mistakes, please enlighten me so I can change it. :-) _


	4. Chapter 4 Don't pry in family matters

**Chapter 4 Don't pry in family matters**

Fanny walked quickly up the steps and into the house. She knew she was later than usual and was quite sure that her aunt Norris would scold her.  
In the hall she met Edmund and Miss Crawford.  
"Fanny, you're back!" Edmund greeted.  
"It seems you have had a good ride!" Miss Crawford said. "Your cheeks are still glowing."  
Fanny blushed. "Yes, thank you. It was lovely."  
"I do hope my brother wasn't too harsh on you in his speed."  
Fanny lowered her head. "We… did go fast, but it went well."  
She didn't see the looks on her companions' faces.  
"Well Fanny, my mother asked for you. You should change now."  
"I will, thank you Edmund," she said quietly, and then walked up to her room to change out of her riding habit.

She really had enjoyed the ride. Mr Crawford was often too frank in his speech, but he seemed good company. And he truly knew a lot about horses. It was refreshing to be able to talk with someone about horses. She often enjoyed talking with Edmund about many different subjects, but he was not really interested in horses. It was good to know someone who was.

Then her face fell. She really hoped Aunt Norris wouldn't scold her. And she must never find out that she went riding with Mr Crawford!

* * *

"I declare I have never seen such a hot summer in my life. I must say I was quite fatigued after our ride this afternoon!" Henry thought Julia had some inclination to being dramatic. It had been a warm day surely, but their ride had mainly been through shady lanes.

That afternoon he had gone out riding with the two sisters Bertram, his own sister and Edmund Bertram. It must be obvious that Henry regretted the fact that Fanny had not come with them. But as the horse for Mary had not arrived yet, it would not have been possible anyway.

Such a different ride it had been, from his rides with Fanny.  
The day before he had ridden out on his own and had met her on the way, upon which they had continued together. Like the first time, they had enjoyed a good gallop and Henry rejoiced in the fact that she seemed to be less restrained and shy. Their conversation had been delightful, he thought.

The company today had gone for quite a distance, but as his sister was still a novice, they took breaks on the way. She would likely be very sore on the morrow.

They were now all gathered in the drawing room at the Park once more and the sisters told their mother and aunt all about their afternoon.  
Henry was distracted, for Fanny appeared not to be in the room. He wondered where she was.  
Then he could see some movement from the corner of his eye and he saw Fanny stretched upon a sofa in a darker corner of the room. He doubted if her aunts knew she was there.

He subtly nodded in her direction and received a nod in return. From what he could see, she looked pale and tired. Raising his brows as to ask what was the matter, she put her hand on her forehead to indicate a head ache.  
He couldn't help but worry for her, but she slightly shook her head as if to say he should not. With some reluctance he refocused his attention to the conversation.

Lady Bertram was telling that in the morning she had seen such beautiful roses in the garden that she wished to have some inside. She pointed at the faintly scenting flowers in a vase on the mantelpiece. Then she went on to tell how happy she was to have sent Fanny to pick the flowers, as she always knew to pick the best ones.

"You sent Fanny out in the garden?" Edmund sounded a bit indignant. "In this heat? Mother, your flowers are beautiful, but you should not have let Fanny go to pick them. Speaking about Fanny: where is she?"  
"I am here," came that soft, lovely voice from the other side of the room.

"Why Fanny. What are you doing, idling about? Have you not seen how much work there still is to be done from the workbasket? You better come here and do something useful." Mrs Norris voice grated on his nerves.

"I am sorry aunt, but my head aches a little," Fanny said.

"Why, that must be from being out in the heat, cutting those roses. See mother, _you_ would not have gone out in this hot weather yourself, yet you sent her!" said Edmund crossly.  
"Well Edmund, it was not just for the roses for me. Your aunt also asked for some and then sent Fanny to bring them to the white house. Then, I believe, she forgot to lock a door and had to go back and forth once more. For me she might have been out for merely half an hour, but the errand for your aunt took much longer." Henry thought Lady Bertram sounded a bit childish, as if trying to defer the blame away from herself.

Edmund spoke up once more: "I am ashamed of both of you, mother and aunt. I wish you would consider Fanny's health. You know she is not strong."  
"Well Edmund, that might be true, but exercise has never done anybody harm. I myself walk all the time and without the slightest inconvenience. Why should it not be good for her? She is riding that horse all the time after all, while she had much better walk," said Mrs Norris.

Henry saw Fanny's face red from mortification. They were talking about her and about what exercise would be good for her, as if she was not there. He felt for her. Poor girl.  
"Fanny, you might feel better if you went to bed. You truly look unwell!" Edmund went to her and held out his hand to help her up.  
"I will, thank you, cousin," she said graciously and after a curtsy, she left the room.

After she had left, the conversation continued about her for a while. Henry saw the exasperation on Edmund's face. He truly tried to help his cousin and Henry liked him the better for it. But it seemed he was the only member of the family to do so. While he could see Lady Bertram held a certain fondness for the girl, he expected she would hardly spend a thought on the girl's feelings. Her other cousins seemed to be indifferent to her and Mrs Norris seemed to delight in humiliating her. Why that was, he didn't know.

He felt a little embarrassed that he and his sister had to witness what should clearly be family business. But as he cared for Fanny, witnessing this scene strengthened his resolve to find ways to help her.

* * *

"I really felt ashamed on their behalf, I must say. Don't you agree Henry?" They were back at the parsonage and Mary was telling their sister all about the evening. She was shifting uncomfortably on her chair as if in pain.  
He couldn't help but laugh. "Feeling it already sister? I wonder if you will be able to get out of bed at all, tomorrow morning."  
He received an annoyed huff in response.

Then he sobered up again. "It was certainly awkward to witness, but it makes me think that this was likely not the first occasion. I think Fanny Price suffers a great deal under her aunt's hands."  
He missed Mary rolling her eyes towards Sophie, as if to say: 'See? Totally besotted.'  
He continued: "She told me that when her old horse died, Edmund had to use a lot of persuasion with the aunts to be able to get her a new horse. I believe Sir Thomas had already left and, while Mrs Norris thought it a completely unnecessary purchase, Lady Bertram preferred the business to be delayed until Sir Thomas' return."

"I see you haven't lost your skill yet of getting secrets out of people, brother. I doubt she would have told _me_ all this," was Mary's remark.  
Henry did not reply.

"Since we came here, I have always found Mrs Norris an odd person," Mrs Grant said. "I have heard stories of the servants and of parishioners about her ability to make a little money go a long way. She is well known for her frugality. But other than that, people seem to be reluctant to say more about her. Or her late husband for that matter. I wonder if something happened." She sounded thoughtful.

"Well," Henry said. "It seems we all dislike Mrs Norris. But I am wondering if we can do something to help Fanny, without making it more awkward for her, or too obvious. Would you invite her for tea perhaps, Sophie? I think it will do her good to be out of that house."

Sophie nodded. "That sounds like a good beginning. I do not want to pry in the family affairs at the great house, but I don't believe there would be any harm in being friendly to the girl."

Henry smiled gratefully at his sister. "Thank you Sophie."

Then he turned to Mary. "I forgot to tell you earlier on, but late this afternoon I received a note, that your horse is on its way here. So in about two days' time you will have your own horse to ride."

"That is good news brother! I presume this is also an advantage to Fanny? Then you will be able to ride with her whenever you choose." Henry ignored her teasing. "It will mean that _she_ can go whenever she wants, without having to wait for you. I am glad I could be of help in this. And now, I wish you a good night." With this, he stood up and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5 Artemis

**Chapter 5 Artemis**

The arrival of the new horse brought excitement to both houses. Maria and Julia begged to come and look at it and Mary and Henry were all too willing to show the beautiful mare to their neighbours.  
They invited the Bertram siblings and Fanny to the parsonage for tea on the day after the horse arrived. To their not so pleasant surprise however, the Bertram siblings were accompanied by their aunt instead of their cousin.  
Mrs Norris chattered all the way to the parlour.  
"Ah, Mrs Grant, I hope you will not mind but I took the opportunity to come with the young people as I wanted to talk to you about the kitchen garden. Let them look at horses and let us talk."  
"Mrs Norris," Sophie greeted stiffly and then offered her a drink. The other ladies had sat down to tea as well and Henry took the opportunity to ask Edmund: "Was your cousin not able to come, Bertram? My sister really wished her to see the new horse as well."  
"I'm sorry, Crawford, that Fanny was not able to come. When she heard about the invitation, my aunt straight away invited herself to come as well, even though I don't think that was intended. My mother then said that if aunt Norris was to go, she could not possibly spare Fanny to come as well." He sounded somewhat sad. "Believe me Crawford, I tried. Only yesterday Fanny told me she was quite excited to see the new horse and was curious to discover if it is indeed of similar temperament as her own mare. But I hope there will soon be another opportunity for her to see it."  
Henry nodded. "Thank you for trying. I know she looked forward to it. I met her some days ago while riding, you know. And we did discuss both horses in detail. Of course I hadn't seen Mary's new horse for a while, but the way my horses are raised, I knew she would be a good horse. As strong and as gentle as your Ariel."

Edmund laughed. "I had nearly forgotten the name of Fanny's mare. She chose it you know. I am not as much inclined to name my animals. My own riding horse is nameless."  
"That's because you're not a real horseman," teased Henry. "I learned from my father that all horses have their own personality and therefore they should have a name."  
Edmund slapped him on the shoulder good-naturedly. "I am sure you're right Crawford," he laughed.

Soon they all made their way to the stable. The girls were excited enough, but Henry knew that Fanny would truly be interested. They all stroked the horse and patted it on the back.  
"She is quite beautiful. What will you name her, Miss Crawford?" Maria asked.  
"Ah, Miss Bertram, she is three years old so she already has a name. But I might see if I can change it. I do not really like her current name, I must say."  
"Mary! You know my stable masters always choose the names of my horses with consideration. How can you not like her name? The name of Artemis suits her."  
"Artemis? Why would you call a horse Artemis?" Julia asked incredulous.  
"Well Miss Julia, Artemis was the Greek goddess of hunting. This horse seems placid, but is very strong. She is reliable, but also has spirit. And she is a Hunter after all."  
Mary laughed. "A very neat explanation. I might keep the name, if I cannot think of a better one."

The ladies and gentleman of Mansfield Park were soon finished looking at the new horse, so they all returned to the parlour. Henry saw Sophie's exasperation, although she managed to hide it as much as she could. He could hear Mrs Norris still talking on about vegetables and about the apricot tree that she herself had planted in the parsonage garden.  
He tried not to roll his eyes.  
After another cup of tea, their guests said their goodbyes.  
"Bertram," he said in a low voice, when they left. "If you are planning to ride out with my sister tomorrow, you might ride this way first with Miss Price. Perhaps we could all go together."  
Edmund nodded. "I will ask her what she thinks of the plan, but I'm sure it will be possible."

* * *

Sophie uttered a very deep sigh, when the three of them sat back down in the parlour.  
"What is the matter Sophie?" Henry asked teasingly. "I thought you enjoyed receiving visitors?"  
"Oh Henry, do not vex me! Mrs Norris has done so enough already."  
"Was it so very bad?" Mary asked.

"Yes, very bad. She wanted to know how the vegetables are growing, because she just had remembered that certain sorts would not grow well here and she wanted to warn me about it. Of course we had long discovered that already ourselves. Then she went on and on, what she and her late husband used to grow. How very generous she was in sharing with the poor from what was left after they had eaten enough from the crop. She even gave me advice about the best way to harvest potatoes! What does she think? That we are simpletons? And then that monstrous apricot tree that she had planted. According to her it must be the best and the most fertile tree in the country. But you know Dr Grant has complained various times about how those apricots are way too small and they taste of nothing. I do not care for them, but to her it seemed the most important thing.  
Surely one must be charitable to one's neighbour, but there are limits. I was so glad when you all came back in. I was sure I would start screaming any moment."

Mary patted her on the back. "There, there, sister. You held yourself admirably I dare say. None of us knew she would be coming. When we invite them again, we must make sure that Mrs Norris will not hear about it."

After another sigh, Sophie asked: "And how did the ladies like your new horse, Mary?"  
"Oh, I think they liked it well enough. But we do agree that the name is slightly ridiculous!"  
Henry laughed. "It is very usual to name horses after mythological figures. You probably just have to get accustomed to it. I do not think it a strange name at all."  
"Well, I'll see what I do," said his sister. "You have given her to me after all."

"I asked Bertram if he would meet us here on the morrow. I asked him if he could bring Fanny as well. We could ride out with the four of us. Are you amenable to the idea?"  
"I think I quite like that," Mary answered. "I have hardly had the chance yet to speak with Miss Price and this will be an excellent opportunity."  
"Good!" Henry said cheerfully. "Now, before I go to write some letters, I want to say you this: you will probably need some time to get used to riding Artemis. She might be of the same temperament as Ariel, but she is a different horse after all. You might need Fanny to help you. She is more experienced in horse riding."

Mary smiled playfully. "Well, I shall listen to _your_ Fanny if you should wish it."  
He couldn't hide his blush, before he left the room.

* * *

"How very beautiful she is!" Exclaimed Fanny the next day. Alarmed at her own exuberance, she covered her mouth with her hand.  
Mr Crawford smiled at her and Miss Crawford walked towards her. "I am very glad you think so, Miss Price," she said.  
Fanny started to stroke the horse over the nose. She was truly impressed by it.  
"You didn't exaggerate about her, sir," she said to Mr Crawford. "She truly is a remarkable horse. How old is she?"  
Mr Crawford laughed. "I wonder if you are familiar with the ways to determine a horse's age."  
She blushed. "I can try." While he held the horse by its halter, she opened its mouth. "Hmm, I can see she is still quite young. Somewhere between three and five years old?"  
A very bright smile was given as an answer. "Miss Price, I find myself more and more impressed with your knowledge! For this young lady is three years old."  
"Fanny, I didn't know you knew that!" Edmund stood nearly gaping at her, clearly surprised.  
Fanny smiled shyly and looked at the horse again. She was not used to being praised. To divert the attention, she next asked what the name was.  
"Well, my brother's stable masters called her Artemis, but I may be changing the name. I am not sure if I like it well enough."  
"Artemis," Fanny repeated. "A well-chosen name, I think, for isn't she a hunter?"  
"By now, nothing should surprise me anymore, Miss Price. Once more, you are right." Then he hesitated.

"Miss Price, I hope I am not overstepping again, but, as my sister is still quite new to horse-riding, I wonder if you could help her adjust to a different horse. Artemis is well trained, but would still need to adjust to being ridden by Mary. Could you help her please?"  
Fanny stared at him open-mouthed. He seemed to put a lot of trust in her skills on a horse.  
"I'm… not sure, but I could try."  
"Thank you! I knew you would. If you do not mind it Mary: Miss Price, would you ride a little to assess the differences etc. I believe that way you would be able to help out best."  
Fanny had not expected to be riding the fine horse herself, but Mr Crawford handed her onto it. It felt a bit strange after riding Ariel.

"She… certainly is a bit taller and broader, I believe." She said, before adjusting herself. Then she made it walk. "She seems to listen well to my commands." She took a turn over the driveway, slightly speeding up before arriving back at the little group in front of the parsonage stables.

"Riding her feels more… stately," she smiled. "Miss Crawford, she listens to commands very well, I think. As with Ariel, you can command her with word, reins and your legs. I am sure Edmund told you it is possible to ride a horse only using your legs to give directions?"  
Miss Crawford looked confused, as did Edmund, for that matter.  
"Miss Price is right. The slightest pressure of your knee for example, can stir a horse in the right direction. Horses are very sensitive. Therefore, it is important to always be composed when riding. She will notice it when you are agitated and will act accordingly." Mr Crawford smiled.  
"Well, brother, this sounds all new to me, but if both of you are saying it, then it must be true," Miss Crawford said.  
Then Mr Crawford helped Fanny off the horse and handed his sister onto it. Next, he helped her to mount Ariel.  
"Shall we be off for a ride?" he asked.

Soon they were on their way.  
"How does it feel, Miss Crawford?" Fanny asked her, when riding next to her.  
"Please call me Mary. It still is a little strange, I must say," was the answer. "But I quite like it."

When they were out of the village, Edmund came to ride next to her. "I am so impressed with you, Fanny. I never knew you were fond of horses. Of course, I know you enjoy riding, but so do I. However, I would not consider myself a horse-lover, although I do love my own horse."

Fanny smiled. "It is of no importance Edmund. I have often visited the stables in the past few years and the grooms and stable master have taught me all manner of things. I love sitting high on a horse, looking over the fields. I enjoy the motion of riding; it makes me feel calm. And I recently discovered how exciting it is to gallop as fast as possible." Here she couldn't help but look in the direction of Mr Crawford, who rode ahead of them with his sister.

It was true, since she first went on a ride with him, she truly discovered the thrill of speed, of a landscape passing by in a blur, of the breeze in her face. And now she could use Ariel any time she liked, without having to share her! She was very grateful for Mr Crawford's idea!

* * *

Their ride was over too soon, Henry thought. He had been able to ride alongside Fanny for a while and he was happy to notice she was more open.

When nearing Mansfield again, he was riding next to Edmund.  
"Crawford, I must thank you!" he said.  
"Whatever for, Bertram?"  
"I believe it is since your first ride with Fanny, that she seems happier in life. She talks more. At least to me. In the rest of the company she is still shy and quiet. I even think she is healthier for it."  
"Now you give me credit for that?" Henry asked. "I did not do anything."  
"You talked with her, you share her interest for horses and I guess it was with your help that her horse-riding became more confident. She has been talking about galloping about the countryside. I have never seen her so excited about anything. So, thank you."

Henry just nodded. He himself had noticed the difference in her and he was glad that she seemed to enjoy spending time with him. Well, at least on horseback.

* * *

After that day, the four of them regularly went out together in the morning and it really felt they became good friends. When in company with Edmund's sisters, Henry was still mostly occupied by them, but he did talk more with Edmund himself as well. However, only when Mrs Norris was not around dared he speak directly with Fanny. She was still watched closely by that woman; nothing had changed in that respect. But he was glad to see Fanny a little happier. His own happiness grew with every moment he was able to spend in her company. He found he truly loved her more each day!

_A.N. Another horse-chapter. Tell me what you think! :-)_


	6. Chapter 6 To go or not to go

**Chapter 6 To go or not to go**

Fanny just arrived back after her morning ride. Robert, the groom, helped her dismount and then she followed him into the stables, so she could look after the horse herself. By now, the grooms were used to her doing that and they good-naturedly let her.

Her ride had been pleasant. Today she had gone alone, which of late hadn't happened much. In the past two weeks a few times she had gone out with just Mr Crawford. Other times they went as a group of four and once she had gone together with Miss Crawford. At first, Fanny had found it a bit awkward. Mary's character and disposition were so different from her own. She was as lively as her brother and often spoke her mind. But Fanny had to admit she had become quite accustomed to these traits through Mr Crawford. So, gradually, during her ride with Mary, she had started to feel more at ease. They were now on first-name basis, which Fanny felt was an honour. She never really had had friends. Edmund came closest, but he was her cousin, which made it a bit different. But to be able to call Mary Crawford her friend, was not something she had imagined when the two siblings first came into the neighbourhood.

It had been good to go out on her own today. As much as she enjoyed riding out with the others, sometimes it was nice to go by oneself. It helped her to think about things. About how her life had changed since the additions to the parsonage. But it couldn't take away the sting of rejection she felt daily with her family. Her aunt's disparaging remarks got worse by the day. And she did not know why. She wondered if her aunt's attitude had something to do with the fact that it was her who was with her uncle Mr Norris on the day he died. Her aunt had certainly got worse after that, even though it was now nearly three years ago.

Fanny sighed and after a last stroke of affection to Ariel, she left the stables to return to the house.

In the door opening of the stables, she bumped into one of the few people she wished she had never met, Mr Rushworth.  
In the past few weeks he had been to London, but apparently had come back now.  
"Hello Miss Price. Such a pleasure as always to see you again!" His way of talking always sent shivers to her spine.  
"Good morning, Mr Rushworth," she only replied.  
"Have you not more to say? I see you have been riding today. Little Fanny Price on a horse. Maybe you should ride with me one day."  
"Excuse me, I need to return to the house," she said.  
Unfortunately, Mr Rushworth blocked her path and seemed not inclined to let her through.  
"Ah come, Miss Price. Stay a while! I have missed your company when I was in London. No one is as pretty as you, you know. So… delectable." That last was said in a low, seductive tone.  
"Sir, please let me through." Fanny tried to keep her temper, as it would only make it worse if she lost it.  
"Have you not missed me? I am sure you have. Well, I will be staying for a little while. How pleasant it shall be."  
He lifted his hand to touch her; with the other he was still holding on to the reins of his horse.  
She shifted out of his reach.  
"Come, come. You want it. Don't be so shy."  
Why could he not just let her go?

To her immense relief, Robert appeared behind her.  
"Mr Rushworth, sir. Are you in need of some help with your horse?"  
Mr Rushworth moved out of the way and Fanny escaped, nearly running to the house.

Once in her room, she sat down on her bed. She was shaking all over. She had been so frightened. Oh, how she wished she would never have to see that man again. She knew that might only happen after he was married to Maria, which would not be until after Sir Thomas' return. She prayed that he would come back swiftly.  
How was she to get through the coming days, when Mr Rushworth would be around? She remembered his horrible, improper behaviour from before his engagement to Maria. But he seemed far more reckless now. She wished she could stay in her room, with the door locked.  
But that was not to be. She knew she must go downstairs to help her aunt Bertram. If only she could prevent being alone with that man for any amount of time!

After she had calmed down a bit, she changed herself out of her riding habit and hesitantly walked downstairs to the drawing room. At every corner she waited and looked around if _he_ was not nearby.  
She sighed a breath of relief when she arrived safely at the drawing room. There present were her two aunts and Maria and Mr Rushworth himself.  
While she didn't want to see him, this was maybe the safest place for the moment, with other people around and especially her aunt Norris, watching her closely all the time. For now, she was nearly glad of that fact.

The rest of the day passed uneventful. Edmund had gone riding with Julia, Mary and Mr Crawford. They came back late in the afternoon and Edmund announced to his mother that the Crawfords would be dining with them that evening.  
"They are such attentive neighbours," Lady Bertram said.

Fanny awaited the evening with an equal amount of joy and trepidation. She was glad to see her friends again, but she was apprehensive of the fact that it might attract negative attention from aunt Norris. She was also not sure how Mr Rushworth would act. She remembered Mr Crawford's warnings concerning that man.  
What would his reaction be this evening?

* * *

Fanny didn't need to wait long.  
Henry was elated that they would dine at the great house. After a pleasant day on his horse, nothing would cheer him more than seeing the lovely Fanny Price.

His joy faltered when he discovered Mr Rushworth was once more of the party.  
He noticed Fanny's weariness straight away. He greeted her with apparent indifference, but for his eyes – they sparkled with pleasure upon seeing her.

Dinner itself was pleasant enough. He was happy to see that Fanny did not have to sit next to Mr Rushworth this time, but sat far away from the man, on the other side of the table. Unfortunately, that also meant that he himself could hardly see her, but it was worth the sacrifice. She sat near his sister and Edmund and they seemed to have a lively conversation.

Henry was obliged to sit next to Mrs Norris, which was far from pleasant. The woman kept going on and on about Miss Julia's virtues and accomplishments, even though the girl was within hearing. Said girl, on the other hand, chatted happily away about their horse ride as if Mrs Norris wasn't speaking at all. He listened to both with half an ear and concentrated on his food, which was of quite good quality and very tasteful.

When they were all back in the drawing room, the conversation became general and the plans to visit Sotherton were renewed. A date was set and Henry was asked if they could use his carriage, as that had plenty of space to take everyone. He nodded reluctantly. He was more than happy to have his carriage used, but he was reluctant to be in Rushworth's company.  
Edmund had decided Fanny should go too.  
"Fanny, I know you shall like it very much. The grounds of Sotherton are said to be beautiful. Think of the joys of exploring it all, not to mention seeing the avenue. And the ride there! Yes Fanny, you really should go with us."

"Fanny cannot go! I will be going and Lady Bertram will be needing her when I am absent. Besides, I think the carriage will become too crowded if she joins us." Mrs Norris said.  
"Aunt, my mother surely can spare her. And if not, I shall stay at home! Fanny should really go and see more of the country. I am determined."  
"Edmund," came Fanny herself. "I do not really want to go. I do not mind staying with my aunt when you all go."  
"Nonsense Fanny. It will do you good. You are going and that is the end of it."

Henry saw the mortification on her face. He very well could imagine why she would want to stay as far away as possible from Sotherton. Yet here she was forced to go. He wanted to speak up for her, but feared it would only make it worse.  
He resolved to somehow help her enjoy the day, and also keep an eye on Rushworth to protect her.

Then Sophie spoke up. "Lady Bertram, if you would not want to be alone, I could come over and spend the day with you. That way Mr Bertram doesn't need to stay home and all the young people can enjoy this trip."  
"Thank you Mrs Grant, I find I do like your suggestion and shall eagerly await your presence on that day." Lady Bertram seemed satisfied and so was Edmund. Only Fanny looked still unhappy.

Before they left that evening, Henry managed to exchange a few words with Fanny. "Miss Price, are you inclined to ride on the morrow? If so, would you mind me joining you?"  
She smiled shyly. "Yes you may join me if you wish." His own smile was radiant. "Until tomorrow then!"

_A fairly short chapter today. Let me know what you think. As you see here, Mr Rushworth is pretty much the villain in this story. _


	7. Chapter 7 Sotherton

_Warning: Quite a 'grim' chapter_ today.

**Chapter 7 Sotherton**

Fanny looked out of the window of the moving carriage. Her companions were talking among themselves, but she didn't give their conversation much attention. As they had already for most of the ride, they talked about what they would see at Sotherton. Well, Maria talked and every now and then Mrs Norris added her comments. Mary was listening politely to them, but it was clear to Fanny that her friend held no real interest for the subject.  
She could faintly hear the voice of Mr Crawford and Julia on the driver's seat.

Fanny sighed. She thought at how she came to be here, on the way to visit a place she had no wish to visit.  
Edmund, and also Mary, had persisted she would come and nothing she said would change their mind. On one of their rides with the four of them, Mr Crawford had even tried. "As far as I can see, Miss Price does not really want to go. Why do you keep insisting?" But they didn't listen to him either.

She remembered the day after the date had been set. Mr Crawford had been agitated during their ride and when she had asked him what was the matter, he told her that he was angry at the way she was forced to go. "I know you dislike the place. Why can't they leave you in peace?"  
She had smiled at him. "Mr Crawford, do not worry. I will survive."  
"Yes, and I will make sure of it. I shudder at the thought of all the ways _he_ might take advantage of you being there."  
Quickly she had become serious again. "Please Mr Crawford, do not speak of it. I will not say it is not also in my mind, but I must try to stay away from him as much as possible and stay with other people all the time."  
"And I will try my best to help you in any way I can."  
Again she pleaded: "I thank you, but pray do not be obvious about it. It mortifies me to think what the others might say. Especially my aunt."

She still shuddered at the thought of her aunt Norris noticing Mr Rushworth's unwelcome attentions to her and herself being helped by Mr Crawford to defer those attentions.

A shout came from the outside of the carriage. "We are nearing Sotherton."  
Mr Rushworth and his mother were waiting outside and welcomed their guests with civility. Fanny stayed near Edmund and Mary when they went inside and first they sat all down in the parlour to drink some tea and have something to eat. Then Mrs Rushworth suggested she give them a tour through the house.

Fanny began to relax a little when she saw that Mr Rushworth was too busy showing things to his fiancée which she hadn't seen yet the previous times she had visited. Mrs Rushworth mainly talked to Mrs Norris, but interrupted herself all the time to point out features, paintings and other art etc. to her guests. The tour took a great while and Fanny had to admit she enjoyed learning more of the history of the house. She had always had an interest in the things that happened in the past, ever since Edmund and she discussed history when she was younger.

They all ended up in the chapel which Fanny found a bit disappointing. It had not the charm she thought it would have.  
Things got awkward when Miss Crawford made some disparaging remarks about church professions only to then discover that Edmund was to take orders soon. Fanny felt for Edmund. He had told her he liked Mary a lot and it must pain him that she thought so little of his profession. Fanny had already noticed, during their acquaintance that Miss Crawford was not one for serious conversation and seemed somewhat flighty in her opinions.  
After the chapel was admired enough, Mr Rushworth declared they should go outside to see the grounds; even though his mother was of a mind to show their guests the first floor and all its rooms next.  
Although Fanny quite liked the house, she was relieved to be in the fresh air again.

Soon the party split up. Mr Rushworth took Maria and Mr Crawford to show the latter what he had in mind for improvements. Fanny noticed a deep sigh coming from Mr Crawford before he followed the couple. She was sure he did not at all like to be in Mr Rushworth's company, but put up with it for the sake of keeping the man away from herself.  
She was glad that so far Mr Rushworth had not given her much attention at all.

She found herself walking away from the house with Edmund and Mary. She was happy to listen to their conversation while taking in the surroundings. She felt more peaceful, being outside, surrounded by a beautiful garden, full of secret corners and see-through places. Her peace had also to do with the fact that she was out of the company of the two people she disliked the most, at least for a while.

Suddenly Edmund asked: "Well Fanny, are you glad that you came along? You seemed so against it at first."  
With a sudden desire to be more honest than polite, she said: "I still wish you hadn't forced me to come. It pains me that you did not respect my choice. But I liked the house well enough and being in these gardens makes me nearly forget my objections."  
Edmund looked contrite. "I am sorry Fanny. I thought it was your modesty that made you decline. I will listen to you the next time."

They found a door to a walled garden and, being of a mind to explore it, went through. Fanny was amazed at the beautiful flowers growing there. And, having separated from the other two, slowly walked around, every now and then stopping to smell at a flower or to examine it closer. She found a bench in a secluded corner, near a closed gate. She motioned to the other two to continue. She wanted to sit and rest for a while and take in her surroundings while seated. About five minutes passed in which she heard nothing but the birds singing and the breeze whistling through the leaves. It was warm, but the temperature where she was sitting was quite pleasant.

The peace was shattered when she heard footsteps coming nearby. She knew it could not be Edmund or Mary, for they had wandered off in the opposite direction. Suddenly she feared who it might be and unfortunately she was right. For from around the corner came Mr Rushworth. On his own.

"Hello Miss Price! What a pleasant surprise to find you here waiting for me! Are you enjoying _my _house and _my _grounds?" He came near and she tried to stand up to walk away. But he sat down and prevented her from getting up. "Not so hasty! Do not you love this perfectly secluded spot? I declare it is my new favourite, for its beauty is much enhanced by your presence!"  
His hands were now running over her body and every attempt from her to get away was thwarted.  
Oh, why did she leave Edmund and Mary? And where were the others?  
"Leave me alone!" she said, but her voice was shaky and it came out as no more than a whisper.  
"Not yet, Fanny Price. Let me enjoy this first."

Then new footsteps were coming, and voices were talking.  
Immediately Mr Rushworth stood up and walked a few steps away.  
From around the corner now came Maria, Julia and Mr Crawford.  
The latter's eyes were immediately on her and she saw his worry.  
"Ah, there you are, Rushworth," Maria said. Then: "I wish to see what's through that gate today! Last time you didn't have the key, but I really would like to see it."  
"Me too," Julia exclaimed.  
"Well, my dear, today I shall be happy to oblige you," was Mr Rushworth's response. "But I will need to get the key from the house. You can all wait here and I will go as fast as I can."  
He was out of sight in a moment.  
Maria took Julia to the gate and they both looked through.

Mr Crawford sat down next to Fanny. They were both quiet, as the two sisters were so nearby. Fanny was shaking and could not hide it. She could see Mr Crawford's concern.  
"I do not think we need a key!" exclaimed Julia all of a sudden. "Look Maria, the wall next to the gate is so damaged that there is a gap big enough to go through. Come, let's go. We don't need to wait for Mr Rushworth."  
Before either person on the bench could warn them off, the two girls helped each other through the gap and were soon out of sight.  
Mr Crawford shook his head at their folly.

Then he asked in a low voice: "Miss Price, are you alright? Did something happen?"  
She only could nod before she started to cry. He handed her his handkerchief, which she clutched between her shaky hands.  
Then he held out his hands.  
"Come. We should not stay so close to this gate. I don't know how long it will be until he comes back. Let us walk a bit."  
She let herself be helped to her feet and took the proffered arm to steady herself.

While walking away from the spot which earlier had been so peaceful, but now was ruined by what happened after, Mr Crawford asked: "Do you wish to tell me what happened? I am so sorry that I let him out of my sight. But I thought you would be together with my sister and Bertram."  
"I… enjoyed the flowers and fell behind. They set off while I took a little rest on that bench. And then suddenly he came around the corner. Oh I cannot bear his talk!" she still shuddered. "His words make me sick."  
"Did he touch you?"  
Fanny blushed and felt more tears from her eyes. Her body was shaking more violently. She nodded. "His hands…" she could not continue and would have collapsed if not for Mr Crawford's firm but gentle grip on her arm.  
"Look, here is another bench. Sit down. You are not well enough to continue." He helped her sit down and stayed close. He started to pace back and forth in front of her.  
"I wish I could call him out," he said angrily. "But then you'll be ruined. Oh I should have protected you better. I knew what he is! I should not have underestimated him!"  
Her tears lessened slightly. "Sir," she looked up at him. "You are not to blame! I should have taken more care myself. I fear there is nothing to be done. Nobody must know. I need to continue to be careful."  
She covered her face with her hands once more; the handkerchief in her hand proved to be inadequate to the task of drying her tears. She just couldn't stop crying or shaking.

"Fanny! What happened? Are you ill?" Without her noticing, Edmund and Mary had come back. They both looked at her with concern. Edmund sat immediately next to her. "Is it the heat? Are you fatigued? Or did you injure yourself?" He took her in a brotherly embrace.  
She couldn't say anything for a while but continued to sob.

"Crawford, what happened?" she heard him ask. Immediately she got out of the embrace and looked at Mr Crawford. He had stopped pacing and was standing in front of them. She was afraid. She did not know what he would say. Or what she could tell. She knew Edmund was genuinely concerned and she would hate to lie to him. But she couldn't tell him.  
Mr Crawford looked at her for guidance as to what to say.  
"She… suddenly felt unwell. I was glad that I happened upon her. I think she should not be left alone."

She felt grateful. He had not told lies, but he had also not divulged what had happened. They seemed to take the explanation without question. Now Mary sat next to her on her other side.  
Fanny could not talk yet, but her three friends stayed by her side, while she slowly came to herself again.  
Mr Crawford's face remained grim, while the others – to distract her - started to tell her what they had seen further into the garden.  
After a while, Fanny felt calmed down enough to walk back to the house. Mr Crawford took her arm and they followed Edmund and Mary back past the bench and the gate. Neither Maria and Julia nor Mr Rushworth were to be seen so they continued.

When they arrived back at the house, Edmund asked Mrs Rushworth for a glass of water for Fanny, as 'she felt a little unwell'. Mrs Rushworth fussed over her, which made Fanny even more uncomfortable.  
The rest of their stay seemed to drag on for they would still stay for dinner.  
Fanny sat down in a corner and kept as far away from Mr Rushworth as possible. For once, instead of keeping his distance, Mr Crawford seemed determined to not leave her side for a moment. And she herself could not care less for her aunt Norris and what she would have to say about it. She needed his support and even if they could not talk about it, it was a comfort for her to know that he would protect her and also that her horrible secret was safe with him.

* * *

Henry was still fuming when they went on their way back to Mansfield. Edmund had managed to talk Fanny into taking the seat next to him on the box, as 'she needed the fresh air and sitting in such a confined space would do her no good.' Fanny herself seemed too exhausted to object and he himself was glad of the opportunity to sit next to her.

His mind kept going back to that moment when he had found her. He was glad that Miss Maria and Miss Julia hadn't seemed to notice anything.  
He had immediately perceived that something was wrong. The fright in Fanny eyes had told him that something had happened. He also saw a sort of smug look on Rushworth's face.

Henry had clenched his fists behind his back, to prevent himself from knocking the scoundrel off his feet. Then, when everyone else was away, she seemed to collapse. He had so wished he could take her is his arms, wished that he could do more than just offer his handkerchief. But all he could do, was stay close and offer comfort in the way of his words and presence.  
When he had told her it should be better if they get away from that spot, she had accepted his arm without speaking. He had felt her shaking and she had difficulty staying upright. He had supported her as best as he could and had been grateful to see another bench where she could sit.

Without realising what he was doing, he had started to pace, trying to think of how this could be solved. He could not call the man out and he could not tell anyone else. For the first time in his life he realised how unfair and unequal women were treated in their society. If this would come out, Rushworth would be able to walk away from all of it without any troubles. Fanny, on the other hand would be shunned and likely never find someone to marry. And nothing of it was her fault!

He had been startled by the sudden arrival of Mary and Edmund. The latter straight away sat next to Fanny and embraced her. He envied the man for being able to do so. However, his attention had gone straight back to Fanny and he saw that she was unable to speak. When Edmund asked him what had happened, he didn't know what to say. Fanny looked up at him to see his reaction. If she didn't want to, he couldn't tell them about Rushworth! So he kept his answer vague and just told them she had become unwell.

The rest of the afternoon had been very uncomfortable. Fanny had held herself remarkably well, but he had seen a few times she was on the verge of tears. His blood boiled when he saw Rushworth's unconcerned behaviour. He must know it was his doing that Fanny was upset, yet nothing changed in his behaviour.

Henry was very glad that they were now on their way home.  
"How are you feeling now?" he asked her.  
She seemed startled out of deep thoughts.  
"I… don't really know. I resolved it's best that I forget what happened, but I find that very difficult. Perhaps I should turn my mind to other things."  
"I might be able to help with that," he said, with a little smile. "Have I told you yet about how me and Storm used to fool the stable master, when I was younger?"

Fanny turned a little towards him and he then was able to entertain her with his stories. When they nearly reached Mansfield Park, he was glad to see she looked a bit more relaxed and he had heard her quiet laugh a few times during his tales.

"You're a very strong woman, Miss Price!" He said before they had to say goodbye. "And remember that you have got friends who support you!" She blushed and thanked him and then walked towards the house.


	8. Chapter 8 Out in the open

**Chapter 8 Out in the open**

The day at Sotherton had deeply affected Fanny. In the next few weeks she was plagued by nightmares and during the day she was as skittish as a deer, startled by sudden movements of other people. She didn't ride as much as she wished to, because of the weather, but when she did, she felt she had lost her enthusiasm. Even Mr Crawford couldn't cheer her up, although he really tried. Mary invited her often over to visit her at the parsonage. Many a time she was accompanied by Edmund. Fanny did enjoy the visits, as a distraction and as a means to get out of the house, but no real joy could get through to her.

Mrs Norris had become even more insufferable. She scolded Fanny for not being grateful enough for being allowed to accompany them on their trip to Sotherton. She scolded Fanny when the girl nearly fell asleep on the sofa after dinner one evening, due to a very disturbed night before. She admonished Fanny for always complaining of headaches – Fanny had only mentioned it twice to make her excuses for not being able to run the umpteenth errant for Mrs Norris. And her looks of contempt for Mr Crawford giving her attention, were hard to bear.  
The only good thing in those weeks was that Mr Rushworth stayed away.

"Fanny, are you ill?" Edmund asked one day, when they were on their way to the parsonage. "You seem so withdrawn."  
She sighed. "No, I am well."  
"But something is wrong," he insisted. "You have not been yourself since we went to Sotherton."  
"Pray do not ask. I cannot speak of it," she said.  
"I will not. But is there no way I could help you? It pains me to see you so downcast."  
"I do not know. But I thank you." It pained her to see his worry, but she just could not tell him. It was best that no-one knew.

* * *

Henry was deeply disturbed by seeing his little friend feel so miserable. He was at a loss as to how he could help her. What had happened at Sotherton had deeply affected her and seemed to bring her down into some depression. No matter how often he tried to cheer her up, took her to beautiful places on their rides, told his stories and invited her over for time with his sisters, nothing seemed to get her out of her gloomy thoughts.

He could see her from the window as she was nearing the parsonage together with Edmund. She looked listless and Edmund looked worried.  
When they entered the parlour, he greeted them together with his sisters. Both Sophie and Mary had tried to talk to Fanny, to find out what was wrong, but she kept closed up.  
Something needed to be done, he thought.

While his sisters chatted with Edmund, Fanny sat quietly on the sofa, not paying attention to the conversation.  
Henry sat himself next to her. She startled at his sudden arrival, but then sunk back into her previous position.  
At first he tried to get her into a cheerful conversation, asked her about her morning ride and told her about the latest news from Everingham. Her response was minimal, her answers short.  
He really was at a loss what to do now.

"Would you all care for a walk?" he asked his companions. Sophie said she had to speak to Cook and Mary said she needed to write some letters. He saw that Edmund was somewhat disappointed by that news, but nodded his ascent.

A little while later the three of them were walking out and soon out of the village. Henry chatted to Edmund about some estate matters. Edmund had taken up his father's role in this time, since Sir Thomas was still in Antigua and Tom was still absent. Fanny walked on Edmund's arm.  
Somehow, their conversation came to the subject of Maria's wedding to Mr Rushworth. Henry saw Fanny flinch at the name and she unconsciously let go of Edmund's arm.

"Are you alright, Fanny?" the latter asked. She shook her head and then started to cry. Normally she would probably have been ashamed at this public display of her emotions, but she seemed too worn out to care.  
It tore at his heart to see her like that.  
Henry took her hand. "Miss Price, Fanny. Maybe you should speak about it, just once. It is eating you up inside."  
He didn't see the look of surprise on Edmund's face.  
She looked up at him, teary-eyed. "How can I? How would it help? No-one should know. I just need time. I will recover."  
"Fanny," he gently said, "it is like a wound. Have you ever seen a festering wound? When someone gets an injury, the wound needs to be cleaned. If not, it can become festered and a person could die. Your injury is not of physical but of emotional nature. I believe the wound needs to be cleaned. Talk about it. Maybe just once will be enough."  
"How could I do that?" she asked. Tears were streaming down her face. Once more he offered her his handkerchief.

"Fanny, look at me please." He didn't notice his slip of her name. She looked at him.  
"Do you trust me?" She was quiet for a moment and then nodded.  
"And do you trust Bertram?" Another nod. By now Edmund looked equally worried.  
"Will you not tell us both?" Edmund nodded his ascent to this plan.  
Edmund took his coat off and placed it on the grass along the road and then helped her sit down. Both men sat next to her, each on a side.

After some hesitation, she started; first with great difficulty, but gradually it became as if a dam had been broken through and it all spilled out. She told both of them about Mr Rushworth's unwanted attentions from the beginning. Henry knew a great deal about it already, but to hear it told by herself was heart-wrenching.

"I never really knew!" Edmund said. "I remember seeing some of it, when we just got to know him. And I also remember I was ashamed of my sister Maria at how she flirted with the man. I guess she didn't want him to give his attentions to you."  
Fanny nodded. "And Aunt Norris has been blaming _me_ for it all. But if there was any way I could get rid of his advances, I would gladly do it."

After being quiet for some moments, she said: "But Sotherton was the worst. It reminded me of…" her voice was nearly a whisper and she started to shake again. "Of those friends of Tom's."  
Edmund put his hand on her shoulder, when her tears started to fall faster once more. "Poor Fanny. Yes, I can just imagine that all of this would bring up memories of them."  
Henry looked at both of his companions. The pain and despair on Fanny's face brought him nearly to tears. "What… happened?" He asked. Fanny covered her face in her hands. "Something… similar," was all Edmund said.

"Tom had two friends staying for a while, a few years ago. Both were just as disgusting as Mr Rushworth. One of them… tried to compromise me. Thankfully Edmund walked in. They were both asked to leave and not come back." This speech seemed to be too trying, for she broke down in sobs again. Without realising, Henry had taken her hand between his and stroked it with tenderness.

None of them spoke for a while. Fanny's continued sobs broke the silence, but gradually she became calmer.

Henry's own thoughts were in a turmoil. He was horrified at what she had gone through. He was glad for her sake that he himself had truly fallen in love with her. For, knowing what he was before he knew her, it could have gone in the same direction. He was ashamed to admit to it, but he knew it was true. Because of his love for her, he would never do anything against her will. He wanted the best for her! He wanted to see her happy!

"Has it helped, Fanny? To talk about it?" Edmund asked.  
"Yes, I think it has," was her soft reply. She had stopped crying and was staring into the distance. "I know there is nothing to be done about it, but it is good to know that I have two friends to support me." She let out a small laugh. "It is probably very inappropriate that I told two men. But you are the only people I trust." This last made her sigh very deeply.  
"I will not betray your trust, Miss Price," Henry said. "Nor I," Edmund followed.  
"Miss Price, I am glad that you now have also told Bertram about it. He can look out for you at home." She nodded. "I think it will help me feel safer."

Then Edmund said: "Crawford, it seems you had some foreknowledge about this situation. How did you come to know about it?"  
Henry glanced at Fanny and then answered: "At the first evening that I met Rushworth, I observed his behaviour towards Miss Price and I warned her about him, even though she of course knew already to be careful. Because of that I have tried to look out for her and I also knew how much she detested going to Sotherton that day. And as she told, I happened upon her, when… well, you know."

Edmund nodded. "Well, thank you for looking after her! I am sorry I wasn't there for you, Fanny! But I hope you know you can always come to me if you wish to talk. We are friends after all, are we not?" She nodded. "Thank you! Both of you."

"Do you feel well enough to walk back?" Henry asked her.  
"I… think so." He held out his hand and helped her up. Then they walked back. Edmund thought it wise to return to the great house straight away, even though it was clear that he had wished to be in Mary's company once more. Henry agreed with him. Fanny said she felt a little better, but it was visible to everyone that she had been crying. She should go home to rest a little and to refresh herself.  
Henry said he would excuse them to both his sisters and then said goodbye.

While walking home, he decided he needed a long ride, so as soon as he reached the parsonage, he asked the groom to ready his horse, quickly went inside to tell his sisters where he was going, and then was out again.

During his ride he got the time to think about what had happened, what he had heard, about his feelings. His mind went to a solution that he had been thinking about. He knew his love for her grew deeper each day and he could save her by marrying her. But he didn't want her to accept him just for that reason. He hoped she would come to love him as well. However, so far he hadn't had any indication in that direction. She treated him as a good friend and seemed to enjoy his company as a friend, but there was nothing more, as far as he had observed. He was glad to hear her say today that she trusted him. He thought that was a step in the right direction.

In the meantime, he might need to be careful. Not only because of Mrs Norris, but it would not do for others to assume an attachment where there was none.  
He knew so far he had always tried to treat her as a friend, but this afternoon he might have let some of his emotions be visible. He now remembered calling her by her first name. She hadn't seemed to notice in the state he was in, but he must be careful nonetheless.

Maybe he should try to take some distance. It relieved him to know Edmund could now look after her as well. It was good to have someone else share in the burden of Fanny's secret.

This last resolve was helped on literally, when an express was awaiting him when he came home.  
He was asked to come to Everingham to solve some problems. Immediately he sent off a reply that he would set off the day after tomorrow. Then he went to tell his sisters that he would be gone for about a fortnight.

The next morning, he rode out and met with Fanny. He asked how she was doing, ("Quite well") and told her about the express he had received.  
"It will be sad that I will have to leave," he said. "These last few months made me feel at home at Mansfield. I feel attached to this place in such a way that I did not think possible. I hope to be back in a fortnight, but it could be longer."  
Fanny looked a bit sad. "It will be quiet without you," she answered. "But I hope you will be back soon."  
"Maybe it will get Mrs Norris off your back for a while," he said. She sighed. "I doubt that, but that would be something."

"I will write to my sister if there is any news to tell that you might want to hear." He smiled. "Especially equestrian news." She laughed. "You know I am always eager to learn of that."  
Her laughter was music to his ears. It had been some weeks since he had heard it.

At the end of their ride, they took leave of each other and it felt strange that he would not see her for two weeks. He hoped the time would pass by quickly. And he hoped with all his might that she would be safe in the meantime.

_A.N. Heavy stuff again. I doubted about this chapter because it probably is strange (or even far-fetched), especially in that time, that Fanny would go out on her own with two men (even though they are her friends) and her telling them about inappropriate behaviour of other men.  
But, as I let Fanny explain: they really are the only two people she trusts. Mary and Mrs Grant are becoming good friends with her but I would not trust them with this sort of knowledge.  
So I hope you will forgive me for the slight impropriety in this chapter._

_Let me know what you think of this story._


	9. Chapter 9 Absence

_This chapter is more of a filler. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!_

**Chapter 9 Absence**

Fanny hardly saw anything from her surroundings. This day, a few days after Mr Crawford left, she was deep in thought during her ride. She was still out of spirits but felt some improvement.  
Even though it had been scary to talk, she did acknowledge that it had been a good thing to do. She felt a bit lighter because of sharing her burden. It didn't take away her problems and fears, but at least she had friends whom she trusted and who looked after her.  
Edmund had been very apologetic. He felt awful for failing to see her troubles and for not protecting her. He also tried to apologise for his family's neglect, but Fanny didn't want to accept that. He was not responsible for their actions!

Yesterday they had been talking whether Edmund should warn his father, so he could call off Rushworth's engagement to Maria. If Rushworth was such a rake, Edmund did not want to see his sister married to the man. But this proved a very difficult thing. For how could they persuade Sir Thomas, and consequently Maria, from ending the engagement, without telling exactly what for? Under no circumstance must they know of what Fanny's involvement was.  
They could not come to a solution for now. Fanny was still not recovered from the ordeal and emotionally not able to talk long about it. Edmund was still too shocked about it all. They resolved to remain vigilant, especially whenever Rushworth was around. They hoped to find some other grave character fault in the man, that could serve as a reason for Maria not to marry him.

Her thoughts went to Mr Crawford. It was surprising how much she missed him. But then, in the past few months he had become such a good friend and really a part of Mansfield, that it was strange that he was not here. She would not meet him on her morning rides or in the village. He was not there to invite her to have tea with his sisters. And he was not there to dine at the great house, subtly keeping an eye on her and sharing some basic silent conversation with her. Her life had improved with him being around.

Mary had invited her twice already since his departure and told she would share with her if there was any news.  
She smiled. She still did not understand why he would want to be friends with her. They were so dissimilar in their temperament and station in life. Yet he truly seemed to enjoy her company. And if they were given the chance they would be able to converse about horses for hours. It was such a joy to have a friend with a shared interest!

* * *

Henry, despite being quite busy while at Everingham, found himself very often thinking about Fanny. On the ride there from Mansfield and now, when working or walking through his house or the stables, he caught himself imagining what Fanny might have to say about such and such a thing. There were plenty of stories he could tell when he would be back. Seeing certain horses, he would think that Fanny would quite like them, and how she would laugh at some of the names.

In the past weeks, a few times during rides, he had told her names of some of his horses, and let her guess what breed they would be and she was generally quite accurate.  
With some pride he mentioned her as his friend to his stable master and told him about how knowledgeable she was. Mr Andrews said he hoped Henry would bring the lady for a visit one day so he could meet her. "She sounds like the perfect sort of woman, sir," he said.  
Henry had smiled: "She is remarkable!"

Although he enjoyed being at his own home, he equally wanted to be back at Mansfield. He missed his friends, most of all Fanny. He even missed his sisters. And he missed the tranquil life. Everingham was of course also in a quiet country area, but because he was here for business, he didn't take the time to rest and enjoy. He knew he would do that in the future again; he wished above all to share it with Fanny. Would she miss him right now? Would she remember their conversations? He hoped she was safe and was glad that Edmund was there to protect her if needed.

* * *

"Fanny! I received a letter from my brother!" Mary sounded quite enthusiastic, when she approached Fanny as soon as the latter entered the parlour at the parsonage. Fanny smiled. "Is he well?"  
"Oh yes, I think so. Although he says he misses us all. Here, you may read it."  
Fanny looked at her open-mouthed. "But, the letter is for you! I cannot possibly read your correspondence!"  
Mary smiled. "Oh do not worry. There are no secrets mentioned. And besides, a lot of what he writes might be much more of interest to you. I do not care much for his horses."  
Fanny sat down and was given the letter.

In a fine, masculine hand-writing was written the following:

_Dear sister, I hope this letter finds you in good health. I arrived here on the Thursday and have been busy ever since. There was an issue with the steward which I had to take care of. We are progressing steadily and I hope it will be resolved soon. _

_I can guess you all miss me dearly, although I know you have Edmund and Fanny to entertain you. Have you been riding a lot with them? I do hope they are in good health. _

_I promised Fanny that I would write you news that you could then tell her and as I know you don't care for my horses, the next part is mainly news that will interest her. All horses are growing well. We had the last foal of the year, just two days ago. I was glad to be present and able to assist. The mother is one of the older mares I have and this will be her last foal. We have named the filly Kaïffa, which means slender. And now you may let Miss Price guess what breed she is. You could then write me her answer in your next letter and I will let you know if she was right. I am quite certain she will guess right._

_Is there any news as to when Sir Thomas might be back? I cannot remember how long he has been gone now, but they must miss him at the great house. Before I left, Edmund asked me some advice on some estate matters. I hope he is managing well. Between you and me, I think he would be a better manager for the estate than Tom would be. But I am quite certain he will gladly leave the role behind whenever his father and brother return._

_Now I have no more news to tell you besides that I am in the hope that I can finish my business within the time I set for it. So if all goes well I hope to be back in ten days, for I do miss being at Mansfield. _

_Give my regards to Sophie and Dr Grant, and our friends._

_Yours etc., Henry._

It was strange for Fanny to read this letter. Mr Crawford wrote as he talked, so she could nearly hear his voice. He freely mentioned her given name, as he did with Edmund. She thought it must be his style and it was likely that he and his sister talked about them in this way when amongst themselves.

She loved the filly's name. He had told her there was one more horse in his stables that had not foaled yet. She tried to remember if he accidentally had mentioned the breed, but could not recall. The name was unfamiliar to her and within her mind she tried to link it with something she knew. It sounded exotic, Middle Eastern. Then she remembered reading about Napoleon's conquests and the mentioning of a town in Palestine. That same name. So, if they chose a Middle Eastern name, that must mean the horse's descent might be of that area. The answer must be that Kaïffa was an Arab.

Now she looked up to see Mary's amused face. "I guess you must have been thinking about that horse. Did you come up with an answer?" Fanny laughed. "You are right. It took me some thinking but I believe the answer you may give your brother is that the filly must be an Arab."

"Well, I shall tell him when I write," was the light-hearted answer.

_A.N. So far I've managed posting one chapter a day. But I am only a few chapters ahead in writing so I don't know how long I can keep it up. I've noticed it takes me more or less two days to write a chapter. We shall see how it goes! I hope you're still enjoying the story. And please, please, please, may I have some reviews? Thanks. :-) _


	10. Chapter 10 Acting the part

**Chapter 10 Acting the part**

Mansfield Park did seem a bit calmer than it usually was. Fanny was glad to notice that Mrs Norris didn't give her as much of her attention as usual. It helped Fanny in her recovery from Sotherton. She never forgot, but her nightmares slowly disappeared and she didn't feel as on edge as before.

Mr Crawford returned and they continued as before, although riding became less frequent since the weather started to turn towards autumn and brought storm and rain.  
Mr Crawford had congratulated her on her right guess as to the horse and then he continued to tell her in more detail about all the goings on at Everingham. She told him about all that had occurred at Mansfield when he was away, which was not much.

* * *

And then, one day in October, without warning, Tom arrived with a friend. Nobody knew where he had been, for his correspondence during his absence was minimal. Lady Bertram was happy to see her son again and his sisters were relieved for they hoped he and his friend would bring some excitement back into their lives. They thought life had become rather dull in the past weeks.  
Henry and Mary were visiting at that moment so they too heard about what Tom had been doing. It turned out he had been for some weeks at Ascot and then continued on to London. There he had made some new friends who had invited him to join them to their estate near Weymouth. That is where he had met Mr Yates and, although their acquaintance was only recently begun, Tom was pleased enough by his character and disposition to invite him to Mansfield Park. While Tom had stayed on in Weymouth, Mr Yates had visited friends in Ecclesford in Cornwall. Then they met each other again when both of them were on their way to Mansfield Park and therefore they arrived together.

During the introductions, Henry could see Lady Bertram was quite pleased with the young man, who had flattered her with his greeting. He then noticed the exact moment Mr Yates saw Fanny for the first time. His eyes got big and his mouth opened. "It is an honour to meet you, Miss Price," the man said with a deep bow.  
"Mr Yates!" Fanny's greeting was graceful but reserved.

Henry kept his eyes on Mr Yates to find out what sort of man he was. He appeared a good sort of man, if only a bit shallow. When Tom was telling his story, Yates was staring at Fanny. Henry could see Fanny pretended not to notice and was bent over her work.  
"So that's what we did at Weymouth," ended Tom his story. "Now Yates, you should tell what you have been doing in Ecclesford. It ended in quite a disappointment, did it not?"

When Yates did not react, Tom nudged him.  
Yates took his eyes off Fanny with some reluctance, but then told about his visit to his good friend Lord Ravenshaw. The disappointment lay in the fact that they had been acting a play and they had been very near representation – just two days – when there was news of the grandmother of Lord Ravenshaw having died. "Had they only kept the news quiet for a few more days, we would have been on our way to fame. But Lord Ravenshaw was adamant to have it all over. I cannot really see why, for the lady lived some two hundred miles away."

He then talked about the play ( Lovers' vows), about his own role (not very important, but not bad nonetheless), the other actors, their rehearsals, etc. etc. Maria and Julia were quite engrossed in what he was telling so they kept asking him questions and it was clear that Yates did not mind at all to be talking about it.

Henry himself was quite interested. He had never acted before but he would love to do it one day. He always enjoyed reading plays and a few times had been able to do it in this very company.  
The sisters and Tom began talking about doing some theatre themselves. Yates was enthusiastic as this might be a way he could still act.  
The conversation went on as to how they would do it, which room would be suitable, which play, etc. etc. Henry talked along happily, but he did notice that both Edmund and Fanny did not seem very charmed by the idea. "Tom, do not take this too far," Edmund warned. "Father will not like it." Tom protested against this and reasoned why it would be such a nice thing to do. "I am sure mother will benefit from the distraction."  
Different plays were mentioned and some of the party were inclined to do a comedy whereas others preferred a tragedy.  
Edmund looked quite grave. Fanny bent a little towards him and said in a low voice: "I daresay they will never be able to agree on what play they will all want. It might all come to nothing you know!"  
This seemed to lighten Edmund up a bit.  
Henry allowed a little smile. Fanny knew how to give some encouragement. And he thought she might be right, for the opinions of different people varied greatly.

The conversation went onto other topics.  
Suddenly Henry was approached by Tom. "Crawford," the man said. "When I was at Ascot I heard the name of your estate mentioned."  
"Did you? In what circumstance?"  
"One of the winning horses was said to be bred at Everingham."  
"Ah yes. We do breed mainly racing horses so I guess it happens occasionally that Everingham is mentioned. Although I love horses, I am not really fond of races myself, so I do not hear much news about it either, besides what is in the newspapers."  
Tom could not understand how someone could not love the races. Then he asked: "So what type of horse do you breed?"  
"The past few years mainly Hunters and Arabs. In the past we used to breed Thoroughbreds ourselves, but lately we have only hired out a few of our best stallions to be used for mating by others who are specialised."

Even though Fanny appeared to be engrossed in her work, Henry could see she was listening.  
"And does your estate do the training for horses to become racehorses?"  
"Not recently," Henry answered. "We break them of course, but it is too much work to train them for races, so we sell them to a renowned trainer, who then sells them on after the training is completed."  
"What happens to your mares?" Fanny asked. Henry smiled. He knew she had been listening.  
"They are sold on, mainly to serve as lady's riding horses or carriage horses."

"Fanny!" Tom said, now it seemed that she was paying attention. "How are you? You look well. Are you still riding that old mare?"  
"I am well, thank you. And Ariel is not old, but I do still ride her."  
Tom laughed. "It is only a manner of speaking. But you seem much stronger. Is it the riding?"  
Fanny coloured. She didn't really like the attention.  
"Except in the past few weeks –because of the weather – I have been riding nearly every day. I do feel stronger for it. Someone," here she looked slightly in Henry's direction. "… gave me some advice as to my seating and it has helped me a lot. I am not in pain anymore and can go much faster than I was accustomed to."  
"Well, well Fanny. Good on you. Who would have thought it: little Fanny Price galloping around in the area."

"Fanny! What are you speaking about? Come, I think your aunt has need of you," came Mrs Norris' shrill voice.  
Tom looked over, annoyed at the interruption.  
"Aunt Norris, my mother is asleep. She cannot possibly be in need of Fanny. Why do you need to interrupt our conversation?"  
"Because," Mrs Norris sounded a bit indignant. "Fanny should remember her place and it is not right for her to speak so freely in such a conversation."  
"Oh I am sure she will not forget her place," Tom now sounded sarcastic. "For you remind her every day. I instigated this conversation and she should be free to talk as she pleases."  
Mrs Norris didn't reply, but her fiery eyes told that she was not pleased to be scolded.

Fanny herself looked mortified. To be talked about in such a manner. Of course Tom meant well, but it only made it worse, for Mrs Norris would blame her for it.

Tom just shrugged and then asked her what the farthest was she had been on horseback. With a voice, slightly shaky at first, she answered, glancing at Henry meanwhile.  
They had been on that ride together. It had been a magnificent ride! They had galloped a great part of the way there, then had rested a while and then rode back. It gave him a thrill to see how much she was improved!

Henry made sure he did not add to the conversation between Tom and Fanny, for Mrs Norris was eyeing them with a disapproving look and he did not want to make it worse for Fanny.

Mrs Norris was not finished however. This time she spoke to Julia: "Julia, make sure to provide Mr Crawford with a drink, will you? I believe he finished his current drink." Without waiting for any reactions from the parties involved, she turned to Mr Yates. "Ah Mr Yates, we are all so happy that our dear Maria is about to marry Mr Rushworth. He is such a distinguished amiable young man. And we are now waiting for Mr Crawford to declare himself to our Julia. Aren't they a splendid match?!" This last was said not very loud, but nonetheless most people in the room heard.  
"Aunt Norris!" was the immediate horrified reaction of not only the lady in question but also from her two brothers. Julia then continued: "How could you say such nonsense, aunt Norris! There is no truth in that statement, I assure you!"

Henry himself was very indignant. How dare this woman assume such things! And to a stranger no less! What must Yates think?  
Edmund spoke up: "I apologise for my aunt, Mr Yates. She has no idea what she is speaking of."  
Mrs Norris seemed to have lost reason. "But it is such a good match! Promise me Julia, to accept when Mr Crawford offers for you."  
Julia coloured deeply at this. "I would not."  
"And I would not ask," Henry had to say something. He felt deeply mortified by this conversation.  
"Aunt, I think it is best to stop talking about this!" Tom said firmly and then deliberately suggested they play cards. Even Lady Bertram woke up and wanted to join, although she said Fanny should help her.

Henry was happy to have some distraction. Was there really no end to that woman's awful behaviour?  
He sat down with the Lady of the house, Fanny and Tom.  
Soon he was calming down again, for it was most amusing to play cards with Lady Bertram. She did not understand half of the game and all three her companions had to help her to play. Henry was helping Fanny, who did not know much of the game herself, having hardly had the chance to play it before.

Mrs Norris had left the room, presumably to go to her own house. Everyone in the room seemed to be able to breathe more freely now that she was gone.

Henry saw Yates in animated conversation with Julia. It seemed the man had transferred his admiration from Fanny to Julia. The latter might suit him better in disposition. Henry was glad of it. Fanny could do without yet another man vying for her attention.

After cards, before the party broke up, the subject of the acting scheme was mentioned again. Most people in the room were eager to continue planning to perform a play themselves. So they resolved to continue the discussion the next day.  
"Mr Rushworth will be of the party tomorrow and I am sure he would be happy to join us in our theatre as well," Maria said.

Henry caught the sour looks of both Edmund and Fanny at this news. They knew to be alert again.  
Henry was happy that he and Mary were now so frequent at the great house that they need not wait for an invitation to visit. This made it much easier for himself to keep an eye on Fanny.

* * *

When he walked home that evening, he thought back at what Mrs Norris had said. He was sure she was the only person having expectations that he would offer for Julia. He was glad that Julia didn't expect anything of him. She was a nice girl and he tolerated her company well enough as a friend, but she was nothing in comparison with Fanny, with whom he could discuss all sorts of things and who, besides that, also had much more substance. Julia was rather a shallow sort of girl with not much more to talk about besides fashion and the latest gossip.

He asked Mary: "I am quite sure Mrs Norris is the only person thinking I would offer for Julia, right? As far as I know I haven't raised any expectations on that subject."  
"Well, who knows?" teased Mary. "But no. I believe you are safe! That woman is mad, but that is no news. But I cannot understand why she had to say that, and especially to a stranger! I wonder what Yates thinks now. He cannot have a high opinion, at least not of her."  
Henry nodded. "I hope he will forget all of this very soon and will keep his mouth shut to others about it."

"If you're afraid of him gossiping about you, best be also careful with your attention to Fanny. I guess you're trying to not raise any expectations or have rumours started, but sometimes your feelings slip through. Brother, be careful. Imagine what that woman would say if she knew of your infatuation with her niece."

"Heaven beware!" he said. "I am careful and will be guarded. Until I am sure of her returning my feelings that is."  
"Really, Henry? You can do much better than Fanny Price. Although I must admit that I like her exceedingly. She has become a good friend. But her low birth must be an obstacle surely."  
"I do not care for low birth or her having no money. I value her much more than whether or not she has what society expects. It's her character that is important to me!  
But I will be her friend as long as she will allow it and I hope that one day she will come to love me in return!"

Mary did not reply to that. She was astonished at his apparent feelings for Fanny and the strength of them.

_A.N. So Mrs Norris is starting to crack... Tell me what you think of the story so far. _


	11. Chapter 11 Drama

**Chapter 11 Drama**

Fanny did not sleep much that night. She dreaded the arrival of Mr Rushworth. It was a good thing that he always seemed to go on business to London, which made his visits to Mansfield Park not so frequent. Maria did not seem to care very much, except when she was going to a ball, for then –she told- she wished him to be at her side. Fanny thought it likely that she wished his presence at those occasions so she could show off her rich fiancé.

In the morning she went on an early ride with Edmund, who did his best to ease her anxiety. He was not very successful but she was slightly consoled by his assurance that he would stay near her as much as he could. Fanny thought it very likely that Mr Crawford would be around as well.  
They had to return sooner than anticipated, for it started to rain.

Back at home, Fanny discovered that her aunt Norris had excused herself for the day, which she was relieved of.  
After changing, she went to the drawing room where she found her other aunt already installed for the day. Fanny's plan was to stay near her and try to not let her anxiety distract her too much when her aunt was in need of her assistance.

When her cousins and Mr Yates joined them, the conversation was soon about acting again. Books with plays were fetched from the library, and bits and pieces were read out loud and examined to rate their suitability.  
In the middle of all this hustle and bustle, the Crawford siblings arrived.  
"Ah Mr and Miss Crawford, you have arrived just in time!" exclaimed Maria. "For we are trying to decide which play to choose. Oh, I wish my dear Rushworth were here already. I am sure he would have a valuable opinion on the matter."

Mr Crawford looked first in Fanny's direction and with a raise of the eyebrows asked how she was doing. She gave him a shaky smile. He nodded encouragingly at her. Then he seemed to notice that Mrs Norris was not present and relief was visible on his face.  
He came and sat near her and Edmund.  
"Good morning. Did you two go for a ride today? My sister thought she saw you passing, presumably on your way back."  
Edmund nodded. "Yes, we went out quite early, but we still got caught in the rain. What about yourself?"  
"A very short one today. I did not want to miss the conversation about acting." Here he winked and rolled his eyes as if to say that he did not really care about that.

"I fear, Mr Crawford, that if that is your object for being here, you have chosen the wrong place in the room to sit." Fanny was surprised at herself for making this joke and blushed because of her forwardness.  
He laughed at her. "You are right of course. But I need not be close to the others to hear what the plans are. I can easily hear them speak from here." Fanny smiled shyly.

"Fanny, which colour should I choose next?" came aunt Bertram's voice.  
With patience Fanny helped her aunt on and then returned to her own work while listening to the conversation between Edmund and Mr Crawford.  
Edmund seemed a bit out of sorts and was staring longingly in the direction where Mary was sat. When entering she had greeted them, but then attached herself straight away to the theatre party.  
Fanny did not pay much attention to that group. She was not interested in the acting and it was rather difficult to not hear their voices. Mr Crawford was right about the fact that they were rather loud.

After a little while he excused himself and went to join the others. Fanny knew he liked theatre and that he wished to one day be able to do some acting. She had heard him read Shakespeare a few times in this very room and he had seemed to enjoy it very much. She thought he had a very good reading voice and really brought the characters to life with his manner of speech.

Half an hour later Mr Rushworth was announced. Fanny was surprised at how strong her reaction was at his presence. She could barely suppress a shudder of fear. Edmund laid his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it for a moment, to give her courage.  
She only slightly looked up when Mr Rushworth greeted her, she curtsied quickly and then sat back down.

The rest of the morning was agony. This was the first time since Sotherton that she saw him again and even hearing his voice greatly distressed her. Often she had to undo some of her stitching and start again. She was glad Lady Bertram did not notice how distracted she was.  
Mr Crawford had come back to their corner and sat down next to her, conversing with Edmund about estate business. His presence calmed her down a bit. Neither man left her side and they seemed to subtly support her with their presence.

In the afternoon the weather turned for the better and most of the group went out for a ride. Mary declared she was not up to it and stayed, as well as Edmund and Mr Crawford. The four of them had then a rather pleasant time. With Lady Bertram dozing, they talked among themselves and played some card games. Fanny relaxed again. It was good to be with her friends once more, Mrs Norris and Mr Rushworth absent and her louder cousins also.

Mary told them she was quite determined to participate in the acting and Edmund asked her if anything was decided yet regarding which play. She then showed the two plays between which they were to choose. Apparently it had taken a long time to narrow the choices down to only those two.  
Edmund and Fanny scanned the pages of the two plays.  
"Isn't this the play Yates mentioned yesterday?" Edmund asked, holding his up.  
"Lovers' vows? Yes, it is."  
"I am very surprised that you all chose this as one of the options. I think it's totally unsuitable. I would never have my sisters acting in something like this!"

He put the book down as if it was too dirty to hold any longer. Fanny picked it up and looked through it. Some passages made her blush scarlet red. This was horrible. How could they even consider it? And had Mr Yates been acting in this? She herself felt even ashamed for briefly reading through it.  
"I agree, Edmund. This is… disgusting."

* * *

Henry looked at them both and saw they meant it. He himself had briefly flicked through it before and didn't see much wrong with it. But seeing Fanny so obviously distressed and disgusted about it made him think.  
He asked if he could read through it as well, and kept in mind their upbringing in the countryside rather than his own in liberal London. And he saw what they must mean.  
"I guess you are right," he said. "I really would like to act, but if they choose this, I am going to decline."  
Mary shrugged. "I do not see much wrong in it. It is just a love story. Besides, it is not as if we are going to perform in front of strangers. I think it's an innocent enough diversion within a circle of friends and family."  
Henry sighed. His sister was not very good in understanding that other people could have different opinions and the reason why.

Then Edmund said: "I am quite sure they will not choose it for there are not enough people to fill all the roles. And I hope Tom is wise enough to cancel this whole plan in time but I fear he is too much enjoying it to care for my father's opinion on the matter. My father must be on his way back now. What if he arrived and they were in the middle of it all? He would not be happy at all." Fanny agreed with him. "I am sure my aunt Norris will forbid them to continue. At least she is always solicitous as to what Sir Thomas might think." Henry thought she might be right.

* * *

Unfortunately, they found the opposite was true. It seemed at first the next day – when Mrs Norris was back – that she _would_ oppose the scheme but then she actually offered her services so that they would not make too much costs. The woman said she would keep an eye out on their expenses and help them out with the practical things as costumes and stage curtains.

When it became clear that _she_ would not oppose, Edmund tried again to reason with Tom, talking about the costs, about his sisters acting in such a scandalous play and especially how their father would react if he knew. Tom did not listen to him. "Take care of your own business and I will take care of the rest," was his impatient answer.

Despite Henry's protests and Edmund's objections, the group chose for Lovers' vows. Henry then decidedly told them that he would not participate and no amount of cajoling of the others induced him to change his mind.  
Even trying to tell them there would not be enough people to act all the parts, did not help. Tom thought it would all work out and if they had a shortage of people, he had some friends who would be happy to help out.  
Henry gave up and, when on a ride the following day, with Edmund and Fanny, the former said: "We have tried everything. I cannot understand how they do not see the evil in this scheme. I am rather worried at what my father would do if he found out."  
"I believe we can do nothing more," Fanny said. "If even my aunts do not seem opposed to it there is not much we can do."  
They then left the subject and went on to talk about other things.

* * *

When going home that evening, Henry tried to talk with Mary. He tried to explain there must be a difference in upbringing in the countryside as opposed to one in London. And that some things that were acceptable in the big city were not here in the rural areas.  
Mary laughed a bit. "I suppose you are right, but if Mr Bertram and Maria and Julia do not mind, then I do not see why it is such a problem. Besides, I quite enjoy everything surrounding it; our conversations, the choosing of the actors, the thinking about the stage, etc. The acting is only part of the whole process."  
Henry sighed. "I know. And you know I would agree with you if not for the choice of _this_ play. But I see I cannot persuade you. What about Edmund? You know he is opposed to it."  
"Well, if he is to be a clergyman, I expect no less. It is a shame really. There is a character in the play who is a clergyman. It would suit him well I believe." Now Henry rolled his eyes. "I thought you liked him. Why do you go against his values? Why do you not try to understand his reasoning?"  
Mary huffed. "I do like him, but sometimes he is a bit too stuffy. In that respect he would suit your Fanny very well."

Henry was hurt. "They are alike, but that does not mean they suit each other. I know she and I are very different, but that doesn't seem to be an issue in our friendship. And how can you so carelessly talk about the man you like to be matched with someone else? I am not sure your sentiments run very deep."

"Oh brother, do not make such a fuss. I was just joking about Edmund and Fanny. I have decided I will not oppose a match between you and her. I think she is good for you."  
And with that, Mary seemed to have closed the topic.

* * *

Even though she did not agree with it, in some ways Fanny was glad that most people in the house were busy with theatre. Mr Rushworth was very vocal about his enthusiasm for acting in a play; he was too occupied to bother Fanny. Mrs Norris was also too busy. She was helping the group in the billiards room which they had decided would be the best place to act.

Mr Crawford kept Fanny and lady Bertram company. Edmund was in his father's study, dealing with some estate matters. Although Tom was back, he had not yet taken back his supposed role as eldest and therefore master of the house. Tom's mind was probably too occupied with the acting and for now, Edmund was used to his tasks.

While Fanny and her aunt were busy with their embroidery, Mr Crawford was reading to them. Suddenly he interrupted himself.  
"Lady Bertram, my sister, Mrs Grant invites you for tea tomorrow. She said: with all the theatre going on, you might want some quiet company. You too, Miss Price!" He smiled at her.  
"That is very kind of Mrs Grant," Lady Bertram replied. "What do you think Fanny? Should I accept the invitation?"  
"If you want to, you should, aunt. I think it will be good to be out on a visit."  
"Well, if you are coming as well, I should like to go."  
Mr Crawford laughed. "I will tell my sister to expect you tomorrow. Will you take the carriage?"  
The ladies nodded and then they all continued their previous occupation.

In the following week they went not once, but twice to the parsonage. Nobody in the great house seemed to miss them. Fanny was glad to be able to spend some time away. The weather was horrible some days, so she hardly came outside. She missed her rides and the free conversations with Mr Crawford in particular.  
Edmund was busy a lot of the time. He wanted to make sure everything was in order before his father came back.

The play seemed to be progressing. All over the house it was possible to hear people practising their speeches, Mrs Norris walked around with big pieces of fabric. She had tried to get Fanny involved in helping, although ordering was a more adequate word. Lady Bertram had objected as she said she could not spare Fanny. That was on the day they went for the second time to the parsonage. Fanny was relieved that she would not have to get involved; she truly did not want to.  
Mrs Norris called her selfish, but as Lady Bertram had made the decision, she could not do much about it.

* * *

Henry knocked on the door of the study. Edmund bid him enter.  
"Crawford! Good to see you! Is there a particular reason that you want to speak to me?"  
"Yes, Bertram. Miss Price told me you might want to tell your father to end Rushworth's engagement to your sister. Have you thought yet about how to proceed?"

Edmund nodded. "We gave it some thought a few weeks ago. At the moment he seems too occupied with the acting to notice Fanny, for which I am very glad. But I still do not wish him as a brother-in-law. It truly is difficult, as it would not be wise if my father knew what Rushworth did to Fanny. We thought we might find other things in his character or behaviour that are objectionable enough without pointing towards Fanny. But so far we have not found anything. To be able to find something we would have to observe him and you understand that Fanny cannot do that. I myself am also very reluctant, yet I am trying my best. Without any results so far.  
What do you think?"

Henry was quiet for a moment.  
"I agree with your idea, but I also can see that it is a nearly impossible task, to observe the man. I have been thinking: I know Rushworth has some business in London. It seems he is going there rather often. I wonder if we can find out what he does there and if it is all 'clean' so to speak." Edmund nodded. "Yes, that might be a way to go. Have you got any contacts that might be of help to us in that? Very discreetly of course."  
"I happen to know the right person who could help. I have already written to him and instructed him to find out anything about Rushworth. What he does, where he goes, who he meets with, etc. I do hope we will soon hear from him."

Edmund looked relieved. "Thank you for that! That is very good news. I hope it will bring the results we are looking for. Let me know as soon as you have news. If you don't mind, that is."  
Henry smiled. "I will let you know. Do you think Miss Price should know?"  
Edmund thought for a moment. "I think she should. She will be relieved to hear about any effort to get him to leave our family."  
The two men then shook hands. They both hoped for results in their favour. Anything that would help free Fanny from the dangers of Rushworth's company and save the family from this unwanted connection.

* * *

The theatre scheme seemed to progress well. Tom had send a message to two of his friends to ask if they were willing to participate.  
Edmund came to tell this in a very agitated manner one morning, when Fanny came back from a ride with Mr Crawford.  
"I was already so against this play and now he is getting strangers in. I do not like it that my sisters and Miss Crawford should have to act opposite people they don't know.  
Oh Fanny, I really don't know. I am now contemplating if I should play a part myself, to prevent that from happening. What do you think?"

Before Fanny could say anything, Mr Crawford spoke up.  
"Bertram, I do understand your dilemma, but, as far as my sister is concerned, you should not worry too much. I am sure she will handle herself quite well. Besides, she told me only this morning that if strangers were to come, she would change some of the speeches and actions of her role, so it would not be too awkward. As for your sisters, you can hardly step in and play the lover of one of their characters."

Edmund nodded. "I think you are right, but I still wish I could do something about it."  
"I think, Edmund, you should not betray your principles just to save them from some sort of scandal. They themselves are choosing this. I think they would not thank you for stepping in if you did." Fanny was convinced about that. "I am still hoping that something happens and they have to stop the whole scheme."

The next day a note came, that Tom's friends were willing to come and would be arriving the day after tomorrow.  
Their arrival would bring a lot of drama into the lives of the people at Mansfield!

_A.N. Just yesterday I came up with a totally different kind of story (on Pride and Prejudice). I think it will be a quick one, but I might have less time to spend on this story. Luckily I still have a few chapters already written, so you might not notice any delays in my posting. ;-)  
I know the basics of where this story is going, but I just have to write it. I might be in for some surprises yet as to the plot. :-) _


	12. Chapter 12 Discover your strength

**Chapter 12 Discover your strength**

Henry Crawford was woken up earlier than was his custom by the arrival of an express rider. The note held quite a lot of information and Henry read it with growing satisfaction. This information and the evidence of the facts would be enough to rid the Bertram family of the presence of Mr Rushworth. Fanny would be safe!

He decided to go and tell them at once. Without waiting for breakfast, he went out, took his horse and rode to the great house.  
All was still quiet except in the stables. Two men had just arrived and Henry quite unintentionally overheard their quiet conversation with none other than Mr Rushworth. Henry made sure his presence went unnoticed and heard the following:

"He is getting quite impatient now you know. You have a week I believe and then it must be paid. What is taking you so long, Rushworth?"  
Rushworth himself now sounded a bit stressed:  
"I am sure I will manage, but I have to wait until the old man is home before I can get married. Only then can I access the dowry. My hands are tied. I have told him that, but he would not give me more time."  
"That's because he's already given you much more time than you deserve," spoke the other man. "I am sure you will find other ways to get the money. Anyway, we are here now and we could help you with that; of course we will require something in return."  
From where Henry stood, he could see the distressed countenance of Rushworth.

The three men now started to walk towards the doors. It seemed their meeting was over.  
"So, have you had any luck yet with that girl, the cousin? I am sure you have had plenty of time now to get her into your bed." This was the first man speaking again.  
"Ah no, I'm afraid not. I've tried, mind you. But she is too shy, behaves like a scared little rabbit. I have to admit that my own future wife is not as delectable as she, but she is much more willing. I am sure I will have some fun with her once we are wed."

"You know, I've tried it once, a few years ago. Unfortunately, I was discovered before I could get anywhere with her."  
"Yes, and then we were both kicked out, just because of your stupidity. You should have been more careful!"  
"Do not worry, I will be more careful. I might even succeed this time!"

The three were now out of the stables and out of hearing, walking towards the house.  
Henry sat down on a pack of hay, rather shocked by all he had heard. It seemed this conversation verified the truth of the note that he received earlier. But it was all the more shocking to hear that these were the men who tried to compromise Fanny before they were sent away and prohibited to ever return.  
How audacious to now just arrive here and act as if nothing had happened before!  
He knew it was Tom who had invited them. He had probably long forgotten that his friends were not allowed at Mansfield Park. Henry did not know how long ago it all had happened.

He roused himself into action and walked to the house himself. When entering there was no sign of the three men he saw earlier. He addressed the butler. "Baddeley, could you tell me where I can find Mr Edmund Bertram? I have got a rather urgent matter to discuss with him."  
"I believe he is in the breakfast room, sir. I will call him immediately."  
Henry followed Baddeley in that direction and as soon as Edmund came out of the breakfast room, Henry started to speak. "Bertram, I apologise for being so early and disturbing your breakfast, but I have got news. I believe Miss Price should hear it as well."  
Edmund looked at him. "You look agitated. Very well, I shall call her and we can go into my office." He stepped back into the room and a moment later he and Fanny reappeared. Henry greeted her and then the three of them walked the room Edmund was using as his study, since his father's study was used by the theatre team as their dressing room.

They all sat down and Edmund said: "Well Crawford, tell us your news. It must be very important for you to come here so early."  
Henry began:  
"This morning I received an express with information my contact in London has found out about Rushworth. I hope you will be alright to hear about him, Miss Price. Tell me if it becomes too much for you.  
Wait, I think it's best if you read the note yourselves. Here it is."

He handed them the letter and they read:

_Crawford, I have done as you asked and have found out a lot about this Mr Rushworth. Firstly, whenever he is in London he frequently visits a certain house in Covent Garden, about thrice a week. But recently he has not been seen there, but in a more unsavoury bit of town. This might be due to lack of money as you will understand from the rest I have to tell you._

_He frequents some play houses and we found that he has run up debts with a certain Lord G-, who owns an estate in Yorkshire. My informant tells me the sum is substantial and Rushworth is expected to pay everything back in ten days' time. If he is not able to do so, some grave repercussions await him, but I received no details about what they might entail. _

_I will send you some letters of evidence in the next few days, so you can use them for your purpose.  
Yours etc._

Both Edmund and Fanny looked up from the letter with big eyes.  
"Well, that would certainly be reason enough to break off the engagement. I do hope my father arrives soon!" Edmund said.  
Fanny asked: "What is Covent Garden?"  
Henry blushed. "Ah I'm sorry that you had to read about that. It's a certain area in London with houses where ladies reside and men visit them."  
Fanny herself blushed scarlet when she understood. She only managed to nod.

Henry then went on: "This is not the only news I have. I wanted to get here as quickly as possible and rode over instead of walking. When I was putting Storm in the stables I overheard a conversation. Part of the conversation confirms the information in the letter – and I was equally glad and shocked to hear it. One of the three men was Rushworth himself. The two others were those friends Tom has invited over. I take it you haven't met them yet?"

They shook their heads.  
Henry told what the conversation was about.

When he was finished, Edmund said: "So, if I understand it right, Rushworth is marrying Maria so he can get her dowry to pay off his debts? And the other two will help him to find other ways to get money? We will have to be careful and I will have to alert the servants to keep watch so they won't get a chance to steal things of value. It really is unfortunate and dangerous that Tom has allowed the acting party to use my father's study. They will almost have free access and plenty of things for the taking."

"One more thing," Henry said. He did not want to tell them what exactly the men had said about Fanny, but he needed to tell who they were.  
"When they walked away, they were talking about you, Miss Price. It seems those two men are the very two men whom you told about and whom Sir Thomas forbade to ever enter Mansfield Park again!"

Fanny turned white. Throughout the whole conversation she had been quiet and had looked very shocked. Now she looked as if she was about to faint.  
"How dare they!" Edmund sounded very angry. "How dare Tom invite them again as if nothing has happened! And how dare they just turn up here!"

Henry stretched out his hand to steady Fanny for she was swaying in her seat.  
"I am really sorry that I had to tell this, but it would have been worse if you had seen them entering the drawing room without forewarning. Bertram?" With one hand he pointed to the decanter on the side table. Edmund understood and filled a glass with a little bit of brandy. He gave it to Henry, who handed it to Fanny.  
"Here, drink this. It will help you feel a bit better."  
Without a word she took it and drank it. Then she coughed because of the strength of it, before starting to cry. For a while she seemed unaware of her surroundings.  
Henry himself was unaware of the fact that he was caressing Fanny's hands. Edmund had started to pace.

"The good thing is that we now got information which will allow my father to end the engagement between Rushworth and my sister. But meanwhile, we are stuck with three unwanted and potentially dangerous guests – dangerous for property as well as for Fanny. I will have to speak with Tom. I have to try to tell him what his friends are involved in, to remind him of the fact that my father has banned these friends from this house."

Henry nodded. "I agree that you must try. I only hope that it would not make it worse. What if they find out we know what they are up to? We might get into far greater danger, and your family as well."  
"You are right. We must be very careful. Do you think it would help if we waited for those documents you will receive in the coming days? This reminds me: that will only be information about Rushworth himself, not about Nicholson and Matthews. Could you send an express to your contact to investigate them as well? If we can prove what they are involved in, we might be able to have Tom at least sever his ties of friendship with them."

"I will write a note immediately." Henry turned his attention towards Fanny. "How are you? Can we do anything this moment to help?"  
She shook her head. "I… just need some time to get myself together. I am very grateful for all the effort you put into getting these scoundrels away. That is a comfort in itself." Her voice was soft and she had some difficulty speaking, but she sounded quite determined.

"Good," he answered. "I will write the note now and then we see what we can do next."  
Reluctantly he let go of her hands, meanwhile looking at her closely to ascertain she was able to sit without his support.  
Edmund handed him a pen and paper and Henry wrote the message. "Could you repeat their names and other information you have about them please?" Edmund complied and soon the note was finished. Next, Edmund rang for Baddeley to get a messenger and soon the letter was on its way to London.

Edmund called Baddeley again. The man had been with the family for many years, was loyal and discreet, exactly what they needed.  
"Baddeley, I believe we have two extra guests as of today. While I hope they will leave as soon as possible, this is not likely. I want you to appoint a few trusted footmen to discreetly keep an eye on them. I also need another one to do the same with Mr Rushworth. I want to be notified about any suspicious activity of the three of them and anything else that might be worth knowing about them. Thank you!" Baddeley nodded, bowed and left the room.

"I think at the moment this is all we can do," Edmund said. "As we already were, we must remain vigilant and again, Fanny you would do well to be with other people at all times, but you are already doing that."  
He then walked towards her and embraced her. "Dear cousin, we will keep doing our best to sort this out so you will be safe again. Talk to me if you need to and I'm sure Crawford would say the same. You are not alone in this!" He patted her on the hair and then let go.  
"I believe we should have some breakfast now. Fanny, you might want to refresh yourself first." Upon her nodding, he rang the bell. A maid entered.

"Sarah, could you accompany Miss Price to her room, help her to refresh herself and then stay with her until she feels well enough to come down for breakfast upon which you accompany her there?" Sarah curtsied and she and Fanny walked out of the room.  
Before the men left the room, Henry said: "I will not tell her, but maybe you should know what I overheard them say about Fanny." He then told what he heard.

Edmund sighed. "I cannot believe this is happening! This should be a safe house for her. She really must feel hunted. When will she ever have peace in her life?"  
Henry did not know what to answer.

* * *

The two men made their way to the breakfast room.  
By now the whole family and guests were present, with the addition of the two newest guests.

"Edmund, Mr Crawford!" was Julia's enthusiastic greeting. "You've just missed the introduction to these two fine gentlemen. Although, I am sure Edmund remembers them from some years ago."  
Now Tom stood up. "Brother, I am sure you remember Mr Nicholson and Lord Matthews. Gentlemen, this is Mr Crawford, of Everingham in Norfolk. He is visiting his sister at the parsonage."  
The men had stood up and now came and shook hands. With what Henry now knew about them, he had a hard time to act with some resemblance of composure.  
They all sat down again.

"Where is Fanny? I was sure she must be down already," Lady Bertram said.  
"I just saw Fanny," Edmund replied. "She will be down shortly."  
Five minutes later, she entered the room. Henry was glad to notice she did not look so distressed; at least not so that someone else would notice it. He still saw it in her eyes.  
She sat down near Edmund and himself and barely looked up.

It was Julia again who spoke up. "Fanny, do you remember Mr Nicholson and Lord Matthews? They have come to assist us in our acting." Fanny briefly looked up, inclined her head and said: "Good day." Henry could see she could do no more. He noticed how her hand trembled when she took up her cup of tea.

During breakfast he kept an eye on the three men. Rushworth was occupied by his fiancée, the other two were, between talking, openly staring at Fanny. Henry's blood boiled with anger.

After the meal they all dispersed through the house. Tom and Julia showed Matthews and Nicholson their theatre area.

"Are you coming for a ride?" Edmund asked Henry. "The weather is quite nice today."  
"I would like to come, yes. But I think I must go to the parsonage first. My sisters won't know what happened to me. And Mary might want to be accompanied to visit here."  
Edmund nodded. "By all means. Ask if Mrs Grant wishes to come as well? My mother would like her company I believe."  
"I shall ask her. Then I will bring them here and we go for a ride afterwards?"  
"Splendid! We will be ready."

Henry left the house, got his horse and rode to the parsonage. His sisters and Dr Grant still sat down to breakfast.  
"Good morning Henry, you are late for breakfast! Where have you been?" Sophie asked.  
"Good morning. I come from the great house. And I had breakfast there. I'm sorry. I left here really early because I urgently needed to talk to Edmund."  
He sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee.  
"Mary, are you going to the house today?"  
Mary looked at him. "Of course. We are still rehearsing and will soon be ready for performance."

"Ah, about that. Tom's two friends have arrived. I remember you talking about changing your speeches and actions a bit. I strongly advise you to do that. If they have to participate, just be careful. I don't trust them."

"Why, what's wrong with them?" Mary looked curious.  
"I can't say, but just promise me to be careful please."  
"I will. I must say, I find Mr Rushworth sometimes creepy! Did you know that at first he went after Fanny, before he fell in love with Maria? Julia told me."  
Henry was unpleasantly surprised. How did Julia know that? It must have been quite clear when it happened. But why would she tell others about it? He knew Julia could be quite careless with what she said.

"I was aware," he answered Mary. "Please don't spread something like that! It can damage Fanny."  
"I will not, I promise," said Mary. "If she is to be my sister-in-law I would not want to spread gossip about her."  
"Mary!" Sophie exclaimed. Henry rolled his eyes. "And that is another thing you should not talk about until things are settled."  
"Are you going to ask her?" Sophie asked.  
Henry sighed. "I hope so, one day. But I first want to be sure of her regard for me. Until then, I will not say anything."

After they had finished their meal, his sisters prepared themselves to go to the Park. They wanted to walk so Henry walked with them with his horse on the lead. When they arrived, he left them at the front door and walked to the stables. He found Edmund and Fanny waiting for him.  
He greeted them and then asked: "How are you now, Miss Price?"  
"I think I am alright. This morning it was the shock more than anything else. To be in one house again with those men! But I will try my best to bear it."  
"You are very strong, Miss Price!" He smiled at her. "Now, with such a fine day, we can make a good long ride. What say you to some racing?"  
She smiled back. "That sounds good."

They rode forward and Edmund followed them.

* * *

The sunlight was filtered by a soft haze. The temperature was quite mild and made it very pleasant. Soon they were galloping through the fields. Fanny once more forgot her troubles for a while and enjoyed the sense of freedom she always got when racing on her horse.  
They went further than they had recently gone and then stopped on one of the highest hills in the area. They gave the horses a little rest.

Fanny felt invigorated and strong. It made her feel like she could conquer anything.  
Including the 'villains' at home.  
While her two companions were talking, she let her mind wander and thought about how much had happened already only that morning. Her shock had been great to hear that those two had dared to visit them again. She shook her head in an attempt to get rid of her thoughts, for thinking about them made her feel scared again.

She was very grateful for Edmund and Mr Crawford for their care and protection. But she still felt very vulnerable. Being dependent on them and the feeling of always having to be alert when in the house was very tiring.  
Would she not be able to defend herself if it came to it? She knew she was much stronger than before. Her riding in the past few months had given her much more energy. And she was now secure in the knowledge of having two friends who looked out for her and who shared her secret. With these two things – having friends and possessing more strength – her situation had certainly changed. She was not so vulnerable as before.  
Even though she would do as much in her power to prevent being alone with any of them. She felt better now and was determined to be strong.

She was interrupted in her musings by Edmund.  
"Are you ready to go back?" he asked.  
She nodded. "Yes, I am! And Ariel looks like she is ready too."  
They mounted their horses and turned homewards.

When they were nearing Mansfield Park, her courage began to sink again until she admonished herself for giving up so quickly. She realised that she had to keep reminding herself to be brave.  
When they walked to the house, Mr Crawford laughed at her: "You look very determined, Miss Price!" He winked and she blushed but then smiled. "I have decided to not be fearful anymore. I know there is still danger, but being afraid of what may never come, is useless."  
He patted her on the back. "That's the right way of thinking!"

"Where have you been, Fanny?" asked Lady Bertram when they came in.  
"We went riding, aunt," she replied.  
"Ah, yes, I remember now. Well, Mrs Grant has kept me company and we have had a very pleasant time visiting."

"I am going to see how the theatre is going," Mr Crawford announced. "If you will excuse me."  
"And I need to do some work in my office," Edmund said. "Will you be alright, Fanny?"  
She nodded. "I will, thank you."

* * *

For tea everyone gathered in the drawing room.  
Maria and Julia told how their acting was progressing and they were assisted in this by Mr Rushworth, who truly seemed to enjoy the acting.

Mary asked if someone who was not acting, would be so kind to help her rehearse her lines. Edmund – who seemed to have felt so deprived of her company – immediately consented to help her.  
"Could you help _me_ please, Mr Crawford?" Julia asked that gentleman. He nodded.  
Tom was regaling his friends about what he had seen at the horse races and Maria and her fiancé seemed to have a private conversation. Mrs Norris was frantically stitching something and meanwhile talked to Mrs Grant.

Fanny was nearly finished with her current embroidery project, a handkerchief, when Mrs Norris suddenly spoke to her.  
It had been very pleasant in the past days to not see so much of her aunt.  
"Fanny, I have finished this curtain. If you could bring it to the billiard room and take the other one back to me here. It will be on a chair in the corner near the door."

Without waiting for an answer she put the curtain in Fanny's hands and all but shooed her out of the room.  
The curtain was rather heavy and a bit awkward to hold. When she was nearing the billiard room, she heard a voice behind her.

"Miss Price, allow me to carry it for you." It was Mr Nicholson.  
Fanny's first internal reaction was fear and the wish to run away. But then she remembered her resolve to be brave.  
"No thank you, Mr Nicholson. I am quite capable of doing it myself." She kept walking to her destination.  
As she had expected, he stayed by her side.  
"Can I help you, sir? If you are looking for my cousin, he is still in the drawing room."  
"Ah no, I just left there. I needed to pick up my copy of the play and hoped you could help me practise my lines." He sounded very insincere, a bit like Mr Rushworth, but smoother. It made her cringe internally, but she managed to not show it.  
"Why me? I am not participating in the play and have no inclination to get involved."  
"Ah, Miss Price. You are very severe. I truly hoped we could get reacquainted."  
Fanny felt her anger rising.

"Sir, I have no wish for that. And now if you will excuse me. I have to get the other curtain for my aunt."  
She now entered the billiard room but was followed by Mr Nicholson. While she lay the curtain down on a chair, he closed the door.  
Now Fanny walked towards the other door to leave, but he was quicker and blocked her way.

"Come, come Fanny. Last time we were interrupted by your cousin, but I am sure you would have enjoyed it. Can't you see how I'm suffering? I have been hankering these past years to lay my hands on you again."

The nerve of that man! He didn't even take the effort to conceal what he wanted to do.

Instead of fright, Fanny felt anger boiling inside her.

She looked around and saw the billiard table next to her. Reaching for a cue, she spat: "For the last time sir: leave me alone! Or you will rue the day you ever set foot in this house!" With this she firmly grasped the cue and pointed it towards the man.

_A.N. nice cliffhanger. I was tired of Fanny always being dependent on other people's protection - no matter how important that is (and good that there are at least two people looking after her). Time for her to show some spirit. What do you think?_


	13. Chapter 13 Unexpected return

**Chapter 13 Unexpected return**

Henry tried to concentrate on his task. He had to admit that Julia knew her lines quite well. But it held no interest for him. He wished that he could talk with Fanny.

Fanny! He looked up and saw that she was not in the room! How had he missed her leaving?  
He motioned to Edmund, who understood him.  
"Mother, where is Fanny? I did not notice her leave."  
"Fanny is bringing a curtain for me to the billiard room," Mrs Norris' answered instead. "I do not know why you are always asking where she is."  
Henry looked around at the rest of the people gathered and then noticed that Nicholson was missing. This was not right!  
He looked at Edmund. They both stood up.  
"Excuse me," Henry said and then they both left the room.

"I can't believe I missed seeing her leave the room. Or that Nicholson. I so hope it is just a coincidence and nothing happened!"  
Henry nodded at Edmund's words.  
When they reached the door of the billiard room, they heard raised voices.  
Henry clearly recognised Fanny's voice:  
"For the last time sir: Leave me alone! Or you will rue the day you ever set foot in this house!"

Edmund opened the door and this is what they saw:  
Nicholson stood in front of the other door, trying to open it. Fanny had a cue in her hands and threatened to hit the man. She looked very angry.  
Now Nicholson had managed to open the door, but before he could leave, Edmund spoke.

"Nicholson! After last time I had hoped you learned your lesson! And yet, here you are again." Then he turned to a footman, who had followed them, and said, without giving Nicholson a chance to say anything. "Samuel, bring this man to his room and make sure he doesn't leave it."  
Samuel, who was quite a muscled man, gripped Nicholson's arm firmly and pulled him away.

Now Henry walked towards Fanny, who seemed frozen on the spot, cue still in the air.  
When he reached her, he gently took the cue out of her hands.  
She started to laugh. "I did it! I scared him off!" Then her laugh turned into a sob and she collapsed in his arms. He sat her down on a nearby chaise and let her cry in his arms.

* * *

"Here is the curtain, aunt," Edmund said, when he handed the item to Mrs Norris.  
"I expected Fanny to bring it to me, about half an hour ago. Where is she?"  
Edmund sighed. "Fanny felt a little unwell. She is resting."  
Before Mrs Norris could say anything back, Edmund turned around and walked out of the room again, in the direction of his office.

* * *

Henry was waiting for him there.  
After a short while in the billiard room, they had escorted Fanny to her room, where, according to the maid, she had gone to bed and cried herself to sleep.  
Henry was pacing through the room when Edmund joined him.

"We really must speak to Tom now. I had hoped we could wait until we had more information," Edmund said. "Alas, Nicholson forced our hands. I will not let him leave his room if I can help it. But the others will wonder where he is. I do not want to lie, but I also do not want to tell the truth about what happened."  
"We can tell them he asked to be excused for he had urgent matters to attend to."  
Edmund shrugged. "I guess we could tell that. But I am worried if Matthews will accept this."  
Henry laughed wryly. "With Fanny also absent, he might think Nicholson has succeeded in seducing her. I do not know if this assumption would make matters worse or if it would give us more time."

"I don't know either. For now, I wish we could pretend we don't know where he is and deal with everything tomorrow. This day has been long and too much has happened. Besides, I need time to think about what I will tell Tom."

They were interrupted by the dinner bell.  
"If you join the others," Edmund said to Henry, "I will come soon, but I will first instruct Samuel and Baddeley what to say, should people ask about Nicholson's whereabouts."

Henry went to the drawing room to find everyone was already moving out towards the dining room. He took his sister's arm to escort her in. He was glad the dinner setting was rather informal. He hoped it would help conceal the absence of two people of the party.  
When everyone was seated, Edmund walked in. He bowed in the direction of his mother. "Excuse me ma'am, for my tardiness." She nodded at him.  
He then sat down on an empty seat, which was near his mother. A moment later dinner was served.  
"Edmund," Lady Bertram said. "I believe you said earlier on that Fanny was unwell. Was she not able to come to dinner?"  
"Indeed mother. I just went to check on her. Sarah told me she is asleep. When she wakes up later, she will get a tray in her room."  
"Good!" was Lady Bertram's reaction. Then she continued: "Excuse me for asking, Lord Matthews, but I do not see your friend. Is he not well?"

Henry looked at what the man might say. He did not seem surprised and looked rather smug. "I am sorry ma'am, he told me he had some unexpected business to attend to. He did not know how long it would take before he could grace us with his presence again."

Henry caught a look from Edmund. They both realised that either Nicholson had _told_ his friend what his plan was, or Matthews _suspected_ the reason for his absence. And it seemed he believed that Nicholson had been successful in his endeavours.

After dinner, Tom forewent the separation of the sexes, as he said there would be a last rehearsal for the play, and if his mother would excuse them, or –better still – would join them to watch.  
She assented and the whole party then went to the billiard room.  
While the actors went to dress, Mrs Norris, with some help of two footmen, hung up the curtains in front of an area that had been set aside as stage.

Edmund took Henry outside the room where they would not be overheard.  
"What did you think of Matthews' reply?" He asked.  
"While it is true that he did our work for us, I do not like the implication that he knew exactly what Nicholson was up to." Henry answered. "At least he has the decency to not openly declare it."  
Edmund nodded.  
"I wonder what he will do when Nicholson doesn't turn up at any time soon. Or if Fanny reappears."  
"We're not out of danger, so to say," Henry said. "We might have earned some respite, but we still must find a solution."  
Edmund sighed: "It would not do to hope that tomorrow we will have a message from London. Unless there is information of any kind readily available."  
"No, I expect to hear something the day after next the earliest." Then he sighed as well. "I wonder how Fanny is doing! She was very brave this afternoon." He smiled a sad smile. "It is very unfortunate that she had to use her newly found courage so soon already. I hope it will help her in recovering."

Edmund smiled at him. Then he said seriously: "That reminds me: I do not want to pry, but I have perceived your regard for her. What are your intentions towards her?"  
Henry had to suppress a blush. Then he told honestly: "I… love her. I intend to ask her to marry me in the future. But only when she reciprocates my feelings. From what I can see, at the moment she only sees me as a friend. So that is what I intend to be, until there is a change in her feelings towards me."  
"I understand," was Edmund's reply. "I think you would suit each other. But I agree to your assessment of her feelings. You would do well, though, to be careful in showing your feelings. It could attract unwanted attention."  
Henry nodded. "I know. I do my best but it is not always easy. Thank you for not trying to discourage me."  
Edmund smiled. "Well, you have done a world of good to her. She has changed since you arrived. And I think I am not wrong in saying that this time at Mansfield has changed you as well for the better."  
Henry sheepishly laughed at his friend. "I believe you are correct. When I think back at how I was before, I really do not like myself. But I believe my eyes are opened and I will endeavour to continue to improve."

They stepped back into the room. The actors seemed ready to perform, although now they were one person short. But it seemed, as Nicholson had only a minor role, that they could do their rehearsals without him for the time being.

The first scene was well underway when the door suddenly opened. In stepped a man Henry never had seen before but who he surmised to be Sir Thomas. Some gasps were heard around him, mostly from the people on the stage, for Sir Thomas did not look happy.

First he greeted his wife with a kiss on her hand. Then he turned to Tom and his daughters on the stage. "Tom, I see you have amused yourself in my absence. Maria, what's this play you are doing?" She sheepishly handed him a copy of the play.  
He briefly flicked through it and then threw it in the fire.  
"Maria, introduce me to your fiancé before you and Julia go to get changed."  
Maria did so and Mr Rushworth behaved pompously, rambling on about the play and about his speeches. He also said how glad he was that Sir Thomas was back, for he hoped he soon could now marry his dear Maria.

When the girls were gone, Sir Thomas turned to Tom. "Please introduce me to your friends." Tom introduced Mr Yates and then wanted to do the same with Lord Matthews. His father half-closed his eyes. "This man," he said, "Is not supposed to be here. Did he bring his friend too?"  
Tom nodded almost sheepishly. "Yes sir, he had some business to attend to I believe. He is in his room I think."  
"Well, Tom. I want to see you in my office in ten minutes."  
"Eh, sir, I'm afraid that is not entirely possible. We… used the space, you see."

Now Henry saw Sir Thomas' temper rise. "You've made a real mess Tom."  
Now Edmund spoke up: "Father, in your absence I have used another room as office, at least since they started the acting scheme."  
His father now turned to him.  
"Ah, Edmund. Someone who at least maintained some sense in this house. Could you introduce me to _your_ friends, please?"  
"Father, these are Mr Henry Crawford and his sister Miss Mary Crawford. They are staying with their sister Mrs Grant at the parsonage. Crawford, Miss Crawford, this is my father, Sir Thomas Bertram."  
Henry shook the hand. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance at last, sir."  
"The pleasure is mine, young man," was the answer. "Edmund has told me in his last letter that he highly valued your friendship and experience with overseeing an estate."  
Henry was pleased to receive such praise. Sir Thomas seemed a severe man, but to be treated so courteous upon first acquaintance was high praise indeed.

Then Sir Thomas briefly greeted Mrs Norris. All the actors by now had dispersed themselves to change into their normal clothes.  
"Where is Fanny?" Sir Thomas then asked.  
"I'm afraid she was a little unwell, sir," Edmund answered. "She took to bed rather early today."  
"Ah, such a pity. Well, I suppose I will see her in the morning then."  
"Father, before you speak to Tom, could we please speak to you as well? It is rather an urgent matter."  
"Hmm, that sounds serious. I hope it is nothing about the estate or tenants, for that could wait until tomorrow."  
"No sir, it is something else."  
"Well, lead me to your temporary office."  
Edmund went ahead and Henry and Sir Thomas followed.

They all sat down and Edmund poured some brandy for them all.  
"Sir, I am really sorry that I have to opportune you as you just returned home. But I fear it cannot wait. I was very shocked this morning to discover that the two friends Tom had invited, were the very two you expelled from Mansfield Park three years ago. Without going much into detail, Mr Nicholson already has caused some trouble, although it is best that no one else knows about it.  
Furthermore, Mr Rushworth has been up to mischief and we got suspicious about him. Crawford requested someone in London to investigate and his contact has found some information about Rushworth which will hopefully cause you to break off the engagement between him and my sister."

Henry took over. "Only this morning I received this information. More evidence will be sent in the coming days. I will show you the letter shortly. When I received the message I came straight here to tell your son. But before I came into the house, I overheard a conversation in the stables between Rushworth and Matthews and Nicholson, although I did not know the latter two at that moment. What they were speaking about, confirmed the information I received in the letter. I then also found out that these men had been expelled by you in the past. Bertram had told me about that before. Now, here is the letter."

Sir Thomas had been listening attentively and then took the letter Henry offered him.  
After reading he looked up. "And what did they say in the stables that confirmed this?"  
"Matthews reminded Rushworth that he had to pay in a week's time and asked how he was going to do that. Rushworth answered that his hands were tied, for he had to wait until you returned before he could marry and only after that would he be able to access her dowry and pay off his debts. Both men warned that his creditor was running out of patience. It seemed that Rushworth was quite troubled by it. They also said that they would help him to find other ways to get the money in time."

Edmund continued: "When Crawford told me this, I had Baddeley appoint some footmen to keep a close eye on all three men. Hmm, I still need to find out why one of them failed to do that, for apparently Nicholson escaped his notice for a moment and caused troubles. For safety I have put him in his room and have the room guarded. We are still at a loss as to what to do next. Crawford also sent word this morning to have those two men investigated.  
We wanted to have concrete information, which might convince Tom to sever all ties of friendship with them."

The room was quiet for a while.  
"Good grief. This is a lot of information all at once." Then Sir Thomas looked at Edmund. "This whole business with Nicholson, has it perhaps something to do with Fanny's not feeling well?"  
Henry looked at Edmund, who sighed. "He tried to corner her, but she threatened him and bravely and successfully scared him away. Just then we entered the room and that's when I had him seized and put in his room."

Sir Thomas looked pensive and then said: "So he hasn't changed then. Well, if his two friends are the same type of rake as he is, then I do want them gone as soon as possible. I will speak now with Tom and then tomorrow morning at the latest, Nicholson and Matthews need to leave. I will need to speak with Maria and then have Rushworth gone for good. But that will be tomorrow."

He sighed and poured some more brandy in his glass.  
"Crawford, Edmund, thank you for telling me all this. Crawford, do keep me updated when you receive more information. Edmund, if you see Tom around, send him here. And then tell your mother that I will be with her in half an hour, I hope."

Henry bowed and they both left the room.  
They found Tom and the others gathered in the drawing room. "Tom, father wants to speak with you now. He is in the room which I used as my study."  
Tom left without a word. Now Edmund fulfilled the second part of his errand by telling the message to his mother. She seemed reassured.  
The other people present seemed a bit subdued, which was understandable. Suddenly they were robbed of what had been their favourite activity for the past few weeks.

Edmund drew Henry a bit apart from the others to talk without being overheard. "I do hope Fanny will forgive me for telling that much information. But my father is sharp. And he was aware of what happened three years ago." Henry nodded. "I hope it is for the best. And now I hope we soon get the information that we need to get rid of all three of them for good." Then he said: "Maybe Mary and I should go home now. She needn't stay for the play anymore and you all might want some time to yourselves with your father."  
"Do not worry Crawford. I think to all of us you have become part of the family. You need not leave yet."  
Henry stood up. "I will go to ask what Mary's wishes are."

Edmund stood up as well. "I want to see how Fanny is doing. I hope she has been sleeping peacefully, but if not, then she would have been alone all that time. I think she would not want to come downstairs now. I will go to her now."  
Henry went to his sister and Edmund left the room to see Fanny.

Henry hoped she would not feel too unwell. Having had all these things happening to her must drain her emotionally. He wished he could help her, that he could relieve her from her burden. Her pain hurt him too.  
He hoped that, now Sir Thomas was back, everything would soon be sorted and she would have the time to fully recover her spirits and forget all that had happened.

_A.N. Yay, Sir Thomas is back. Let's see how the story continues..._


	14. Chapter 14 News from London

**Chapter 14 News from London**

Fanny woke up from hearing some voices near the door. She looked to that corner and saw Sarah whispering with Edmund.  
Why were they there? Why was she in bed? She looked at the clock on the mantelpiece. It was still quite early in the evening!

Then her memories came flooding back. The confrontation with Mr Nicholson! She remembered his persistence. She remembered that he had blocked the way so she could not escape. She remembered her anger at him and how she had picked up the cue and had threatened to hit him with it. She remembered the door opening and Edmund and Mr Crawford entering. Mr Nicholson had then left with Samuel, who would lock him into his room. Then she remembered how she had collapsed in Mr Crawford's arms. She blushed when she thought of the impropriety. But she could not care very much about it.  
She had cried until she was in her room and then she had cried until she had fallen asleep.

Sarah and Edmund were still talking. Fanny sat up.  
"Sarah?" she called the maid. "Does Mr Bertram want to come in?"  
They both looked at her and Sarah let Edmund through.  
"Fanny! How are you? Did you manage to sleep some?"  
"Surprisingly I did! I even cannot remember having any bad dreams."  
Her face fell. "Did you manage to sort out the situation?"

"Well," he started. "Again, a lot has happened during the time you were asleep. My father has returned unexpectedly." Fanny's face brightened. That was news indeed! "Was he very angry at the acting?"

"I believe he was, but he was angrier about the fact that Nicholson and Matthews are here. He is going to kick them out tomorrow morning. Crawford and I told him about our investigation and tomorrow he will talk to Maria and break off her engagement to Rushworth."

Fanny breathed a sigh of relief. She could not wait to see the last of Mr Rushworth.

Edmund continued: "We tried to come up with an explanation as to why Nicholson was absent at dinner. Matthews ended up doing that for us by saying that Nicholson had urgent business to attend to." Edmund sounded solemn. "It sounds like Matthews knew what Nicholson was up to, or at least suspected it. I hope he will not cause more problems."  
Fanny shivered at the thought of what the consequences could be if he talked. He was probably thinking that Mr Nicholson had succeeded this time in seducing her.

"One more thing I must tell you," Edmund said. "My father made the connection between your absence and the fact that Nicholson has caused trouble – we had only told him that he had caused trouble, not what exactly the trouble was.  
So I had to tell him that Nicholson had cornered you and that you scared him off in time. Of course he remembered the reason why he had expelled those scoundrels from the house three years ago." And then, upon seeing Fanny's frightened face: "Do not worry! He will not tell anyone else. You'll be safe!"

But fear gripped her heart once more. What if they talked? She would certainly be ruined. Nicholson would never marry her and she would not wish that to happen anyway. What would her family say if it came out?  
Edmund took her hand. "Fanny, I see you are worrying and probably imagining the worst. Do not fear. Everything will work out!" He squeezed her hand. "Do you wish to come downstairs for a while or will you be trying to sleep again?"

"Perhaps I should go downstairs for a while. I do not think I would be able to fall asleep again for some time.  
What do you think? Would it help if I showed up? To quell any unfounded assumptions, I mean."  
Edmund thought for a moment. "I think it might be a good idea. If you are feeling well enough to be in company that is."  
She nodded. "I think I shall be alright."

"Well, let Sarah help you dress and freshen up. I will wait for you outside the door. I also think it best if Sarah slept here tonight and of course have the door locked. And I will ask a footman to stand guard at the door. If any of those three men get a whiff of the fact that their plans are thwarted, they might turn to drastic measures."  
Fanny could not suppress a shudder. "It would help me feel safer at night for sure. And it will only be for one night." Edmund nodded.  
Then he left the room and closed the door.

Fanny let Sarah help her to get her clothes in order. When they were both satisfied with the result, she walked out of the door. Edmund took her arm and accompanied her downstairs to the drawing room. Three people seemed happy to see her. Lady Bertram exclaimed: "Fanny, how good to see you. I hope you feel better now!" Fanny smiled and nodded. "Thank you, aunt." She did not miss the silent huff Mrs Norris uttered, probably thinking Fanny's absence and return were highly overrated.

Sir Thomas came towards her and embraced her.  
"Fanny! I am so glad to see you again after such a long time! How you have grown!" He looked at her more closely. "Edmund told me you weren't well earlier on. Are you truly feeling better?"  
She coloured at this scrutiny and then nodded. "Yes sir, I slept for some hours and it has helped me."

The third happy person did not say anything, but on Mr Crawford's face was visible how relieved he was to see her. Fanny blushed at his strong emotion.

She sat down at her normal place and Edmund brought her a cup of tea and some little things to eat. Only then she realised that she had missed dinner and felt suddenly how hungry she was.

Sir Thomas was telling about his experiences in Antigua and the voyage there and back.  
Fanny listened to it with a fondness that surprised her. Before he left, she had always been a bit scared of her uncle. He always seemed so severe. But in the past weeks she had more or less looked forward to his return, for it would help solve her problems. She felt a little guilty about this selfish reason, but found she could not care too much about it.

Her eyes wandered through the room. They were arrested by such a vile look from Lord Matthews that she shivered. She assumed he was surprised or confused at seeing her here. She recovered herself quickly and stared frankly back at him. He must not think she was afraid or ashamed or weak in any other way!

When she looked away, she caught Mr Crawford looking at her. He raised his eyebrows to ask if she was alright. She smiled and nodded.  
How odd, she suddenly thought, to be able to understand what his looks meant. She realised that they regularly seemed to communicate with just looks and gestures. Not even with Edmund she did this. She could not suppress a blush.  
But he had become such a good friend in the past months, that maybe it wasn't really surprising.

She took up her embroidery and set herself to work for a while, until the party broke up and Mr and Miss Crawford left for the parsonage.  
"Will you be riding tomorrow?" Mr Crawford asked in a low voice.  
She nodded. "If the weather is fine. I would like to be out of the house until _they_ have left." Mr Crawford nodded understandingly. "If the weather turns out to be bad, you are very welcome to visit with my sisters."  
She curtsied. "Thank you!"

Sir Thomas asked her and Edmund to come into the study for a moment.  
When they were seated, he said: "I thought I'd tell you that Tom was sufficiently sorry for inviting those two men. He said he had forgotten that they had been expelled the last time they were here. Of course I did not give much details. I truly hope Mr Crawford will receive more concrete evidence, for that will be very helpful. Edmund, do you think we could release Nicholson or should we wait?"

Edmund looked uncertain. "I really do not know. I think Matthews is already doubting his own explanation of Nicholson's absence, since he saw Fanny reappear in the drawing room, so it might help if he discovered Nicholson just in his room but not locked away. However, if they talked they would find out that their schemes are thwarted. I am afraid for the danger that might bring. If they get desperate, who knows what they will do?"

Sir Thomas nodded. "You are right. I think it's best to keep Nicholson in his room, have Samuel tell anyone that he doesn't wish to be disturbed. And as for the other two, we need to have footmen keep watch around the house, so they will not have the chance to do anything. Fanny, take care you are never on your own."  
"Yes sir," she nodded.  
"Well, I will speak with Baddeley and instruct the footmen. You two should go and sleep. And I will too, eventually."

Fanny and Edmund left and he brought her all the way to her room.  
Sarah was waiting for her and a footman stood in the corridor.  
"Good night, Fanny! I hope you sleep well."  
"Thank you, Edmund. Good night to you too."

Soon Fanny was in a deep sleep until the morning.

* * *

Henry was once more woken up by the arrival of an express rider. He hoped that this would not be repeated too often.  
He had had a hard time falling asleep the night before. It was astonishing how much had happened the previous day.

When reading the note, he couldn't be more shocked. No wonder they had sent an express rider as fast as they could.

Once more, he found himself taking his horse and race to the great house. This time no one was awake yet, except for the servants. "Baddeley, please wake up Sir Thomas and Mr Edmund. It is even more urgent than yesterday!"

Baddeley went off and Henry let himself into the study. Five minutes later father and son appeared, only half dressed.  
"What's wrong, Crawford?" They exclaimed.  
"Here, read this!" He handed them the note.

They read:

_Crawford, I hope this note finds you in time. You _must_ make sure Nicholson and Matthews are detained and have no way of escaping! They are sought for murder. Three days ago they were involved in a brawl and killed Lord G- himself. Although this man is far from innocent himself, he _has_ connections with parliament and the royal family. They take this murder seriously and have put a lot of effort in the finding of the murderers. A group of soldiers will be on the tail of this letter and will likely arrive tomorrow late in the afternoon to take Matthews and Nicholson back to London to be trialled and hanged._

_One more thing: if your Rushworth hears of this news, he might think he is free from his debts, but that is not true. Lord G-'s relatives expect the full amount still to be paid on the date that was agreed on._

_Yours etc._

"Well, I did not expect that!" Edmund said. "This is shocking news indeed." His father nodded. "So, if I understand it well, they accepted my son's invitation as a way of escaping the crime scene?"  
Henry nodded. "Yes, that must be true. I also find it interesting to see that they were warning Rushworth that this Lord G- was getting impatient, all the while knowing that the man was dead. I wonder if they thought they themselves might be able to receive all that money that was due to Lord G-."

"As far as I know, they are both wealthy themselves," Edmund said. "But I guess they would not say no to more."  
"Who knows they themselves have some debts to settle as well," Sir Thomas said. "It truly is a mess. And I find it most unfortunate that we have gotten involved in all this. I do not know what it will do to the reputation of our name. If it becomes known that we have harboured two murderers."  
"That," said Edmund, "is not likely I think. We should be clear to others that we did not harbour them, but detained them as soon as we knew, so they could not escape."

"Speaking of detention," Sir Thomas suddenly said. "We must make sure they cannot escape." He rang the bell and when Baddeley appeared, he explained that now both men must be detained in their room and not be let out under any circumstances. They would receive their meals in their rooms, but no more. If there was any opposition, it was allowed to have them handcuffed.  
Baddeley left to bring this about.

Then Sir Thomas said: "Now I think we must tell the rest of the family. I'm sure it is better if they are prepared for when a whole group of soldiers arrive and arrest two of our guests. I think I will do that after we break our fast, as soon as everyone is gathered in the drawing room. Now, Edmund, I think we both should finish getting dressed. Crawford, do you wish to wait for us here? You can stay here for breakfast, you know."

"Thank you, sir, but I believe I must return to the parsonage for now. I myself am not fully dressed either, being in such a hurry. I will return after that, if that is suitable."  
The other two men nodded and they all went their way.

An hour later they met each other again in the breakfast room at the great house. When Henry entered, there were not many people present yet; he was greeted by Sir Thomas and Edmund, Lady Bertram and Fanny. After he got himself a plate with food, he sat himself next to Fanny.

"You are awake early, Mr Crawford," Lady Bertram said. "Yes ma'am," he answered. "I had an important message for your husband and son, which I have now delivered."  
"Another express?" Fanny asked softly. He nodded. "Yes, with even more shocking news. But I believe your uncle will tell all of your family after breakfast."  
"Ah, has this to do with the two 'gentlemen'?"  
"Yes, and I think you will not like it. But if I may ask: how did you sleep? How are you feeling after all that happened yesterday?"

She looked shy suddenly. "I think about it all the time. I still cannot believe that I had the courage to stand up against him. I am glad though, that my sleep has not suffered from it. That is such a blessing!"  
Henry smiled at her. "My dear Miss Price. I have seen it from the beginning: you have a lot of strength in you! I think it just took you until yesterday to discover it for yourself. I am so proud of you!"

She now blushed very deeply at his praise. She turned away without responding and took another bite of her food.  
Henry admonished himself silently. He had said too much. He had showed too much of his feelings in what he said. And it seemed it made her very uncomfortable.  
He stood up. "Would you like some coffee, Miss Price?" She nodded and he walked away to refill their cups.

By now, more people started to arrive for breakfast. When all were present, Sir Thomas announced: "Before you all go about your day after breakfast, I would like to speak to you in the drawing room first. I have important news." As soon as he stopped speaking, there was a lot of speculation going on.

Henry stayed quiet for a while. Right now, his mind was more occupied with the woman next to him and with what he had said to her, than with anything else.  
Fanny looked out of sorts and suddenly seemed to try to avoid him.

He had to say something!  
He bent over slightly and whispered under his breath: "I am so sorry Miss Price. I really seem to have upset you with what I said. I know I can be too frank when I speak. I am sorry."

She nodded. "I know." Then she turned back to her plate.

* * *

Fanny felt absolutely mortified! Why had Mr Crawford said that to her? He must mean it. But to speak it so freely! She knew he was always frank in his speech and could be very passionate in his opinions. However, this did so much more to her.

What he had said disturbed her. Or was it the way _how_ he had said it? Or how he had looked at her? She was not used to receiving praise. But this went much further, it seemed.  
It confused her greatly and she did not know how to react. For the rest of the meal she was quiet and gave attention to no one.

Her musings about Mr Crawford got a break when in the drawing room, where everyone - including Mrs Norris - was now gathered, Sir Thomas told them the news of the fact that Mr Nicholson and Lord Matthews had killed someone and that soldiers would come that afternoon to take them away to London.

This was a great shock indeed! She shivered when she thought about how she had reacted to Mr Nicholson the day before. If she had known he was a murderer, she would not have been so brave!

Lady Bertram seemed rather shocked too and required some soothing.  
Tom looked even more contrite than he had yesterday. He might be someone enjoying flighty pleasures and making friends wherever he went without much consideration as to their background, but he now was fully aware of the dangers he had placed his family in by inviting those two men. This certainly was a lesson for him to be more careful in selecting his friends and in being more responsible for his own family.

Mr Rushworth looked very shocked and seemed to try to suppress some panic.  
Sir Thomas had not mentioned who the victim had been. This would undoubtedly have been even more shocking to him.

"Now," Sir Thomas started again. "I have told you all this, so that you will not be taken by surprise when those soldiers arrive this afternoon. But I do expect from all of you to be discreet and to not speak of it with anyone outside this room. I am sorry, Mr Yates, that you got caught up in all this. I do hope that I could ask you the same. To not speak of it. I would be very grateful for that." He nodded towards the man, to emphasise what he had said.  
"I will keep quiet sir!" Mr Yates answered.

"For now," continued Sir Thomas, "I hope I can persuade _all_ you young people," here he looked pointedly at Fanny, to indicate she was included, "to take a ride together. The weather is very fine and I think you must make use of that. But before that, Maria, I would like to speak with you in the study please."  
He stood up, excused himself and then went out of the room, followed by a clearly confused Maria.

All others started to talk among each other.  
Mrs Norris declared that 'she had always distrusted them.' This was of course laughable, since she had never said anything in that direction before.

Edmund told in a whisper to Fanny the details that his father had omitted to tell to the rest of the family. They both looked in the direction of where Mr Rushworth was sitting. They wondered how he would react if he knew it was his creditor that was killed.  
Edmund said he was glad they would all go out for a ride. He knew that his father was going to talk to Mr Rushworth after his conference with Maria. For safety it was best that they would not be around. For it was not certain how Rushworth would react to the news that his engagement was called off. He would most likely be devastated since he would now have to find another way to pay off his debts. Sir Thomas would make sure there would be some strong footmen around, in case there would be violence.

People now began to disperse through the house to get ready to ride. Mrs Norris called Fanny back. "Fanny, where are you going? You should be staying here. I have some things for you to do."  
Before Fanny could react, Edmund said: "Aunt Norris, Fanny is going too! I know my father was specific that she should go too. Besides, it is her normal time for riding after all."  
Mrs Norris began to protest but Edmund stopped her. "Fanny is going with us. And that is the end to it. No more!"  
Then he took Fanny's arm and guided her out of the room.  
"Do not worry," he said. "You know that my father specifically included you as well."  
"I know. But thank you for standing up for me."

Half an hour later they were all waiting in the hall for Maria to appear. When she did, she looked very shocked, but subdued.  
"Rushworth," she said. "My father wishes to speak with you now." Then she walked to her room to get into her riding habit.

Meanwhile Mr Rushworth looked confused, but went to the office without a word.

Maria came back quickly and they all were soon on their horses.  
The group was fairly large and they first went past the parsonage to collect Miss Crawford to join them. Mr Crawford had sent a note to her so she would know and be able to prepare.

They all went in the same direction but soon groups were formed. Tom and Mr Yates rode ahead, followed by Maria and Julia, the former being unusually quiet.  
Edmund and Mary came next and last rode Fanny and Mr Crawford.

It was as usual, but Fanny felt something had changed. She was still so confused and Mr Crawford seemed to notice. He didn't try to get her to talk, but stayed quiet. Fanny appreciated this, for she needed to think.

_A.N. A slightly abrupt end to the chapter. But of course it will be continued in the next chapter. ;-)  
I have had the basic outline for the story since I started writing. However, some things suddenly just seemed to happen under my hands. Having this murder debacle in the story is one of those things.  
I don't know if everything I describe is logical or could have happened that way in that time, but after all, I am the writer. I guess I may allow myself some liberties. ;-) _


	15. Chapter 15 Departures

_Sorry for the delay. Yesterday I finished writing my other story (Pirates and Prejudice), so I had no time for another chapter for this story._

_Recap from previous chapter: Nicholson and Matthews are found to be murderers and are locked in their room, awaiting the arrival of some soldiers to take them to London. Sir Thomas has spoken with Maria to end her engagement. Sir T wants everyone gone while he breaks the news to Mr Rushworth, in case he becomes aggressive/ dangerous. So the young people all go for a ride.  
Oh, and Henry accidentally showed his feelings a bit too much to Fanny and she is very confused about it._

**Chapter 15 Departures**

Henry had to bite his tongue various times during the ride. Fanny was very quiet and looked pensive. He was afraid he had ruined his chances by speaking his mind at the breakfast table. It was now difficult to stay quiet. She seemed to need the silence to think. But how hard it was for him to not break out in apologies, explanations and other declarations!  
He determined that he should leave her the space and wait until she wanted to talk about it.

He started to look around him, observing the fields, which had started to look bare. There were hardly any leaves left on the trees.  
He looked ahead at Edmund and Mary. They seemed hardly to be talking to each other. Mary was mostly in conversation with Julia. Maria appeared also to be very quiet, which Henry could understand. It must have been very hard for her that she could not marry the man that she was engaged to. He suspected she didn't love Rushworth, but still there had been plans and dreams and, he guessed, the thought of marriage had been so long on her mind it must be difficult to let it go.

He looked back towards his sister. It seemed the play had driven a wedge between her and Edmund. It was rather sad to see. Henry had seen Edmund sometimes looking at Mary with some longing.  
He knew she was often selfish and quite shallow. He knew she had broken hearts before. Wryly he thought about the women that had their hearts broken by himself.  
If not for Fanny, he would still be that same person.

Both of them were quiet for most of the ride. On the way back they passed the parsonage again.  
A servant called out to him. "Mr Crawford, sir. This express just arrived, along with a stack of letters."  
Henry motioned to the rest of the group to continue. He would catch up on them.  
He thanked the servant and took the bundle from his hands.  
He briefly flicked through it and saw that this must be the evidence that his contact in London sent. How quick! He had not expected this so soon.

He urged his horse on and soon he had caught up with the others. Both Edmund and Fanny looked at him. "More news from London," he answered to their unspoken question.

They all brought their horses to the stables and then entered the house. Edmund thought it best that the ladies would all go to the drawing room first. He needed to find out how his father had fared with his conversation with Rushworth. Henry went with the rest of the group to the drawing room. Lady Bertram and her sister were there, doing their usual activities. Nothing seemed to be amiss.

Soon Sir Thomas and Edmund also entered. Henry was surprised to see Sir Thomas with a black eye. Sir Thomas walked towards Maria and asked how she was. She just nodded and said she was as well as could be.

"I am afraid I have more shocking news to bring," he said to the whole room.  
"From today on, Maria is no longer engaged to Mr Rushworth."

Gasps were heard all around the room. It seemed Mrs Norris was the one who was shocked the most.  
"I am sure it must be Fanny's fault," Mrs Norris declared. "She was always trying to get Mr Rushworth's attention and now of course he does no longer want to marry Maria." Here her eyes flamed in anger towards Fanny.

"Mrs Norris." Sir Thomas raised his voice in anger. "Stop talking nonsense this instant! Fanny would never do that. It might have even been the other way around." Here Henry looked at Fanny's shocked face. This was a rather careless statement of Sir Thomas.

"Let me continue, and without any interruptions please," he said. "I have been informed, by verifiable sources, that Rushworth's sole purpose for marrying Maria was her dowry, so he could pay off a substantial debt. Besides that, I have reason to believe that he is a rake of the worst kind. I do not wish my daughter to be bound to a person like that."

Opposed to after his news about Nicholson and Matthews, the room now stayed completely silent.

Sir Thomas now looked at Henry. "I believe you received news?" Henry nodded and then stood up, as did Edmund.

"You will excuse me now," Sir Thomas said to his family. "One more thing. Rushworth is packing his bags as we speak. I hope he will have left within the hour. I do not want to scare anyone, but I do believe we should be careful and alert." Here he briefly touched his black eye.  
"This means that none of you, especially the ladies, should go anywhere on your own. Ask a footman to accompany you if you go to your room etc." He grimaced. "I hope that the state of my eye will assure you I am perfectly serious about my instructions."

Then he left the room and Henry and Edmund followed him.  
Suddenly Sir Thomas turned. "I do not wish to have Fanny staying there. I am afraid she will be verbally attacked. I should have spoken with more care, but Mrs Norris has the ability to vex me in such a way that I nearly forget myself. Edmund, could you get Fanny and bring her as well please?"  
Edmund nodded and went back into the drawing room.

Soon all four of them were gathered in the study. The first thing Sir Thomas said was, "I am so truly sorry Fanny, for what I said. I should have reacted more carefully on what your aunt said. I only hope that they will forget it soon."  
Fanny nodded, looking still very frightened.

"Now, Crawford, you had news?" Sir Thomas asked.

"Yes sir," Henry replied. "Just when we returned from our ride and passed the parsonage, a servant handed me this and said it had just been delivered." They now all looked at the paper.

The one on the top was a note.

_Crawford, it will surprise you that I have already been able to send the evidence concerning Rushworth. It turns out that someone else had already done the work for us. One of my contacts received this from an investigator working for Lord G-. I hope the documents speak for themselves. This could send Rushworth to debtor's prison if he is not able to pay it back in time. Yours etc._

"This is very fortunate!" Edmund exclaimed. "Now, let's see what the documents say."

One by one they perused the letters. The first one showed the amount of debt that Rushworth had to pay back to Lord G-, complete with signatures. Henry nearly whistled when he saw the amount.  
"That is an enormous amount!"  
"Maria's dowry would never have been enough for him!" Sir Thomas said.

"How is it possible that he has such a large debt?" Fanny wondered.  
Henry thought for a moment and then explained. "Lord G- was one of a certain type of person. Very wealthy and very shrewd. These people lend money to others and require interest upon paying back. They often appear quite generous, but in the end you are always loosing out. I have heard about at least two fellows who had a debt to someone like Lord G-, an amount so exorbitant that they were forced to give up their estates to their creditors to settle their debt.  
Those type of men get rich over foolish people's backs.  
I don't know why Rushworth required such an amount of money, but it was lent to him and now he has to pay it back on a very high interest rate. He has likely waited too long and now the amount has risen out of proportions."

Fanny nodded at his explanation, and the other two as well.

"How did you know this?" Edmund asked. Henry grimaced. "Living in London can give you insight in certain matters. You can understand that this type of news is devoured by the gossips."

"Now, what is next?" Sir Thomas said. They turned back to the documents and found more notes about debts. These were not as large and all had different dates in which they had to be paid back.

"This amounts to such a total that I cannot help but think he might have to sell Sotherton, or maybe at least rent it out to gain some money from it. Even though his estate brings up £12000 annually, for now, he still would get into trouble."  
Sir Thomas nodded at Edmund. "Yes, whatever he does, he will have problems!"

Fanny now grimaced. "I cannot imagine his mother will be happy with this news."  
Sir Thomas let out a slight chuckle. "That is an understatement, Fanny."

The last few pages were something different. Edmund looked it through first and the further he read, the more his face became red with indignation and mortification. He then handed the document to his father, who also looked it through.  
"As I said before, a rake of the worst kind!"

Henry agreed when he saw the pages. It appeared to be a list of names of women that had been seduced by Rushworth and had given birth to a child as a consequence.  
"I feel for these women!" Edmund said. "And their children. They will all be shunned for life, because of that scoundrel's actions!" He sounded truly angry.  
"I wonder why that investigator had to add this list and why these women are mentioned by name. Would the number not have been enough?"

Henry thought about that. "Perhaps somehow the investigators wanted to use this as a sort of leverage to make Rushworth pay? I do hope this list is not common knowledge and I think it very careless to have it sent to people they don't know. Of course we will not divulge this information, but still it is very shocking. I did not need this list to know what a rake he is."

Now he looked at Fanny who looked so shocked that there were tears in her eyes. Henry thought she must be thinking about how close it had come for her to be on that list. She truly had been fortunate to escape that fate.

"I am sorry, Fanny, to sit in on a conversation as this. My only defence is that I did not exactly know what type of news there was," Sir Thomas said.  
"Do not worry, uncle," she said, with some wry humour. "In the past days I have heard so many shocking things that I was sure my limits must have been reached. It appears I was wrong on that account." She grimaced.  
Sir Thomas briefly smiled at her. Henry was impressed at her response. She was not afraid to say anything and even appeared to make a little light of it.

Edmund then asked. "So, what do we have to do now with this information? It only confirmed what we already knew. He will be leaving very soon. Do we have to warn him that they're onto him? Or do we have to detain him as well, so he can be deported to London?"

"Your contact did not say anything of the kind," observed Sir Thomas to Henry.  
"That is true," Henry replied. "What we now have is written proof that our suspicions were valid. And we have already acted upon our suspicions."

"He will be gone from here soon and then he will meet his due, one way or another," Sir Thomas said. "I don't think we need to do anything with this, despite destroying the documents."

"I cannot help but think," Fanny began, "that if he leaves without some sort of punishment, he will continue to impose on other women and ruin more lives."  
Her uncle nodded. "You are right. But what can we do?"  
It stayed quiet for a while.

Someone knocked on the door. It was Baddeley. "Sir, as you requested I have come to tell you that Mr Rushworth has left with his things."  
"Thank you Baddeley," Sir Thomas said. "Is there someone who could follow him subtly to see where he is going? I do not wish him to come back at night and do more harm."  
"I will see to it, sir," Baddeley said and then bowed and left the room again.  
"I am so glad to have Baddeley around," Sir Thomas sighed.

"Now, back to our problem. I believe I might have some sort of solution. It is not something that I would normally wish to use, but it might aid us."  
Henry looked expectantly at him.  
"We could use the power of gossip. Of course it would need to be very subtle and not be retraceable to us. But if we can spread word about his true nature, we can warn people to not fall for him."

Edmund slowly nodded. "While I detest gossip, I can see this might be a useful tool for now."

"I think I approve of this idea," Henry said and he saw Fanny nod as well.

"I will think up a way to get this started," Sir Thomas said. "Now, I believe you young people ought to go and change. It is clear that you have been horse riding." He laughed at their faces.

"Sir, may I ask," Henry began, "How did you come by that black eye?"  
Sir Thomas grimaced. "It was nothing really. I believe he panicked when I told him the news. He became aggressive, but before he could do more, Baddeley came in and pulled him away."  
"I am glad that it is nothing worse, sir," Edmund smirked.

"Fanny?" her uncle now said. He had stood up and walked towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Do not be afraid. With those three gone by the end of the day, I believe you will be safe again. I do not want to know what Rushworth did to you and you don't have to tell me. I surmised some things from what others said and wrote to me when I was away. I will protect your name and yourself!"

Fanny looked to the floor. "Thank you, sir," was her soft answer.

Then all three walked out of the office.

* * *

Fanny had been surprised that she was also allowed in the little meeting. She had first thought it would be best that she did not become involved, so that her uncle would not be suspicious about her interest in the subject.  
But he himself had asked her to come and she had understood he did not want her to be subject to a verbal attack, which no doubt would have followed in the drawing room.

Her aunt's vile comment had shocked her to the core, but her uncle's reaction even more. Was nothing hidden? Did he know about Mr Rushworth's unwelcome attentions? How had he known? The meeting had revealed even more distressing news. How glad she was she would never see the man again! But she felt truly upset about all those other women. Her own experiences had been traumatic, but in comparison with the women on that list, she really had had a narrow escape.

Without speaking she followed Edmund upstairs to her room. She quickly got out her riding clothes, but then stood for a while in front of the window, looking out over the gardens.

She thought about the amounts of money. How someone could run up so many debts, was beyond her. She grimaced when she remembered Edmund's comment soon after Rushworth's engagement to Maria. He had said: "If he had not 12000 a year he would be a very stupid fellow."  
Even with that money he was stupid, foolish and dangerous.  
For a moment Fanny felt pity for Mrs Rushworth. She had not liked the lady, but she did not deserve to have a son like this.

* * *

However, she need not have worried about this. Some weeks later they would hear that Mrs Rushworth had thrown her son out of the house and had disinherited him. They then heard he had gone to London, for he seemed to think it an easier place to hide from his creditors. Of course he was caught and the last bit of news was that he had ended up in debtors' prison and was not likely to get out.

* * *

The rest of the day most people in the house seemed to be subdued. They all seemed to be waiting for the soldiers to arrive.

Mr Crawford and Mary had returned to the parsonage. Tom and Yates were playing billiards and Julia was watching them. Edmund and Maria were with the others in the drawing room, where Fanny tried to make herself invisible.

It seemed that, though Sir Thomas had contradicted her assumption, Mrs Norris still blamed Fanny for the broken engagement.  
Fanny surmised that her aunt must feel it the most, since it was she who had made the contact and had helped on the match. Maybe she did feel guilty, but was not prepared to take that upon her. So instead she found someone else to blame.

When finally a group of six soldiers arrived, everyone seemed glad that something was happening. Sir Thomas and Baddeley went upstairs with them and soon the two men were led out.

Fanny felt very strange. Overall, those men had been there just one day and a night, but with all that had happened, it felt more like a week.  
Tom seemed to really feel it and it would take some days before he was back to his old self.  
Lady Bertram was very worried about her husband's black eye and said how glad she was that 'that villain' was gone.  
Maria and Julia were very quiet. Not only had the former lost her prospects of a marriage, but they both felt the loss of all the activity keenly. The play, the guests, it was all gone now.

While Sir Thomas did not regret that his arrival had disturbed the theatre, he did feel sorry for his daughters, especially for Maria.  
He promised them that, once he had settled himself back in the managing of the estate etc. – in about two weeks' time – he would take both girls to London for part of the season. Because he would be with them, he would be able to decide which people would or wouldn't be suitable for his daughters to be acquainted with. Both girls revived because of this news and they spent many a visit talking with Mary to hear what shops they should visit, what parties were important and what other sorts of entertainment would be had in London.

Sir Thomas had asked whether Fanny would like to come too, but she declined his invitation, saying that she had no desire to see London. He had reacted that he understood, but had added: "When we return, we must hold a coming-out ball for you! You deserve to be admired."  
Fanny did not reply to this. She did not feel it at all necessary and did not wish for all the attention that would be brought on by a ball.

One morning, some days after the 'villains' were gone, Fanny went out on a ride with Mr Crawford. It had been some time since they had gone together.  
He was mostly his usual self, chatting away, pointing out lovely sights, and looking out for her.

Yet, something had shifted in their friendship. Fanny did not know why, or what she could do about it. At some moments, Mr Crawford even seemed nervous.

He had just told her that his uncle had all but summoned him back to London. He had not been there since he came to Mansfield. He would leave the following day, but was not sure when he would come back, likely in the new year.

They stopped at a place where they regularly paused, as it had such a beautiful view.  
Mr Crawford was pacing up and down, while his horse was grazing. He had no eyes for the beauty of nature today.

Fanny was holding the halter of her own horse. She wondered what was the matter. She gathered her courage. "Mr Crawford, I can see that something is the matter. Is there something I can do to help you?"

He stopped in front of her and gave a brief smile. Then he said: "It's just that after all these months I have really come to love this place. I do not wish to go back to London, to my old life."

She smiled at him. "You just told me that you will be coming back in the new year! And, if you truly have changed – as your sister has remarked various times – going back there can help you prove that it is a lasting change. I am sure it will help you to see yourself for who you are." Then she stopped, blushing at her forwardness.

Mr Crawford looked surprised. "Thank you, Miss Price, for making me see it in a different light! I will definitely use my time to test myself!"

Then he hesitated. "I… will really miss all of you, but… I will miss you most!"

_Sort of a cliffhanger. what will happen next...? ;-)_

_P.s. I truly made up everything to do with Mr Rushworth's crimes and whatever type of person this Lord G- was. No idea if anything like that exists._


	16. Chapter 16 Goodbye

_Continuation of the last chapter_

**Chapter 16 Goodbye**

Mr Crawford looked closely at her. "Fanny, I do not know if this is the right time, but as I am leaving, I feel I cannot stay quiet any longer. I love you! Tell me if I have a chance? Will you marry me?"

Fanny stared at him, shocked. She could see he was equally hopeful and scared to hear her answer.

Was this what he had been about at breakfast that day? Was what he had said back then, a sign of his regard for her? He loved her? But why?  
"Why me?" she asked. "I have no money; I am not of your station. I do not have special skills or accomplishments. I am not even officially out yet! My cousins are much livelier and know how to behave in society. I always feel awkward when I am in a group of people."

The look of love he gave her, made her blush.  
"Fanny, I do not care about money. I have enough for both. I do not care about liveliness or whatever accomplishments are deemed to be important.  
I love you for who you are! Your kindness and gentleness; your strength and resilience. And of course the fact that you love horses as much as I do!"

Fanny smiled a little at his passionate reply, but became serious again.  
"Mr Crawford…"  
"Henry please…"  
"Mr Crawford, I cannot accept. You say now that you do not care for my station in life etc. But what about in five or ten years? You would come to detest me. Also, I do not know how to run a household. Truly I would not be suitable."

"Fanny, it sounds like you're making excuses. What is truly holding you back?"

She blushed again at his outspokenness.

"I… do not love you. As a good friend, yes! But not more. I truly value your friendship and am eternally grateful for all your care and protection. I truly would not have known what to do without you in these past weeks. But gratefulness is a poor substitute to love."

"But, do you not think that love could grow?"

Now Fanny looked down. A deep sadness threatened to overwhelm her.  
Her voice was barely audible when she said: "My uncle will never give permission. And even _if_ he would be inclined to it, my aunt Norris would talk him out of it. My life would become absolutely unbearable because of her. Life is already difficult as it is. You know I don't say this to complain. It's just as it is. I'm sorry."

She turned around, for tears were beginning to spill. She did not want to hurt him, but she could do no different. He deserved someone better, someone without such a troublesome past, someone who could truly be equal to him.

* * *

"Miss Price," his voice was full of emotion, but strong. "I cannot pressure you. I could reason away all your obstacles, whether they are real or imagined. But I will not. I would love to hear you accept me, but I want it to be an answer without hesitation, with love and with conviction. I realise this was not the right time. I do hope one day there will be a right time, but I will try to not expect it too much."

He sighed deeply, trying to contain his emotions.

"I still intend to come back in the new year, unless you are totally against it. I will come back to see if anything has changed. If you're still resolved against it, I will not bother you again."

She was still not looking at him. He suspected she was crying.

"Mr Crawford, I… do not want to give you pain. But I am afraid I cannot do otherwise." Now she turned towards him and looked up at him. How he wished he could embrace her and kiss those tears away! He clamped his hands together at his back to prevent him from doing something rash.

"I respect you and your decision," he simply said.

Pain started to emerge. He wished he could join her and start crying as well. But he must keep himself together until he was alone. The last thing he wanted was that she would accept him, just because of some sense of guilt.

He cleared his throat.  
"I believe we should return."  
He helped her onto her horse, which felt very awkward. Their ride home was agony for both of them. They hardly spoke and neither of them saw anything of their surroundings.

Henry said goodbye when they arrived at Mansfield Park and went back to the parsonage. He deliberated whether he should not go for another ride on his own. At home his sisters would probably try to find out what was the matter. He could not bear their chatter at this moment.  
He resolved to briefly pass by to tell them he would not be back for some hours and then ride out in the other direction.

Halfway his ride, he met Edmund also on his horse.  
"Hello Crawford, where are you going?" he asked.  
"Nowhere really," he answered. "Just riding."  
"Weren't you going out with Fanny this morning?"  
Henry's face dropped. "I was. We have already returned."  
Edmund eyed him suspiciously.  
"Did something happen?"  
Inwardly Henry sighed. He had escaped curious sisters, but now he was confronted by an equally curious friend.  
He stayed quiet for so long that Edmund said: "I am sorry. It is none of my business."  
Henry looked at him. The man seemed to suspect something.

He sighed deeply. "Something did happen, Bertram. I asked her to marry me. She said no."

Edmund stared at him.

"She said no? Why would she not accept?"  
"She gave… various reasons. Reasons that would be easy to solve. But I do not want her to accept reluctantly. I was just too hasty. I should have waited until I came back. Now I don't know if I have ruined my chances forever."

He sighed again and stared into the distance.  
"May I… may I ask you a favour?"  
Upon Edmund's nodding: "I do not think she would like it to discover that I told you about it. Could you…"  
"Yes, treat her as if I don't know anything about it? I will. If she will want to talk about it, then I will be there for her and listen to her."

Henry felt some sort of jealousy at hearing that. This man would be the person who could converse with his beloved; who would try to comfort her. And who would continue to be in her presence.

His pain nearly overwhelmed him. How could he get through his time in London? What would he do with his life now? He really hoped that one day she would reciprocate his feelings. But he should not place all his hopes on it, for if it didn't happen, his pain would be even greater.

"Sorry Bertram, I'm not very nice company at the moment."  
"I understand. Shall I leave you alone now?"  
"Thank you. You're a good friend! Please look after Fanny."  
"I will. Until next time."

Edmund rode off in the other direction and Henry continued his ride.

He had not been surprised that she did not love him, although he had hoped she had some feelings for him. Before today, he had decided to wait until he saw any change in that aspect. But he had forgotten himself today. His sadness about leaving had taken the better of him.

Her arguments about station in life and accomplishments did not have much value in his eyes. He knew what he wanted and did not care about those things.

But then he realised that they were true obstacles in Fanny's eyes. Through her whole life – he had heard her upbringing in Portsmouth had not been a happy time – she had been undervalued, belittled, ignored and abused. It was no surprise that she would think herself not of consequence. If someone heard often enough that they were inferior, it would not take long for them to start believing it about themselves.

The arguments that she had mentioned were truly things that she believed. She believed herself to be inadequate to be his wife, to be inferior to him, and maybe even doubted his feelings for her, not being able to believe that someone could love her.

How would he be able to improve the view she had of herself?

He thought constancy in his attentions should be key. Time and time again he would have to show her how he valued her for who she was, how he respected her, and how far superior in character she was from him. She needed to learn that she was worth to be loved. He knew she did not know what to do with praise. It always made her uncomfortable. So it would have to be mainly through his actions.

Her aunt was a valid obstacle. Although he doubted she would be able to persuade Sir Thomas. He thought in fact that Sir Thomas would welcome his pursuit of Fanny.

The man truly seemed to care about her. Henry only hoped he would be good enough for her in her uncle's eyes.  
Henry hoped that his absence in the coming months would lessen her aunt's attacks on her.

He grieved the fact that he had to leave in a time as this. He knew Sir Thomas would take his daughters soon to London. He also knew that Edmund would go to his university to prepare for ordination. This would leave no people to distract Mrs Norris' attention from her niece.

But there was nothing to it. His uncle wanted him to come. And after the conversation earlier today, it would not do to stay in her presence longer. It would be painful for both of them.

With a sigh he turned around to return home. He had gone farther than he thought. Viewing his surroundings gave him pain. He remembered all the rides he had with Fanny. Memories of conversations sprang up in his mind. He heard her beautiful laugh as if she was next to him.

These memories continued through the rest of the day. When he was having tea with his sisters, he thought of the times _she_ had been here, talking with his sisters, or listening to Mary play the harp. She loved beautiful music and had looked wistful sometimes, as if she was thinking about how she wished to be able to play an instrument.

His dreams were full of her. He saw her face, glowing from the exercise when she had spurred on Ariel to go even faster. He saw how she bent over to look at a flower from up close. He saw her staring ahead, admiring the beauty of their surroundings.

He recalled her little smiles when they communicated wordlessly in the drawing room at the great house. In his dream he observed her again when she was concentrating on her embroidery or when she was patiently assisting her aunt Bertram.

He loved her so much that it hurt.

In his dream he saw her rejection again. "I cannot accept you," she said while tears were streaming down her face. "I am not good enough… not good enough… not good…"

With a shock he woke up.  
"I _will_ prove that you are good enough. That you are even far superior to me!" He said out loud.

The next morning found him ready for an early start. He would ride to London and his carriage would follow with his things.  
He said goodbye to his sisters, who were sad to see him leave. Mary had first thought she might come with him, but had changed her mind.

He was glad of it. He wasn't sure if going back to London would be good for Mary. She might truly fall back into her old behaviour. She had changed a little, but still could use some improvement. He hoped that he himself would be strong enough to not fall back.

He also hoped that his sister and Edmund would solve the difficulties between them. If there were not many people around, they might have more time to get to know each other without things to distract them.

Soon he was on his way, looking back to Mansfield one last time.

_So, what do you think?_


	17. Chapter 17 Reflection

**Chapter 17 Reflection**

Fanny did not want to open her eyes, for the reality of her life would come back in full force.  
Also, her head felt as if it would explode if she opened her eyes.

When she came back from the ride yesterday, she had excused herself and had gone straight up to her room. She had cried until she had no tears left and a headache became unbearable.

She did not know what pained her most. The fact that she had had to disappoint Mr Crawford? It hurt her to reject him. But it would be the best for him. He deserved so much better, so much more than she could offer.  
It pained her as well that her circumstances were such that she could not accept him. She did not love him, but he was such a kind man, that she would have had a chance of happiness with him.  
She had seen how much pain her rejection brought him, but still he had showed her he respected her. He had not insisted or pressured her. He had respected her decision and her feelings about the matter.  
He truly was a good man!

And now he was gone. This morning he would ride to London. Would she ever see him again?

Maybe the thing that hurt her the most was that their friendship was now irrevocably lost. They had spent so much time together; she had truly felt at ease with him. His presence had improved her life! And now, because of this, it was all gone.

Tears started to fall again as she mourned the loss of their friendship.

Someone knocked on her door.  
"Who is it?" she managed to say.  
"It's me," sounded Edmund's voice.  
Oh no! What would he say if he saw her in this state?  
"I am sorry Edmund. I do not feel well enough to leave my room."  
He sounded concerned. "Can I do something to help?"  
She sighed. "Not really, but thank you."  
She assumed he had left until his voice sounded through the door again.  
"What shall I say to my mother?"  
"Come in Edmund. This talking through the door is not working."  
He entered hesitantly.  
"Sorry Fanny, I did not want to make it awkward. But my mother was asking why you were not at breakfast. It is far later than your usual hours."

He looked at her with pity.  
She must look awful, because of her tears.  
"Are you feeling ill? What is the matter? You look like you hardly had any sleep."  
"I… did find it difficult to sleep. And my head aches a great deal."  
"But we can remedy that! Let me call Sarah to get you some headache powder. And if a headache is the only ailment, maybe you should have a little walk in the garden. Some fresh air might do you good."  
Fanny smiled a little. Edmund was always so solicitous to try to make her feel better.  
She accepted the headache powder and said she would think about the walk.  
"If you go, do you want me to come with you?" he asked.  
"Perhaps," she said. "Thank you."  
He left her room when Sarah came.  
"I will tell my mother that you are not well. Get better soon, cousin."

Fanny accepted the care of the maid and after a while the powders started to work.  
Sarah had also brought some breakfast and after eating, Fanny was ready to get dressed and leave her room.  
She did not wish to be in company, so she dressed up and then went outside.

Edmund and his ideas had distracted her mind for a while, but now her thoughts came back in full force. Aimlessly she wandered through the gardens without seeing much of it. It was true that the fresh air helped her to physically feel better. But her mind was still in agony. The thought of Mr Crawford's pain had her nearly undone. She only hoped he could soon see the wisdom in her decision and she prayed that London would help him to overcome his troubles.

She was once more disturbed in her thoughts by the arrival of Edmund.  
"So you did go out on your own? How are you feeling?"  
"A little better. And I needed some time on my own."  
"I thought we were going for a ride this morning. But if you're not feeling well, it is maybe better not to go."  
The thought of riding pained her. It would remind her of what happened yesterday.  
"Maybe tomorrow I will feel well again."

"Something more than just a headache is bothering you. What is the matter?"  
"Forgive me, Edmund, but I cannot speak about it. Not yet."  
"Has this something to do with Crawford?" he asked.  
Fanny was frightened. Did he know something? Did he suspect something?  
"I mean," he continued. "You have become such good friends in the last months that it must pain you that he is gone to London."  
Fanny nodded. "Yes, yes. That is it." She dared not say more.  
"Well, I dare say time will pass so quickly that he will be back before you know it."  
She did not reply.

* * *

Edmund shut his mouth. He must be careful, for the more he said, the more painful it could become for her.

He had not seen her when he came home yesterday and had understood immediately why she had excused herself for the rest of the day. He had decided that it would be best to give her some time.

But when he saw her this morning, he doubted if it was a good idea. She looked awful. The whole ordeal seemed to have shocked her a great deal. If he knew her well enough, she would probably be more upset about the pain she had caused Crawford, than on her own behalf.

He truly hoped she soon would confide in him. He did not want to break the promise he made to Crawford, but he wanted to help her. "If you want to talk about anything, know that I will listen, Fanny!"

She nodded. "I might. But not today."

* * *

The next week found Sir Thomas leaving for London with his two daughters. The house became so much quieter now. There was less distraction for Fanny. A few times she had wished she had accepted Sir Thomas' invitation to go to London with them. But then she thought about the possibility of seeing Mr Crawford there.  
And she didn't feel ready for that.

In her mind she had gone over her acquaintance with him from since the beginning. She had recalled what he had said, how he had looked, his behaviour towards her.  
Now that she knew, she could see that some of his behaviour was clearly guided by his love for her. She blushed at her thoughts. She remembered his worries for her wellbeing, the ways how he had cheered her up. The times that he had gotten her to talk about things she would never have dreamt of sharing with anyone else; how he had comforted her various times, especially after her confrontations with Mr Rushworth and later with Mr Nicholson.  
When she realised all this, she was nearly overwhelmed by his apparent feelings for her.

Another week saw Edmund also leave. He needed to go to his university to prepare for his ordination. Without him, the house became even quieter. Tom and Mr Yates had also gone to London.  
Now it was just Fanny and her two aunts, although Mrs Norris did not come every day now that her two favourite nieces were absent.

Some days after Mr Crawford's departure, Fanny had confided in Edmund about the proposal. Although it had been a difficult thing to do, she also felt a bit better having shared it with someone. Edmund tried a little bit to change her mind – he was sure his father would have no objections, and Mrs Norris had no say in the matter at all – but he did respect her decision.

A few times a week she saw Mary and Mrs Grant. Sometimes they would invite her over to the parsonage and other times they visited the great house. These visits were particularly difficult for Fanny. It seemed that Mary knew something – although not about the proposal; she would not have stopped talking about it, Fanny was sure. Mary was always eager to share her brother's latest letter with Fanny. The latter felt so uncomfortable by this. It pained her to hear news of him.  
"He does not sound like himself in his letters," Mary said once. "I find I miss some of his liveliness. I think he misses us all very much!" Here was a pointed look towards Fanny.  
Fanny did not react.

More and more she wished she could decline the invitations, for it was incredibly painful to spend time with his sisters and to hear his virtues praised and his activities described in minutiae.

But even at home there was no escape.

Julia, as well as Maria, wrote letters to their mother, which Fanny then would read out loud for the lady. Besides describing all the events they went to, with whom they danced at which ball, etc. etc., they sometimes spoke of meeting Mr Crawford. However, Julia complained that she should hardly know him. 'He is so altered since he was with us at Mansfield Park,' she wrote. 'We do meet him at some balls, but he does not seem very engaged in the activities. We invited him to dine with us, but he claimed a prior engagement. He seems very busy for his uncle too.' Julia then went on to describe how Maria had tried to flirt with him. He was of course not as rich as Mr Rushworth had been, but he would be 'a good catch', especially since they were already acquainted with him.  
However, to Maria's infinite regret, Mr Crawford did not return her flirtations and Maria had already given up. 'He is not much fun anymore,' she had said.

Fanny did not know what to feel when she heard this. Would she feel guilty? For it seemed he was still suffering. Or would she be glad that he had not fallen back into his old habits?

She had heard he used to be a real womaniser before. She had never seen that side of him. He had never really given her cousins any special attention. Yes, he had often conversed with Julia, but she had seen no flirtations of any kind. She remembered Mrs Norris' ill-advised comment about him soon proposing to Julia.

After her examination of his behaviour in his time at Mansfield, she had noticed that it was only her he had given particular attention to, although he never flirted. But then, maybe he had, and she had not recognised it as such. She remembered his gallantry on the first day they met. How he had already taken care of her, bringing her home in his own curricle.  
Without noticing, a little smile had appeared when she relived that memory.

Fanny quite enjoyed the quiet days with just her aunt Bertram. She needed this calm environment after some months with pain and difficulties.  
Whenever Mrs Norris was around, it seemed that she was still blaming Fanny for what happened. Many times she mentioned how it was such a shame that it had gone wrong.  
Once even Lady Bertram seemed to have tired of her sister's continuous complaining. "I for one am very glad that that man has gone away. I shiver when I think of what he did to my poor Sir Thomas."  
Mrs Norris had not replied to that.  
But the next day she had started all over again.

Fanny usually did her best to ignore her aunt's talk. It was seldom anything good, except maybe if she was talking about her 'dear Maria and Julia in London'.  
She would gush about them being the beauties of every ballroom and hoped they would come back engaged to titled, rich men.

The weather was now so cold that she could only manage riding for a short time and only a few times a week. She kept doing it though, whenever possible. It gave her the fresh air she needed and the time alone to think. Besides, when she was galloping over the fields and breathing in the frosty air, it made her heart beat faster; it made her feel alive. When the sun would shine over the glistening fields, the sky bright blue, she felt some happiness. She did not forget her troubles, but it gave her hope that there was still beauty in the world and she felt privileged to witness it in nature.

* * *

Henry was returning from a morning ride. He was staying at his uncle's cottage in Twickenham for some days. He was tired of the busy city, the social engagements, the superficiality of the people. This place felt like a space to breathe, being outside of the city, and he could ride around the countryside as much as he liked. Unfortunately, he was expected back at his uncle's residence in town this very afternoon. Henry sighed. How he wished he could turn back to Northamptonshire! He really was counting the weeks!

Fanny was never out of his mind even though he tried. Thinking about her pained him, but forgetting would be even worse. He owed most of his change in character to her. Whether she would eventually accept him or not, his heart was irrevocably hers.

When he had just arrived in town, his uncle had taken him to many different parties and he had met some of his old friends again. But the way some of them behaved made him think of Rushworth or Nicholson and he was disgusted by their behaviour. And by his own conduct in the past.

He also met plenty of ladies whom he knew from before. Many of them seemed eager to be flirted with and capture his attention. He tried to enjoy himself, but he had lost his skills in flirting it seemed. Many times in his mind he could almost see Fanny looking on, not condemning, just as herself, gentle, but holding on to her principles. It made him lose interest in whatever he was doing.  
In the end he just gave up; started to find excuses to not have to attend those parties, and instead he would escape to Twickenham and enjoy the quiet.

His uncle had asked a few times what was wrong with him. He had given vague answers and tried to avoid any talk about personal subjects or about his time at Mansfield.

A few times he had met and visited the Bertrams, who stayed in their townhouse. He mostly enjoyed talking with Sir Thomas but only tolerated the girls' incessant talk about the pleasures of London. They had hardly ever been in London so it was at first quite endearing to see their enthusiasm.

What was less pleasant – besides how painful it was to see them and be reminded of Fanny – was the fact that Maria seemed to have set her eyes on him. At parties where he met them, she claimed his attention and flirted shamelessly with him. He found it at first a bit uncomfortable but soon it grew into annoyance. He made sure his reactions to her were neutral. He tried to not encourage her and kept his distance. Soon it seemed to help, for after a few of those occasions, she shifted her attention to other men. Henry breathed a sigh of relief. She might be a pretty girl but in no way could she compare with Fanny.

His sisters' letters always had a few lines about Fanny. Sophie was much subtler, but Mary told him exactly how Miss Price had looked, what she had said, etc. etc. Both of them said she was quieter than before and often looked sad and melancholic.  
Mary said she hoped he would soon be back, for although she spent time with Fanny, other than that, life was quite boring. Everyone else was gone.

There was, however, not much he could do about that. He would not go there just so he could convey her back to London. No, he would come back in January, as he had planned. His sister had to wait until then, and meanwhile seek her own ways to occupy herself.

_A.N. I had some difficulty writing this chapter. I guess because not much is happening. I hope you liked it nonetheless. And who knows what will happen in the next chapter?! ;-)_


	18. Chapter 18 May I have the next dance

**Chapter 18 May I have the next dance?**

"Fanny, I am quite determined to hold a ball in your honour!" Sir Thomas said a week after he had come back from London. Maria and Julia had stayed with some trusted friends in town. They wished to enjoy the season a bit longer, and Sir Thomas had allowed them, as he knew the people where they stayed well. Edmund would come back in the next few days and would soon after that take up his role as the vicar of Thornton Lacey.

"Whatever for, Sir Thomas?" Mrs Norris asked. "I am sure when your daughters return she might go with them to a ball in the area and that will be good enough for her. It's not good for her to be spoiled with a ball in her honour."  
"Mrs Norris," again Sir Thomas had to raise his voice against her. "Fanny will have her own ball and that is final!"  
Mrs Norris turned away, muttering under her breath about 'station in life' and 'that girl always gets what she wants'.

Fanny herself did not think the ball necessary. The idea of being in the centre of attention was rather frightening to her, although she did like to dance.  
But her uncle could not be persuaded otherwise. Invitations were sent and the house was prepared, so that a week later the ball could be held.

When Mary visited her next, she was ecstatic. "I so love to dance! Besides, it is time for some more excitement, for it has been rather dull these past weeks. I am very much looking forward to your ball! Have you chosen your gown yet?"

The next days, Mary helped her with choosing and embellishing the chosen gown. Fanny had protested and had said she did not think it needed alteration. However, when they finished, Fanny had to admit it looked well.  
"Now you need a necklace to complete your outfit," Mary said.  
"There's no need…" Fanny replied, but Mary ignored her comment. They walked to the parsonage and Mary took her upstairs.  
There she showed Fanny a box with necklaces. "Let me see…" She rummaged through the box, took some necklaces out to have a closer look. In the end she kept three apart. "Now, which one do you like best?"  
Fanny looked at her. "Are you lending it to me? But do you not want to wear it?"  
Mary laughed. "You may choose one and keep it. I have plenty and I think it would suit you better. I have already chosen what I will wear with my own gown."

Fanny looked at the necklaces and tried to determine when looking, how Mary seemed to feel about them. She did not want to choose a favourite. Mary saw her looking. "Truly, you choose. I don't mind. I think all of them would go well with your dress."  
When Fanny had chosen one – it was truly beautiful – Mary nodded at her choice. "That is an excellent choice!" She looked as if she wanted to say more, but closed her mouth again.  
"Are you sure?" Fanny asked again. "Yes. If you like it, you may have it."  
"Thank you, Mary!" Fanny smiled. "That is truly generous!"  
"Don't mention it," laughed her friend.

Just before Fanny left to go back to Mansfield Park, Mary said that her brother was planning to arrive in time for the ball.  
Fanny couldn't hide a blush. Mr Crawford would be back!

On her way home, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She wondered if he had changed; if he had managed to forget her. How would he react when he was back?  
She had to admit that part of her looked forward to his return. But she was equally apprehensive. It would no doubt be awkward and painful as well.  
She had already been nervous about the ball, but the knowledge of Mr Crawford being there, made her even more nervous. Would he want to dance with her? Would she want him to?

Fortunately, there was plenty to do when she came home, to serve as a distraction. When the day was finally there and the time came to dress, Sarah helped her. In the past months, Sarah had almost become her personal maid. In the past she never had a maid and would do most things herself. Now Sarah had become some sort of a friend. She was a clever, kind girl, with a happy disposition. And she was very good with doing hair.  
After Fanny had put on her gown – and it truly looked beautiful – Sarah did her hair in an intricate way. Fanny felt like royalty when she saw herself in the mirror.

A knock sounded on the door.  
"It's me, Edmund. Can I come in?"  
"Yes, come in. My hair is nearly finished."  
The door opened and Edmund came in. "Are you ready for your special evening?" He asked.  
Fanny smiled. "I think so. I am a bit nervous though."  
"All will be well, I dare say."

Sarah finished her hair and Fanny stood up.  
"Fanny! You look stunning!" Fanny blushed and looked down.  
"Truly Fanny! You will be the belle of the ball." Then he laughed. "I know one person who will not be able to keep his eyes off of you."  
"Edmund!" Now Fanny blushed furiously.

"Sorry Fanny, I will stop teasing you. But I know it is the truth. He _is_ coming, is he not? But, I came here to give you something." He opened his hand and showed her a beautiful necklace. "I remember that William sent you a cross for your birthday last year. Maybe it would fit with this?"  
"It is beautiful, Edmund! Thank you so much!" Then she continued: "I think it will fit. I had not found anything suitable yet to go with the cross." They tried and the cross fitted very well on the chain.

"Now I have two to wear," she said. "Mary let me choose one of hers yesterday."  
"Mary? How extraordinary, that we had the same idea!" He had a dreamy look, which then turned sad. "What is the matter, cousin?" Fanny asked.

He sighed. "I asked her to dance the first two with me. She told me this would be the last time she would dance with me. When I asked why, she said she does not dance with clergymen. And since that is what I soon will be, she says that she will not dance with me anymore after this day." He sighed deeply.  
"It pains me that she is still so disparaging of my profession! I've tried to talk about it various times, but she just changes the subject."  
"Edmund, her upbringing was so different. I think it takes a long time to lose some things that one learned in the past. I do think she has changed since she first came here. You are a good influence to her. Just give it time."

Edmund seemed to brighten up. "Thank you Fanny! That is sound advice!"  
She smiled at him. "Try to forget your problems today and just enjoy the evening. I do hope for you that something will change in the future. She told me she could have gone to London with her brother, but she chose to stay here, which I believe says a lot in your favour."

"Speaking of which, shall we go downstairs? Let's see which guests have arrived."  
Fanny felt nervous again all of a sudden. She knew Mr Crawford would be there. How would it be to see him after the time he was away?

Edmund took her arm and together they walked downstairs. In the hall Sir Thomas, Lady Bertram and Mrs Norris were already waiting. A gasp came from Sir Thomas.  
"Fanny, you look absolutely beautiful tonight!" She blushed as he came towards her and kissed her hand. "It will be a privilege to be seen tonight with my very handsome niece."  
Fanny did not know what to say. Her aunt Bertram also made a compliment. Fanny caught a look of anger and jealousy from Mrs Norris, who then walked off without a word.

Guests started arriving and once more, Fanny felt very shy. There were many people who she didn't know.  
Then Mr and Miss Crawford arrived.  
"Ah, Fanny, your dress looks fabulous on you!" exclaimed Mary. She gave her a half-hug.  
"You look very lovely yourself, Mary," was Fanny's shy reply. Then Mary went on to greet Edmund and his parents and Fanny caught Mr Crawford's eyes. He stared at her with open admiration. She looked down, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Miss Price, you are gorgeous!" He took her hand and kissed it. "How good to see you again," he continued.  
"Welcome back, Mr Crawford," she managed to say. He smiled. "I am glad you approve of my return." She blushed, but did not reply.  
"Now, I see it is already getting busy, so I will have to be quick. I dare say you will not be without a dance partner all night. If you wish to, would you allow me a dance with you?"  
She nodded. "Thank you, yes. Edmund has asked me for the second. His first two are with your sister."

"And who is opening the ball with you?" Fanny coloured again. "I do not know. I think my uncle." Sir Thomas heard this. "If you wish to dance the first with Mr Crawford, then please do! As long as you allow me a place on your dance-card as well." Fanny gave him her card and he filled in his name for the third.

"And may I have the opening dance then, Miss Price?" Mr Crawford asked with a laugh, although Fanny could see he might be a bit nervous about her answer.  
She smiled at him. "You may, Mr Crawford," and curtsied. The resulting smile took over his whole face and Fanny thought it looked very endearing.

There were now other guests to greet and soon many spaces on her dance-card were filled.  
Then Sir Thomas opened the evening by welcoming them all to Mansfield Park and told the evening was in honour of his niece's coming out.  
Fanny blushed when people applauded.

Then music started to play and couples were formed.  
Mr Crawford came, took her hand and leaded her towards the dance floor.

The dance was everything Fanny could wish for. It felt so natural to be dancing with Mr Crawford. He was very good at it and she felt as if she had never done anything else. All of her attention was focused on the man opposite her and his was on her. They did not speak much and if they did it was no deep conversation. But their eyes conveyed much more and Fanny felt like she was floating on air.

Too fast the first two were done.  
Mr Crawford smiled at her. "You are a very good dancer, Miss Price."  
She coloured. "So are you, sir. Thank you for this dance."

After the short interval, Edmund came and claimed her for the next dance.  
"You looked well together, Fanny!" He said. "Did you enjoy the dance?" Fanny ignored the first part of what he said, for she did not know what to say to that. "Yes, I did enjoy the dance. It went so fast! And how was your dance with Mary?"  
"I think it went well," he said. "She did not mention her earlier comment and I did not want to talk about it. Instead we had other things to speak about." When they came back together in the dance, he said: "There are quite a few people looking at you. You will not want for a partner tonight!"  
"No, my card is nearly full I believe."

Fanny enjoyed their dance and soon more dances with others followed. Fanny noticed there were various types of men wanting to dance with her. Some were genuine in their interest. Others only saw her beauty in the same sort of way as Mr Nicholson and Mr Rushworth had. These dances felt particularly long. During one of those dances Mr Crawford stood next to them with his dance partner. He nodded a few times encouragingly to her. They even managed to exchange a few words. It helped Fanny to feel strong and determined again. For the rest of the dance she managed to counteract any unwanted attention from her partner. The man therefore hastily walked off after the dance was finished.

Fanny sat out the next dance. She felt a little fatigued from the unusual exercise. Mr Crawford came and sat next to her. "Are you resting a little?" She nodded.  
"Would you like some drink?" he then asked. She smiled. "Yes please."  
Soon he was back and they talked. "Are you not dancing this one, Mr Crawford?" Here she saw him actually blushing. "I have decided to skip this one. The next one is the supper set. With whom are you dancing it?"  
Fanny looked on her card.  
"Ah it's still empty."

He now seemed to blush even more. "I will not ask if you do not deem it appropriate…"  
She saw he looked a bit uncertain. She understood what he was saying. Dancing two sets with someone meant as much as admitting to a courtship. Would she want that? Her feelings had already changed a little towards him. And the dance with him had been amazing.  
She blushed when she answered: "I believe you may ask." Then she looked away, suddenly a bit bashful at her forwardness. But when she turned back to him, his face was beaming. "Miss Price, may I dance the supper set with you?"  
She smiled: "Yes you may."

They talked of other things. When the previous dance was ending, Mr Crawford suddenly said: "Your aunt does not look happy." Fanny followed his indication and got such a foul look from Mrs Norris, that she immediately turned away.  
"She does not like this ball. When my uncle talked about organising it for me, she said it would be too much honour for me and that I did not deserve it. But my uncle went through with it and ignored what she said."  
"Ah," Mr Crawford said. "So she does not have as much influence on him as you thought."  
Fanny understood what he meant. She had been afraid for her aunt's influence on a decision that Sir Thomas would make if Mr Crawford had asked permission to marry her.  
"No, apparently not," she only said.

Shortly after, he stood up, extended his hand and helped her up. They walked back to the dance floor where other couples started to line up for the next dance. Once more she stood opposite him. Before the dance started, something behind him caught her eyes. First she saw Mrs Norris stand up and look full of hatred towards herself. Her aunt truly seemed very upset. The next moment, Mrs Norris sat down again and grabbed her head. She sat like that for a moment and then stopped a passing footman, who helped her up and they walked away.

"How strange," she said to Mr Crawford. "My aunt suddenly seems unwell. I wonder what happened."  
"What indeed?" he said, just before the dance began.

* * *

This dance seemed even better than the first, Henry thought.

He felt as happy as he had not felt in a long time. His first dance with Fanny had been divine. They seemed well matched in the dance. Despite being a rather reticent girl, she seemed to enjoy dancing and was quite proficient at it. After that, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. She was the most beautiful lady in the room and he lived for her smiles in his direction. Even if they were both dancing with someone else, their eyes would frequently meet.

Something had changed, it seemed. Her feeling towards him appeared different. Maybe she had missed him as much as he had her when he was away.

From the vile looks her aunt sent her way all through the evening, Henry deducted that Mrs Norris was far from happy with her niece enjoying her ball. He still did not understand what the woman's problem was.

His attention went back to Fanny. His second dance with her! She had basically agreed to a courtship! He felt so happy he could barely contain it. It was probably visible to all the room, but he could not care very much about that.

As with the first dance, they did not speak much, with words that is. His attention was on her and only her. A permanent blush was visible on her face, but she did not look away.  
For the duration of the dance it felt as if they were they only people in the room.

During supper they sat near Edmund and Mary. Both of them looked at Henry and Fanny with great curiosity. Fanny just blushed and looked down to her plate. Soon they were talking about the evening.

"Edmund, I don't know what happened, but aunt Norris suddenly seemed unwell, just before that last dance," Fanny said.  
"Ah yes, I think my father said something about that. He had the carriage called to bring her home. I think she said she had a headache. But do not worry about it. She will be fine soon enough, I dare say."

After supper, Fanny looked rather tired.  
"Are you well?" Henry asked, when they stood up.  
"Just a little fatigued," she said. "This is quite late for me you know," she smiled.

"Well, the dancing won't cease for quite a while," said Edmund, who heard what they said. "If you think you should go to sleep, Fanny, I will excuse you with my father."  
She nodded. "I think I should do that. I have greatly enjoyed this evening, but now I need to rest."  
Henry looked at her. He was a bit disappointed that she would leave, but he saw that she really needed her rest.  
"I will go and tell my father. Good night Fanny," Edmund said.

"Good night, Miss Price," Henry took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you for our dances. I greatly enjoyed them!"  
She smiled up at him. "Thank you, sir. And goodnight."

He stared after her until she had left the room.  
It already seemed much emptier. He wished he could go home now.  
"What are you staring at, brother?" Mary said next to him. She eyed him suspiciously.  
He just smiled.

"So, you danced two sets with her, one of which the supper set! A step forward, I dare say. But, if this is her first ball, she might not know what it implies."  
"She knows. And even though this was her first official ball, she dances as if she's done many in her life. Don't you think she is very skilled at it?"  
Mary now laughed. "Speaks a man deeply in love. But she is quite good. You two match really well."

"I believe your partner for the next set is coming this way," he replied. "Oh, and, please leave her alone on the subject, will you?"

_I am sorry for having skipped yesterday. That was a little bit of fluff this chapter. :-) Oh, about Mrs N. I am trying to write an accompanying piece for this story about her/ from her pov. I will post it when I've finished writing it. I am deliberating to weave it through this main story, but I will decide after I've finished writing both stories. _


	19. Chapter 19 Courtship

**Chapter 19 Courtship**

Fanny felt very fatigued, yet it took quite a while before she slept. She couldn't help it that her thoughts kept going back to her dances with Mr Crawford. She remembered him holding her hand, the way he looked at her, how they had talked. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she recalled his happy smile at her acceptance of his hand for both dances.  
She wondered if she would see him the next day. They had not talked about riding or visits, so she just had to wait.  
When she finally managed to fall asleep, her dreams were full of a certain gentleman…

The next day the weather was chilly but dry. Fanny decided to go for a short ride. She longed for some fresh air.  
Halfway her ride, she saw a familiar person riding towards her. Her stomach fluttered; it was Mr Crawford.  
"Good morning, Miss Price. I see you are up early! May I join you on your ride?"  
She nodded. "Good morning. Yes. Even though the weather is not very nice, I had to get out."

"Me too. My sisters were not up yet, but I am going to try to avoid being there when they are breaking their fast. I am sure they will be gushing about the ball from last night, and I do not feel equal to discussions about lace and the colour of the gown of Miss so-and-so."

Fanny laughed. "What makes you think I will _not _talk about these things?"  
With mock exaggeration he covered his eyes with his hand. "Oh no, I truly thought you were someone who would be above such subjects. But then, you are a woman after all."

She blushed and then asked. "What would you rather talk about then? What do gentlemen talk about after a ball?"

"I am afraid, Miss Price, that I cannot tell you that. For it would not be suitable for your ears. Mostly.  
I guess we could talk about the quality of port that your uncle serves, or who won what amount in the card-room. But, although I have drunk some of that port - which was good by the way - you know I have not been in the card-room, so I cannot tell you about that." Then, more serious, he went on: "But I really did enjoy the evening! It was good to be back. I have missed Mansfield when I was away."

They went on to talk about what they had been doing in that time when Mr Crawford was away.  
To Fanny it felt as if nothing had changed and she greatly enjoyed his company.

Later on, that day, at visiting hours, the three siblings from the parsonage came to the great house. The sisters complimented Lady Bertram on the ball and talked with Fanny. They _did_ talk about gowns and Fanny rather enjoyed a bit of female company.

She saw Mr Crawford roll his eyes in a joking manner, when he caught some of their conversation.  
She laughed at his exaggeration.  
She felt light and happy. Mrs Norris was absent, apparently still not feeling well, so she felt a little more free to converse with her friends.

It took nearly a week before Mrs Norris showed up at Mansfield Park again. Fanny thought she had altered. The woman seemed not as strong as before. Her voice slurred a little and she went to her home earlier. But her attitude towards Fanny had not changed at all and although she didn't seem to have the energy to be more vehement in her attacks, the intentions behind it had not changed.  
Fanny tried to avoid her company whenever she could.

Weeks passed by and whenever the weather was good, she would ride.  
It seemed she and Mr Crawford had picked up where they left off before his proposal, and acted as the friends they were before. They did not speak about their feelings although Fanny could see his in the way he looked at her and in his actions. Her own feelings towards him had started to change drastically as well. Since the ball, her mind was full of him and every day she eagerly anticipated his presence.

Edmund was most of his time at Thornton Lacey and one Sunday the family went there to hear him preach. Fanny was proud of her cousin for his achievements. He really seemed to have found his place and the people in his parish had readily accepted their new vicar.  
Mary also came on that day and she admitted to Fanny the next day that Mr Bertram on the pulpit was not at all bad to look at. She also said how relieved she was to find his sermon not boring at all.  
Fanny remembered her remarks at Sotherton, where she had talked about long, boring sermons from vicars not worth looking at.  
Fanny smiled. Mary seemed to start to accept Edmund's profession after all. But she was careful not to mention anything of the sort to that lady. They must find their own way and Fanny hoped they would be happy together one day.

Fanny thought back about a time, three years ago, after Edmund had rescued herself from the near compromise with Mr Nicholson. She had been so grateful to her cousin, who had always been her friend since she came to live at Mansfield Park, that she had found herself starting to fall in love with him. Over the time however, her gratefulness and kind feelings towards him never abated, but her love turned out to be a passing fancy. He was frequently away to university and she would not see him often. He was more a friend or a brother than anything else.

Maybe that was why she had accepted Mr Crawford's friendship so easily. Yet her friendship with that gentleman was so different from the one with her cousin. There seemed to be so much more to talk about with Mr Crawford, not in the least their shared love of horses.  
She noticed that again her thoughts had returned to him. She smiled at herself.

* * *

For Henry, these weeks were the best in his life so far. He spent a lot of his time in Fanny's company and was delighted to see how she truly seemed to warm up to him. The light blush and the smile he was greeted with every time he met her, was more than he had ever expected.

He still was very careful whenever they were in Mrs Norris' company. The lady seemed a long time in recovering from whatever illness she had had after the ball, but her hatred towards Fanny seemed more and more visible. Even Lady Bertram noticed something of it by her sister, although she did nothing about it.

Henry wondered why Mrs Norris had such an aversion to Fanny.

One day, when they were walking in the garden, he gathered some courage and asked Fanny if she knew.  
She did not look at him and blushed.  
"I'm sorry Miss Price. I know it is not my business to ask such things, but cannot help but wonder. If you do not wish to talk about it, I will leave the subject be."

"I… do not know myself. Since I came to live here she has always treated me differently. I assume because I was just the poor, dependent niece and should remember my place. But over the years she has become worse. Perhaps it is still because of my uncle's death?"

Henry remembered his sister telling that none of the parishioners wished to talk much about the former parson.

"You see, he had always had health problems as far as I know. But one day he seemed to be seriously ill. My aunt thought he was exaggerating and sent me to care for him while she went to the Park all day. During the day I could see his health deteriorating. I thought he must need a doctor, so I sent word to my aunt to ask if she would call for the doctor. She refused. Some hours later I saw him die. I sent word again to my aunt and she came back. She was very angry at me and accused me of not having cared well enough for him." She sighed.

"I did not like my uncle, but it was a shock to see him die. I think my aunt blamed herself for not having called the doctor, and she put that blame on me. She never talks about it, but since then her behaviour towards me has become worse."

Henry extended his hand and took hers as a gesture of consolation.  
"That must have been a horrible experience for you!"  
She shrugged. "It was. For some months afterwards I had nightmares about it. Now I do not often think about it anymore. It has been nearly three years now."

They went to talk about other things, but Henry kept thinking if there was more to Mrs Norris' hatred. She seemed jealous of Fanny. Was it her beauty perhaps? He sighed and then let the subject go from his mind.

A letter arrived that he was needed at Everingham. With spring approaching it was a busy time with planting and foaling horses.

Fanny looked truly sad that he had to leave, but she did not try to persuade him to stay as Mary had done.

His sister had kept her word and not talked with Fanny about the relationship between him and Fanny. But she always talked to him about it. And when she heard that he had to leave, she had said: "Can you not stay? You are finally getting somewhere with Fanny. I do not think it is a good time to leave."  
"I wish I could stay, but I have to take care of my estate. Fanny understands the importance of this. I hope that one day you'll learn from her."

"Do you know when you will be back?" Fanny asked.  
"I do not know. Maybe two or three weeks."  
"I will miss you very much," she sighed, "but I know it's important that you must go."

He smiled at her. "I am glad you understand. I will miss you as well." He took both her hands in his and kissed them tenderly. "Goodbye Fanny. Until soon."

This parting was different from the last one. It was painful to not see her for some weeks. But this time he was sure of her regard. When at Everingham, he would start preparing some things and when he returned to Mansfield he intended to ask the question again.

With this in mind, the absence became somewhat bearable.


	20. Chapter 20 It fits

**Chapter 20 It fits**

It was uncommonly warm for the time of the year and Fanny had for once welcomed the errant that her aunt had sent her on. Somehow the atmosphere indoors was stifling. Mrs Norris always seemed cold nowadays so the fire was lit high, which made it almost unbearably hot.

Fanny had just returned from the white house where she had brought something. She took the time now to walk around the garden. It was such a joy to see how spring was well on its way. Fanny loved the daffodils which had taken over some of the lawns. The trees had blossoms and everything seemed so much brighter in the sunshine.

The past weeks had gone rather slow. With Mr Crawford gone, she did not really know what to do with herself. He had become such a big part of her life that it was difficult to imagine how life had been before he had come here. Mary faithfully brought her news whenever a letter arrived. It seemed his time at Everingham was going well and he hoped to soon be back.

Maria and Julia were back home and had brought a friend with them to stay. All in all, they had been in town for about four months and Fanny could see that they did not find it easy to adapt to life at Mansfield Park again.  
They talked of the parties they had visited, about the men they had danced with and who was the handsomest of them.  
They had not come back engaged, as Mrs Norris had hoped. But they both talked about someone who might come and call on Maria in the near future. Julia said she had met Mr Yates quite a few times and mostly talked about him.

Edmund lived partly at Thornton Lacey, although, he said, some improvements needed to be done to the vicarage. But as he had no wife yet, he saw no reason to hurry.

Fanny had no idea where in the country Tom was. He had been in London, but it was very likely that he had moved on to some other place. She had heard the horseraces in Newmarket mentioned.  
Sir Thomas was not very happy with his prolonged absence, for he wished for his son's assistance in estate matters, as well as for time to teach him important things.

Sir Thomas seemed quite busy and sometimes went to town for a few days.  
Fanny had lost her fear for him. He seemed to enjoy her company and was happy to talk with her. She enjoyed listening to his stories from his time away. But always, when she heard about the heat and the dire circumstances some people lived in in Antigua, she was happy to be living in England.

Her turn about the garden now brought her near the stables. She greeted Robert, who was walking around with one of the horses.  
Then someone stepped out of the stables.

Without realising, her whole face lit up. Mr Crawford had returned!

He walked eagerly towards her.  
"You're back!" she said with a smile.  
"I am!" He took her hand and kissed it. "I am very glad to see you again. How are you?"  
"I am well, thank you."  
"Would you like to walk with me through the gardens?" He asked.  
She nodded. "I have been walking around already, but it is such a fine day that I do not oppose to another turn."

He took her arm and they walked into the direction whence she had come before. At first they were both quiet.  
Fanny couldn't quite believe it that he was back! Mary hadn't known when exactly he would return, so it was a nice surprise. It was so good to be in his company again!

* * *

Henry was ecstatic that the first person he should meet, was Fanny. How he had missed her! Work had kept him busy, so the time had gone by very quickly. Yet at the same time, every day without her had seemed very long.  
She looked healthy and seemed very pleased to see him.

"Fanny, I have missed you very much!" He said. She looked up at him. "And I you. Time seemed to go so slow without you being here."  
He smiled at her and found he did not need more encouragement. They walked on a little longer until they came at a fairly secluded spot. Now he stopped her.

"Fanny, I must speak with you. Since the last time I spoke these words, things have changed I think. My love for you has only grown deeper! I very much enjoyed spending so much time with you after the ball. Being away from you once more was agony. I do not wish to be parted from you anymore. Fanny, will you marry me?"

She looked up at him, smiling her lovely smile.  
"Mr Crawford... Henry, my feelings have changed so much since last time. I have truly come to love you! Whatever obstacles there might be, I do not want them to be in the way of our happiness. So yes, I will marry you!"

Henry felt as if his heart exploded. These were the loveliest words he had ever heard!  
He could not contain himself and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around. She laughed at his enthusiasm.  
When he put her down again, he leaned over and kissed her. She was very shy at first, but he was elated when he felt her respond.

"Oh Fanny," he sighed. "You've made me the happiest man in the world! I so love you! Dearest Fanny!"

After another kiss, he took out a little box from his pocket.  
Upon opening it, he said: "My mother's engagement ring. Will you accept it?" She nodded and he slid it on her finger.  
"Oh Henry, it is beautiful! And it actually fits!"

"How I love it how you say my name!" He smiled. "And it's quite amazing that it fits straight away. I would have sent it to town to have it altered if it didn't fit."  
She looked once more at the ring, but then back up to him, her face beaming. He had to embrace her again. She was his! She would be his wife! Such happiness!

They walked a little longer and then went towards the house.  
"My uncle is at home, I believe. So you could go and ask his permission."  
"Are you not afraid anymore that he should oppose?"  
She shook her head. "I know he likes you a great deal. I am sure he will approve."

They were now nearing the front doors.  
Henry pulled her out of view to kiss her once more.  
She smiled. "Now go in, Henry. I wish to stay outside a little longer, for I do not feel equal to other company yet! I am so happy! I will wait for you outside."

With one last squeeze of her hand, he went into the house.

* * *

Fanny felt like she was floating on air.

He still loved her! She loved him! And she would marry him!

She could hardly believe what just happened, but one look at the ring on her finger confirmed it was real! Oh how she loved him, her Henry! This was by far the happiest day of her life!

She wandered around, eagerly waiting for his return.

Then she heard footsteps ahead of her around the corner.

When she saw the hatred and rage on the face of the person walking towards her, she stepped backwards and blanched.

* * *

_A.N. I hope you are still enjoying this story. Although it _is_ getting dark again. Let me know what you think._


	21. Chapter 21 What happened?

_Warning: Some violence and gore in this chapter_

**Chapter 21 What happened?**

"Crawford! Welcome back. You wanted to speak with me?" Henry was greeted by Sir Thomas.  
"Thank you, sir. Yes, if I may."  
They entered the office.  
"So, how may I help?" Sir Thomas asked.  
"Well sir, I have just asked Fanny to marry me and she has accepted me!" He could not help it, but his face was beaming.

Sir Thomas smiled. "I can see how happy you are. Ever since the ball – and maybe earlier – I have thought there was something between you two. I did not want to interfere and I know that Fanny would always act properly and I have gotten to know you as someone with some sense of propriety."  
Henry bowed in acknowledgement.

Sir Thomas continued: "I am very grateful for the way you helped my family in autumn with those rakes around and I believe Fanny will be safe in your care. She has gone through so much in her life, you know. She deserves to be happy and safe with someone who loves her. And I can see you love her! So I heartily give my consent and blessing."

"Thank you, sir, for your kindness! Now, I did not dare to be too presumptuous and have left the settlement papers at the parsonage. I can come whenever suits you so we can look them over."  
"Very well, Crawford. Next time you're coming this way I will await you here. Now, where is Fanny? Is she with my wife?"  
"No, she wanted to stay outside for a while. Shall I send her in?"  
Sir Thomas nodded. Then they both stood up and shook hands.

They were interrupted by a very agitated Baddeley who knocked on the door and opened it straight away.  
"Begging your pardon sir, but something has happened to Miss Price."  
"What has happened Baddeley?"  
"I can't say for certain sir, but she is outside unconscious and bleeding."  
Henry felt his heart constrict with fear. What happened to Fanny?

Without a word, he hurried out of the office, closely followed by Sir Thomas and Baddeley. In the hall near the doors they were met with Mrs Norris, who looked positively awful. "What have I done?" She kept repeating. She had her hands in front of her face and walked up and down. "What have I done? I have killed her." She wrung her hands in agitation.  
Henry looked in shock at the bloodied hands of the woman. What _had_ she done?

He did not stop but walked past her out of the doors, where the sun was still shining. He turned around the corner and found a maid and a footman bending over a still form on the ground.  
"Oh no! Fanny!"

He ran towards them and the sight that met him was shocking. His Fanny lay on the ground, balled up as if to protect herself. Her face was covered in blood what looked like it was coming from her nose. The nose was in a wrong angle. Her eyes were shut and bruised, as was the rest of her face.

Without thinking, Henry knelt next to her.  
"Fanny! Wake up! What happened? Please do not die!"  
Henry felt the panic now coming up.

"She is breathing sir, but she appears to be unconscious," the footman said.  
"Has someone sent for a doctor yet? Please let someone get a doctor! As fast as you can. Oh Fanny!"

Then he breathed deeply. He must be calm. He must get her inside.  
Henry looked her over and saw no other apparent damage except more bruises on her hands and arms. But he needed to be careful nonetheless, for her clothes might cover other injuries.  
The footman ran off to get a doctor.  
"You. Get the nearest room ready," Henry addressed the maid. "We need warm water and cloths to clean her wounds." The maid ran off.

Carefully he lifted Fanny up in his arms, taking care to support her head.  
Then he started to walk towards the doors.  
Henry felt very strange. He was panicking and shocked. But somehow he managed to remain calm and think logical. It was as if he was two different persons at this moment.  
She must be helped as quickly as possible! He needed to be strong for her. They must do the right things. She must survive whatever attack this has been!

In the hall he saw Sir Thomas appointing two footmen to take Mrs Norris to a room upstairs. Sir Thomas looked very agitated and angry.  
The footmen were nearly carrying Mrs Norris and halfway the stairs she collapsed. If she was not supported by the two men, she would have fallen down the stairs.  
Henry ignored what happened to her. He was sure he would hit her or worse, for what she had done.

The maid walked ahead of him to a room. Other maids were already walking in with cloths and water.  
Fanny lay very still in his arms. Only faintly he saw her chest rise and fall as a sign that she was still alive. But her nose was bleeding very rapidly and who knows what other injuries she had.  
In the room he carefully put her on the bed.

He was glad to see Sarah entering. She was as a personal maid to Fanny and would be able to help.  
"She must be carefully checked for other injuries. I can see her nose is broken, so do not touch it. Strip her off her clothes, but do it carefully. I do not know if she has broken ribs or other injuries. It might be best if you cut her clothes open instead of trying to get them off the normal way."  
The maids quickly started with their tasks. Henry could see they would do it carefully. He knew Fanny was well loved by the servants and they would do everything for her.

Sir Thomas now came in.  
"Do you know what happened? I did not get one word of sense out of Mrs Norris. The only thing I deducted was that _she_ did this to Fanny."  
Henry turned his head. "I do not know for sure. What I am guessing is that she somehow heard our conversation in the garden and when I was gone, attacked Fanny because of it.  
She is unconscious and her nose is broken. What more damage there is, I do not know yet. I have sent a footman to get a doctor."  
"Good. I hope he will be here soon."

The two men turned away as the maids undressed Fanny.  
"She is bruised all over, Sir," Sarah said.  
"Can you see any bones that appear to be out of place? Or a strange swelling? Is she bleeding at other places?" Henry asked.

It was quiet for a moment and Henry guessed she was checking. "Some swelling at her ribs, but nothing else. And bleeding… sorry Sir."  
"What is it? Is it really bad?" Henry felt anxious.  
"Sarah, it is alright. Mr Crawford is Fanny's betrothed," Sir Thomas said.  
"Ah, I see," the girl said. "Well, ah, she bleeds as if she has her monthly period. Except that it is not her time of the month."  
Henry blushed at the detailed information.  
"Thank you for telling me, Sarah. It sounds like she might have some internal damage. But I hope the doctor can tell that."

"I have covered her over now, Sirs," Sarah said. "How can we stop her nose bleeding?"  
Both men now turned around.  
"Her head needs to be elevated," Henry said. "I remember that once one of the stable hands at Everingham was kicked by a horse. He broke his nose and we were told that his head needed to stay up higher. It would help stop the bleeding. He did survive, but only just. They said if the break had been slightly higher, he might have had brain damage."  
Sarah looked at him with widened eyes. "I am sorry Sarah. I realise it is not very nice to hear."

He now held Fanny's head so Sarah could put another pillow beneath her. Carefully he put her head back onto it. He took a wet cloth and gently started to clean the rest of her face, although it was a bit useless since her nose was still bleeding. He hoped that soon the doctor would come. He knew there was a spot where one could press so it would stop the bleeding, but he did not dare to touch her nose for fear of making it worse.

"Fanny, my love, be strong. Please stay with me!" Without realising, he started whispering sweet nothings to Fanny, although she did not react. He didn't see the looks between Sir Thomas and the maid. Another maid was sent to Fanny's room to get other clothes. The ones that she had just worn, would have to be thrown away.

"How long until the doctor can be here?" Henry asked.  
"I am not sure," Sir Thomas said. "He does not live far, but if he is visiting someone else then we might have to wait."  
Henry sighed, trying to keep his impatience at bay.  
"Fanny, can you hear me? Please wake up! I'm so sorry, my love. I should not have left you alone. Please, dearest."

He took one of her hands, the one with the ring, and kissed it.  
"Ice!" he suddenly said. "Ice reduces swelling! Is there ice in the house that we could use?"  
"Yes!" Sir Thomas walked to the door and called someone to send for ice. A maid came towards him then. She looked like she had been crying.  
"Sir Thomas," she said. "I was upstairs and have witnessed what happened."  
"Come in, Molly, and tell us about it."  
Molly entered and Sir Thomas had her sit down on a chair, for she was still shaking.  
"You must be very upset. Tell us what you saw."  
"I was busy sir, cleaning the windows is one of the upstairs rooms, when I heard shouting. I looked and I saw… Mrs Norris hitting Miss Price in the face. Miss Price tried to shield her face with her hands, but Mrs Norris kept hitting, until Miss Price fell on the ground. Then she kicked her a few times. Suddenly she stopped, looked around and then walked towards the front doors."

Sir Thomas asked another servant to bring a bottle of brandy and some glasses.  
"I'm sorry, sir," Molly said, crying. "I wish I could have stopped it, but I was so shocked that I could not move at first. It all went so quickly!"  
"I understand Molly. Thank you for coming and telling all this. Now, you must drink a bit of this." He took over the brandy and a glass and poured some in. "To calm your nerves. Then I think you should have some rest. For it must have been a shock to witness."  
The girl drank with little sips and seemed to calm down a little. "Thank you, sir," she said a bit shakily.

Baddeley arrived with the doctor.  
They had to explain what had happened. Henry made way for the doctor, and with Sarah's help, the doctor started to examine Fanny.  
Sir Thomas and Henry were asked to leave or at least turn around.  
They stood together in a corner, whilst listening to the doctor's comments.

"Yes, her nose is broken and I will have to set it in a moment. Two ribs are cracked and will probably hurt her a great deal, but they should heal by themselves over time. As you said, it is likely that she has some internal bleeding. However, I cannot tell if it is her womb or another organ. This is the most worrying bit. I can't tell how bad it is, or how to stop the bleeding. We must hope for the best.  
I will now set the nose. Can one of you help?"  
Henry came and sat next to Fanny to assist.

* * *

Fanny felt her face burn. She could not open her eyes and her nose throbbed so much that she nearly lost consciousness again. At first she could only focus on her pain. Soon she noticed how painful it was to breathe. But then all other soreness seemed to shrink into nothing when she felt the stabbing pain in her stomach. It was as if she continually was kicked there. She instinctively moved her hands to cover her abdomen, but the movement caused the other places of pain to resurge in all intensity. She winced.

"Fanny? Are you awake, love?"

Hearing Mr Crawford's voice, made her remember what had happened. His proposal and her acceptance seemed long ago. She now also remembered how frightened she had been when her aunt had approached her with madness in her eyes. The woman had shouted at her. Words that Fanny wished to forget, but now came back with much force. "You ungrateful harlot! How dare you accept a man so much above your station! He should have been for Julia." Meanwhile her aunt had started to hit her. Then her words had become more incoherent and incomprehensible to herself. "You deserve this! You have made my life misery, Frances. I wish you were never born!" Her blows had become so violent that Fanny tried to protect herself and turn away, but her aunt seemed suddenly to have a lot of strength. One punch on her nose sent her to the ground, but Mrs Norris was not finished. She began kicking where she could reach. Fanny tried to curl up to defer the blows but to no avail. The pain in her face already nearly made her pass out, but a well-aimed kick into her lower abdomen sent her into blackness.

Fanny did not know how to make her thoughts stop.

"Fanny, please don't cry. All will be well." She felt the lightest of touches upon her face where Henry wiped away her tears.  
"Love, are you at all able to open your eyes?" She tried, but her eyes hurt too much.  
"No," her lips formed.

"She truly is awake it seems," said an unfamiliar voice.  
"Miss Price, I am Dr Jones. How are you feeling?"  
She nearly grimaced, but held back because of her pain.  
"My… face burns," she croaked.  
"I can well imagine. Your nose is broken and I will set it in a moment. What else can you tell me?"

She felt a steady, gentle pressure upon her hand. It seemed that Henry was still next to her.

"My… stomach hurts a lot. That and my nose are the worst."  
"Well, I will be able to do something about your nose. For your stomach I am afraid I cannot do much. I will now give you some laudanum, which hopefully should dull your pains for a while. Then I can set your nose."

She felt someone help her sit a bit straighter so she could swallow the medication. The last thing she heard before it started to work and she passed out, was Henry's quiet voice near her ear: "I love you, Fanny. Please be well again."

* * *

"Even though she is unconscious again, I need you to hold her so she cannot make any sudden movements. She needs to be completely still," Dr Jones said.  
Henry held Fanny's head with his hands while the doctor carefully set the nose. The sound was sickening, but it was clear that now the bone was realigned again.

"Now, for the bleeding to stop, someone needs to put some pressure on this spot," Dr Jones pointed. "Her head needs to stay elevated and I hope soon the bleeding will stop. Continue to be careful." Henry nodded and took up the task.

Sir Thomas had been present the whole time, although he had not talked when Fanny was awake. When the doctor indicated that there was nothing left to do for him at present, Sir Thomas offered him and Henry and drink.

Henry thought he needed it. Everything had happened so rapidly, yet it felt like hours. He had been relieved when Fanny had been awake, but he knew that she was by no means out of danger.  
When he had finished his glass, Dr Jones gave instructions to Sarah to clean Miss Price every hour and to let him know whether the bleeding became better or worse.

"I will have to leave now, but I will come back in an hour or two," Dr Jones said.  
"Before you leave, could you check upon… the attacker please? I believe she was in some confused state after what she had done and collapsed on the stairs."  
The doctor nodded. "I will examine her as well and then come and tell you my findings before I have to leave."

Sir Thomas walked out with him, while Henry gave all his attention to his beloved. The blood flow from her nose already seemed to lessen. He was glad that the Laudanum would cause her not to feel her pain. He was really worried and did not dare to think much more, for the possibility of her death frightened him.

Someone knocked on the door and Sarah let them in.  
It was one of the footmen. "I am sorry sir that it took such a long time, but there was no ice to be found in the house. I rode out to a neighbouring estate and got it from them. I have now sent someone to Northampton to get some more."  
"Thank you! I forgot to mention it to Dr Jones. Can you send him in as soon as he comes downstairs?"

When the doctor came back in some minutes later he was pleased at how the nosebleed had lessened already. He approved of the application of ice. He cautioned them to be careful and not leave it on for too long each time. He advised them to use it on her face and said that they might try it on her stomach as well. He hoped it would lessen the bleeding.  
Fanny shivered when the ice was applied, but did not wake up.

Henry was relieved to find the nose bleed stopped after half an hour of pressure. He carefully let go of her.  
"We must give it some time to settle, before we attempt to clean her face," he said to Sarah.  
She nodded.  
"Sir, I believe you should change, if I may say so. Your coat appears to be quite stained by the blood."

"You are right. I will ask someone to fetch some clothes from the parsonage."  
He now stood up and stretched. He had become a little stiff at sitting so long in the same attitude.

If not for her bruised face, Fanny looked as if she was sleeping peacefully.  
Suddenly the reality of the situation came to him in full force.  
He took his glass, filled it again with brandy and drunk it in one go. Then he sighed deeply.

How was it possible that what was the best day of his life, had suddenly turned into the worst? When he thought about _that woman_ and what she had done to his Fanny, he could strangle her.

Sir Thomas entered again and was surprised to see him walking around.  
"Her nose stopped bleeding? That is good news!" he said, looking at his niece.  
"You need some clean clothes, Crawford. I will have someone sent to the parsonage."  
"Thank you, sir I was going to do that, but got distracted."

The older man sighed deeply.  
"Dr Jones' examination of Mrs Norris made clear that she has suffered apoplexy. He told me that it was not the first time. Apparently after the ball she had a minor one, but she never told us. While I do think her reasons for the attack stem from before that, I do think she was altered by the last stroke and therefore lost all reason. The one from today was much more severe. She lost the use of one side of her body and the doctor was not sure if she would survive."

Henry nearly scoffed but held his reaction in.  
"I hope you will forgive me if I say that it is what she deserves. Whatever the reason was behind it, I will not forgive her for what she has done to Fanny. Not just today, but for most of her life." He stopped. The woman was the sister-in-law of Sir Thomas after all.  
"Excuse me."

Sir Thomas looked dejected. "I know. And I am berating myself that I never did anything to stop her. I have been so neglectful! Fanny was placed in my care when she came to live here, but instead of taking care of her, I made sure that she knew she was inferior to my daughters; I left her to the scolding of her aunt Norris. I did nothing when she was disparaged and belittled. I am so sorry for my own behaviour and for my neglect. And now it has come to this."

Henry handed him a drink.  
"Thank you Crawford. I cannot even begin to think what to do now. My family must know what happened and I do not look forward to that. And what then? I pray that she will recover; I am fearful for a different outcome."

Half an hour later Henry's clothes arrived and he left Fanny in Sarah's care, with her promise to warn him as soon as anything changed.


	22. Chapter 22 The best nurse

**Chapter 22 The best nurse**

Henry sat on a chair near the door with his head in his hands. He had put on different clothes but when he knocked on the door of the room again, he could not come in, for Sarah was changing Fanny's clothes.  
He wished he could go back in, but for now he must respect her privacy.  
Sir Thomas had gone to his wife to tell her what had happened. It must be shocking for her to hear what her sister had done.

The doors were opened in Maria and Julia entered with their friend and Mary. They had just returned from a ride.  
"Mr Crawford! What are you doing here? Why are you sitting there?" Julia's questions were more curious than polite.  
"Is something wrong, Henry?" his sister asked, a bit worried.  
Henry swallowed. He did not wish to tell the news; he was sure he would start to cry and that would not do.

"Ladies," Sir Thomas emerged from the drawing room, his face grave.  
"I'm glad that you are back. Girls, your mother has asked for you. Miss Crawford, would you please join them? Miss Jennings, why don't you go and change? I hope you have enjoyed your ride!" The young lady nodded, curtsied and walked away.  
"Come," Sir Thomas said to the others. "There is something I need to tell you. Crawford, do you wish to give the good part of the news yourself?"  
He nodded and they all went into the drawing room. Lady Bertram looked visibly shaken by the news she had just heard.  
"Girls, there you are. It is a very sad business," she said.  
All three ladies looked surprised.  
"Sit down," Sir Thomas said. Then he nodded to Henry.

Henry managed a little smile. "Fanny has accepted my offer of marriage." His proposal felt as if it had happened yesterday, instead of merely some two and a half hours ago.  
They were all surprised at this news, except his sister. Before they could say much however, Sir Thomas said: "Keep your congratulations for now. We have bad news as well, I'm afraid. Just after the happy event, Mrs Norris attacked Fanny. She is severely injured. Mrs Norris herself is upstairs, having suffered a stroke after the attack."  
No one said anything. Mary stood up and walked to her brother. In a rare display of affection, she embraced him.  
"Oh Henry!" was all she said. He answered her embrace and wished he could cry. Instead, he swallowed a few times. His throat was constricted.  
"Excuse me," he then said, and went back to Fanny's temporary room. He could not face any well-meant comments.

"Nothing has changed yet, sir," Sarah said when he came in.  
"Thank you, Sarah." He sat on a chair next to the bed and took Fanny's hand. He thought he might try to clean her face now, so he took a wet cloth and carefully started to wipe her face. The cold water seemed to sooth her, so he continued to apply the icy cold water for a while.  
"Have you applied more ice to her stomach?" He asked. "Not yet," Sarah answered. "I will get some new ice."

As she left the room, Mary asked to come in.  
She gasped when she saw Fanny.  
"Poor Fanny! She looks horrible." Then: "I am sorry. It is quite upsetting."  
He nodded. "I know."  
"Sir Thomas gave some more details about what happened. I am truly shocked!" she said. "How is she at the moment?"

Henry shrugged. "She is unconscious because of the Laudanum. I can't even begin to imagine in how much pain she must be without it." He stroked her hand absentmindedly.  
"She briefly woke before the doctor set her nose and we spoke a little."  
"Poor Fanny. I had not expected this from Mrs Norris. I wonder why she did it."

Henry balled his hand to a fist. "I am too angry at her to talk about her. I hope she dies. She deserves it for all the misery she has caused Fanny during her life." Then he drew a shaky breath. "What if Fanny doesn't survive this? I do not want to live without her!"  
Mary came closer and patted him on the back in a comforting gesture. "Try not to think about that. Focus on her recovery. She needs you to be strong."  
"Thanks sister. I will try."

Sir Thomas knocked and entered.  
"I have sent an express to Edmund. I hope he will be here soon." Then: "Has anything altered?"  
Henry shook his head. "She seems to like the cold of the ice on her face. I guess it soothes a little."  
"Ah. And where is Sarah?"  
"She went to get some more ice."

Sir Thomas nodded. "I will have a room readied for you. I guess you will not want to leave."  
"Thank you, sir. Mary, will you be going back to the parsonage?"  
"I can do that. I will have some things packed for you. And I will tell Sophie."  
"May I ask that you will not share too much of what happened?" Sir Thomas asked. "I think Mrs Grant should know, but I would not wish everyone in the area to know that my wife's sister attacked my niece. Also, Crawford, maybe you should have those settlement papers brought here as well. We might need them soon. Have you spoken about a date yet?"  
At first Henry looked confused.  
"For the wedding you mean? No, we haven't. I thought it best to wait until after we had your permission."  
"I see. Well, I thought, given the circumstances, it might be necessary to marry soon." Henry's eyes widened.  
"Just think about it. I will now go to my office. I believe I need some distraction." He greeted them and then left.

"I shall set off for the parsonage. Do you think it a good idea if Sophie came as well? She might keep Lady Bertram company. That lady was really distressed and I think she would welcome someone to distract her."  
"I think that is a good idea. And I'm sure Sir Thomas will say the same. The papers he was talking about are on my desk. Be careful on your way."

When his sister had left, Henry turned his focus fully on Fanny. "I believe, Fanny, that your uncle thinks we should marry quickly. I guess he means it because of me being alone with you here. Even though we are betrothed, it still could cause talk. I would marry you tomorrow if I could. But I do not know what your sentiments are on the subject. I will have to wait until you wake up so we can talk about it. I do not wish to hurry you, love."

He had not noticed Sarah entering again, until she showed him a new bowl of ice. Sarah then showed him how she put some ice in a linen towel and laid it across Fanny's stomach. At the first touch, Fanny reacted, but then she settled again. It seemed to sooth her.

The afternoon passed by without much change. Every hour Henry would leave the room to let Sarah do her work. Every time when he entered again, he found her worried look. Fanny was still bleeding.  
When the doctor came back, he was happy to see that her nose had stopped bleeding.  
"It will take time, but I believe it will heal." He looked concerned when Sarah told him that nothing had changed in the amount of blood loss.  
"I have written a colleague of mine in Northampton. I have asked his opinion and advice on ways of stopping bleeding like this. I hope he will send word back soon."

He then instructed them what they should give her to eat or drink whenever she would wake up. Certain types of food would help her regain some strength, which was necessary because of all the blood she was losing.  
After telling them again that they should send word to him if anything changed, he took his leave to briefly check on Mrs Norris.

Henry sunk back on his place next to Fanny. He was exhausted. His worries and emotions were taking its toll. He sighed deeply and then could not keep back his tears. Taking Fanny's hand in his he whispered. "Oh Fanny. Please don't let her win! You must recover." He placed her hand to his lips and kissed it. He was surprised when she moved it and cupped his cheek.  
"I will try, Henry."  
"You're awake dearest! How are you feeling?" He was glad to hear her voice.  
"Make her stop," was her answer.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Make her stop kicking me. It hurts." He now looked at her hand which was moving towards her stomach. He let the other one go too.  
"Love, she is not here. You are safe now!"  
"It hurts as if she is still doing it." She was restless and seemed to be in great pain.  
"Let me put some more ice on your stomach. It should help a little."  
Sarah came closer and helped him.  
"Ah," Fanny exclaimed, when she felt the cold. Then: "Yes it helps a little."  
"The doctor did not leave any more Laudanum behind. Do you want me to send word to him for more?"

"Perhaps. Can I have some water please?"  
He helped sit straighter and gave her a drink.  
"I believe you should try to eat something. Dr Jones said you need it to keep up your strength."  
She sighed. "I do not feel I could eat. But I should try."  
Sarah was sent to get some broth, as Fanny would have trouble with solid food.

"Fanny? Your uncle said something when he was here last."  
"My uncle? Did he… give his consent?"  
Henry smiled and then remembered that because of all that had happened, she had not heard the outcome.  
"Yes, he did. He was not really surprised actually. But, with all this… he said we might need to marry soon."

She was now trying to open her eyes and winced. He gave her a cloth that was wet with ice water. "Here, hold this onto your eyes." She gingerly applied it to her face and sighed.  
Then she asked: "Marry soon? Why?"  
He blushed, although she could not see it.  
"I think he meant for our reputation. I am now alone with you and caring for you. Sarah is here most of the time, but still it is not entirely proper, even though we are engaged. I do not really care for it myself; I do not wish to leave you."  
"I wish for you to stay as well. If this means that we have to marry tomorrow, then so be it."  
"Really?" Henry could hardly believe his ears. "If you are sure, then I am not at all opposed to it. Although it would not be a grand wedding like you deserve."

She smiled faintly. "All I want is you. I do not care for a big feast."  
"Oh love, I am happy to hear you say that!" He bent over and kissed her carefully.

Sarah came back with the broth.  
"Here is some food for you Fanny. Let me help you."  
She tried to open her eyes again and succeeded this time.  
"Ah, that hurts. But I can see you."  
Henry smiled. "I am glad."  
He held the bowl and helped her eat some spoon-fulls. But soon she had enough.  
"I am sorry," she said and motioned that she wanted to lie down again.  
Before she closed her eyes, he said: "I will talk with your uncle about our marrying soon."  
She sighed. "Thank you, love."  
It seemed she fell asleep straight away.

Now Edmund walked in.  
"Crawford! I heard the news and came straight here!" He gasped when he saw Fanny.  
His face darkened with anger. "I can't believe that woman is my mother's sister. What did Fanny ever do to her?"  
Henry grimaced.  
"Do not talk about Mrs Norris please."  
"Sorry. How is she doing?" Edmund came closer.  
"She is in a lot of pain. We talked just now and she has eaten something. I do not know how things will progress."  
"You must hope for the best. I believe she is of stronger constitution now. It has to count for something."

Henry rubbed his face. "I am worried about her stomach. While the doctor says that her ribs and her nose should heal in time, he does not know what about her bleeding."  
Edmund looked uncomfortable. "I see. Well, all we can do is pray for her. The Lord Himself healed a woman who bled for twelve years."  
Now it was Henry's turn to look uncomfortable. "I am not really religious. But I will do anything if it helps Fanny."  
Now it became really clear why Edmund chose to be a clergyman. "Have faith Crawford.  
Now, I believe dinner will be served soon. Do you wish to join everyone else? I am sure Sarah can stay with Fanny."

Henry hesitated and then nodded. "Alright, I will come. Sarah, do warn me when she wakes up." He quietly placed a kiss on Fanny's hand. "I will be back soon, love."  
Then he followed Edmund out of the room.

Dinner was a subdued affair. Sophie and Dr Grant were there. Henry greeted them. Sophie looked closely at him. "Are you alright?"  
"As well as can be, given the circumstances."

Henry hardly noticed what he ate, his mind occupied. He appreciated it that he was more or less left alone with his thoughts. He was in no mood for small-talk and he did not wish to speak about the incident.

When dinner was over and the women left the room, Sir Thomas approached him. "Have you thought about my suggestion?" he asked.  
Henry nodded. "We talked about it when Fanny was awake. She is not opposed to marrying soon. So I believe we should get a license."  
"Good. Well, since your brother-in-law is here, we can ask."  
They called Dr Grant and the three of them went to the office. Edmund went to the drawing room.  
First they read over the settlement papers and signed what needed to be signed, with Dr Grant as a witness. Then Henry applied officially for a license, which Dr Grant promised to get him the next day.  
"How fortunate, Sir Thomas, that you should have a private chapel which can legally be used for marriages," Dr Grant said.  
Sir Thomas nodded. "We can place a bed there, so that Fanny can be as comfortable as possible during the ceremony."

Henry looked grateful. "Thank you, gentlemen. I think I speak on her behalf as well that we really appreciate your efforts."  
Sir Thomas smiled at him. "Now, off you go. I am sure you are long wishing to be back to your betrothed's side."

* * *

Fanny felt as if she was slowly resurfacing from her sleep. With the regaining of consciousness the pain returned in full force. Someone was making noise. Only when Sarah asked her if she was alright, she realised that it was herself whimpering. She did not know what hurt most.  
"Ice, please?" she asked.  
She opened her eyes and was giving a cloth with some ice for her face. Sarah busied herself to put fresh ice onto her stomach.  
"I was just about to change your rags, Miss. I do hope the ice has reduced the bleeding."  
The movements that had to be made in order to be cleaned, made her nearly pass out again. This time she felt her ribs.

When she was all cleaned up again, she asked: "Where is Mr Crawford?"  
"He went to have dinner with the others, Miss. Speaking of dinner, shall I bring you some more food? Dr Jones gave some instructions as to what would be good for you."  
"Thank you, Sarah."  
The maid curtsied and walked towards the door. Fanny heard her speak with a footman just outside.  
"Food is coming, Miss. And Mr Crawford had asked to be informed when you woke up. He should be here soon."

Sarah then busied herself with clearing away the dirty clothes.  
"How do you feel now, Miss?" she asked.  
"The… ice helps a great deal against the pain. Sarah? Am I truly bleeding that much? It is not even my time of the month."  
Sarah blushed. "The doctor says there must be damage in your stomach. That is where the bleeding comes from."

Henry arrived at the same time as someone brought food.  
"Fanny! You're awake!" He quickly got to her side. He carefully kissed her, not heeding the other people in the room. It made her forget her pain for a moment. Then he helped her again to sit up a bit and assisted her in eating. After only a few spoon-fulls, Fanny held her hand up.  
"No more, thank you. The pain makes me feel nauseous." He looked worried at her, but then put the bowl away.

"I have just had a conversation with Sir Thomas and Dr Grant. We sorted out the settlement papers and Dr Grant will get us a license. We can marry in the little chapel in the house, if that is alright with you."

Fanny nodded. Would she really be soon married? Despite her pain she felt happy. So happy, that she felt lightheaded because of it. Wait, no. That was not the reason. The whole room started spinning suddenly.

"Henry?" she managed. And then felt as if she fell into a black hole.


	23. Chapter 23 For better or for worse

**Chapter 23 For better or for worse**

Henry felt very frightened. Fanny had fainted dead away. She was awfully pale beneath her bruises and had not gained consciousness yet. This was already near an hour. The doctor had just arrived after summoned. He said that her worsened condition was probably because her blood levels were now lower. Then he had left quite quickly, stating that he was going to get the midwife. Of course Fanny was not with child, but she might know some ways to treat this injury.

Edmund had joined him and they managed to talk about other things. Edmund asked about Everingham and Henry told him about his visit.

The doctor soon returned with the midwife.  
"I am glad it is dark," he said. "It probably would set tongues wagging if they saw Mrs Grimsby coming here."  
Henry and Edmund were shooed out of the room and Doctor Jones and Mrs Grimsby examined Fanny.

When Henry was called in again, Mrs Grimsby said to him: "I could ascertain that it is most likely that the damage is with her womb. I will send some herbs that she needs to drink as a tea, which should lessen the bleeding hopefully. I also advise that your betrothed should eat red meat and green vegetables. And see that you get some milk. These things generally help to replenish the lost blood. It is what I always advise to new mothers."  
Some of these things had already been mentioned by Dr Jones himself, but it was good to hear it confirmed.

"Thank you for coming, Mrs Grimsby. Your advice is invaluable."  
She nodded. "Well, I will be going now. Expect a messenger boy with the herbs soon. When she wakes up, she should have some tea."  
Now both the doctor and the midwife took their leave.

Edmund had called Sir Thomas, who now entered the room.  
Henry updated him on the latest news.  
For the first time he felt a little hopeful. If what Mrs Grimsby said was true, then there was a chance they would be able to stop the bleeding.

That night Henry tried to stay awake on his chair. Fanny had woken once and had drunk the tea that was made. She seemed to have weakened considerably and hardly spoke. Soon she had fallen asleep again.

"Henry?" A soft voice woke him from a slumber. He found himself leaning onto the bed, holding onto Fanny's hand.  
"Fanny! How are you? I shall get you some more tea."  
"Henry, I feel so weak. Why is that?"  
"Oh love. The doctor says that you have lost quite a lot of blood and that's what made you faint earlier on."  
"I see," she said. He helped her to some tea and some food.  
"Please try to eat this. The midwife said it will help to replenish the blood you've lost."  
"The midwife? Mrs Grimsby was here?"

Henry smiled a little. "Yes, Dr Jones thought that she would have some ideas as to how to treat this… womanly problem." He blushed. "And it seems her ideas might work. It might take a while, but I am more hopeful."

"Oh Henry. I am so sorry to be causing so much trouble."  
"Now, dearest. You must not talk nonsense. It is not your fault. So do not blame yourself. The blame lies entirely by that woman. And a bit by me as I should not have left you alone."  
She stroked his hand. "And you should not blame yourself. We did not know. She so… surprised me and scared me that I could not get away."  
She closed her eyes and a pained reaction was visible. "She… called me a harlot. And that you were meant for Julia and I should not have accepted you. She also called me Frances and said she wished I was never born. But… I wonder if she confused me with my mother."  
She was quiet for a while.  
Henry thought she might have fallen asleep again.  
"My… mother is not a nice person. I wonder if she did something to her sister that has made Mrs Norris so bitter."

"Maybe you are right. Still, there is nothing that can justify what she did to you." He couldn't help it that his anger sounded through.  
"Henry, I am angry at her too, but do not let it eat you up. Please?"  
"I will try. But it is very hard, when I see what she did right before me."  
"Try," she said and then slipped away again.

Henry fell asleep a few times, but it was uncomfortable. The maid still changed Fanny's rags every hour. She herself woke up a few times and then he would help her to some tea and food.  
In the morning he was very stiff and his eyes were bloodshot.  
Fanny woke up and looked at him. "I am sorry; I have kept you from sleep. Maybe you should go to bed for a while. It is still early I believe. Thank you for staying with me."  
"I guess you are right. Well, if you insist, I will try."  
She smiled. "I insist."  
He kissed her and then left the room to find his own. He fell on the bed and slept immediately.

When after some hours he finally reappeared in the sickroom again, a bit more rested and clean, he was met with the optimistic face of Sarah and Sir Thomas.  
"Sir!" Sarah said. "Her bleeding is considerably less."  
Henry smiled. That was good news.  
"How is she overall?"  
"Well, mostly asleep and in pain when awake."  
Henry moved towards the bed and Sir Thomas relinquished his place to him.  
Henry kissed Fanny's hand. She still looked rather pale and some of the bruises stood out even more.

Later that morning Dr Grant arrived with the marriage license. They then decided to hold the ceremony the day after as it was rather late to do it today.

Fanny slept for most of the day. Henry stayed next to her most of the time and tirelessly applied ice when the pain was too much for her or fed her when she was awake. She spoke little as she did not have the energy.  
Despite the fact that she was bleeding much less, her blood loss caused extreme fatigue and light-headedness. Henry's worries were not over yet.

Mary and Edmund sat with her for a while so Henry himself could go and rest. His sleep was restless and his dreams dark.

When he arrived back at his beloved's chamber, he heard Edmund reading to her. Her eyes were closed, but Henry could see she was awake. She looked at him though as soon as she heard him enter.  
"Henry!" she smiled at him. The way she said it lightened his heart. He could not resist kissing her carefully on the lips. "I've missed you," he whispered.

"Ahem." Two people in the room cleared their throats. Henry laughed a little.  
The four of them then talked for a while, although Fanny did not say much and halfway fell asleep again.

The doctor also visited and was pleased to hear that the herbs seemed to work. He told that he had had an answer from his colleague who gave mostly the same advice as the midwife had given.

The night was long. Fanny was restless in her sleep and didn't seem to notice her own soft whimpering at her pain. Late that night Henry found himself cry of exhaustion. Her pain and continued danger for her health affected him greatly. He wished he could give her relief but he knew not how. "God," he cried. "I beg for mercy for Fanny. Edmund reminded me yesterday of how You healed a woman with that… same sort of condition. I beg you to do the same for Fanny. I know I don't deserve it, or that I deserve her, but I pray you would do it for her. She is good and kind and loving. And faithful to You. Please bring relief and restoration to her health. Amen."  
"Amen," he heard her whisper next to him.  
Then they both fell asleep, hands intertwined, until the early morning.

* * *

Fanny woke up, finding Henry's face near her own. He slept in what must be a very uncomfortable position. She caressed his face to wake him up. His eyes shot open and she smiled at his alarmed countenance.  
"I apologise Henry, but I imagine sleeping like that must be very uncomfortable."  
"Thank you," he said and then kissed her good morning.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She thought about what to answer. She felt as if her limbs were made from lead. The throbbing of her face and her stomach continued and she almost felt as if she got used to the continual pain.  
"Much the same," she answered. He looked at her searchingly as if to assess the truth of her answer.

Then he said: "So, today Dr Grant is going to marry us. Unless you do not wish it for today."  
Fanny smiled. "I do wish it. It may not be how I expected my wedding day to be and I guess usual aspects of the start of a marriage will be suspended," she blushed at her own words, "but I want to marry you and be with you for the rest of my life!"  
She knew this with a certainty she had not known to possess even when she accepted his proposal. Was it only two days ago? If felt a lifetime away.

The reality of her current predicament came back in full force. Would she recover? How long would that take? What if Henry could not bear the situation any longer? What if she would never recover? He deserved a healthy wife.  
Her old doubts came up again; the fears of not being good enough for him.

She looked at him and found him observing her quietly, as he had done since the beginning of their acquaintance. Upon her unspoken words, he answered: "Fanny, I want the same. I want to go through life with you by my side. I can see you're doubting yourself again. Let me make it clear: I want _you_ and no-one else. Even if you never fully recover – which I obviously don't hope for – you will always be perfect to me. Whatever life brings, I want to go through it together with you. I will love you until my dying breath. I have never been surer of anything."

Fanny felt tears well up when she heard his words, so full of love.

"I will promise you today to be with you for better or for worse, in sickness and in health. Please never doubt this."

She caressed his face and then pulled it closer. Tentatively she pressed her lips onto his. "I love you Henry." He answered her kiss with tenderness.

_A.N. How do you like my story so far? I hope it is not too shocking (or too inaccurate in health facts etc.)_


	24. Chapter 24 Just Married

**Chapter 24 Just married**

Sarah carefully washed and dressed Fanny, which unfortunately taxed her greatly so she had to rest a while when ready.  
Henry had been getting ready as well and had breakfast before he reappeared.

He looked at her. "Is this too much? I can see you are in a lot of pain at the moment."  
She just nodded and then closed her eyes. Henry calmed the sharp pains on her face by wiping it with some ice water. After some more of the special tea Fanny thought she was ready.

It was a strange wedding where the groom carried the bride into the chapel and laid her carefully on the prepared bed. Fanny felt safe in his arms, yet the movement was such that she needed about ten minutes of rest before the ceremony could start.

Her family was present, as was Henry's from the parsonage. This was the first time that Maria and Julia saw their cousin after the incident, as it was for Lady Bertram. The three ladies gasped at her battered face and looked at her with pity.

Sir Thomas took his niece's hand and lay it into Henry's hand.  
Dr Grant had been instructed to not make the ceremony too long. Soon the vows were said, the register signed – with which Fanny needed help as she was too weak; and her engagement ring went from one hand to the other to serve as a temporary wedding ring.

Despite her injuries, the bride looked truly happy and the groom beamed with pride to have wed the love of his life.

After they were congratulated by everyone present, Henry carried his new wife to their temporary rooms, which had been prepared that morning. The rooms had more comfort than the chamber Fanny had occupied in the past two days.  
She was made comfortable on the bed and, being thoroughly exhausted, fell immediately asleep.

Henry stayed at her side for most of the day. His happiness about finally being married to her soon went to the background as he saw how much the moving around had taxed her. She slept restlessly and when awake was in great pain. During the day she developed a fever and Henry was, once more, busy with damp cloths to bring her temperature down.

Fanny barely noticed. The fever brought on a delirium which had her relive not only the attack of her aunt, but also confrontations with Mr Rushworth.

In her fevered dream she was in the gardens of Sotherton again. The sun was hot and Fanny tried to find some shade and a place to sit. But when she found a place and recovered a little, Mr Rushworth appeared from around the corner. "Miss Price, I have been looking for you. And I am glad I finally found you." He sat down so very near her that she could feel his heat.  
"Leave me alone, Mr Rushworth," she said, but he ignored it. His hands roamed over her body and he took her in an embrace so forceful that it hurt. "Let go of me!" she tried to shout. "Henry will come and make sure you will be imprisoned for what you did."  
Mr Rushworth laugh sounded evil. "Ah, Miss Price. You really think that _Henry_ would come and save you? Henry is dead. And there's only me now."  
"No, leave me! You are lying!"  
His hold on her only got tighter and Fanny found it hard to breathe.

A soft voice near her ear called her back: "Shh, my love. It is just a dream. You're safe." A cool cloth on her forehead calmed her down and she opened her eyes. She had difficulty focusing, but then she saw Henry.  
A deep sigh escaped her. "You are here," was all she said.

He looked very worried at her and she wondered what was the matter.  
"You have a high fever," he told her when she asked. "I have sent for the doctor."  
She nodded and then dozed off again.

Henry felt desperate and powerless. He couldn't get her fever down and it was painful to hear the exclamations of her dreams.

The doctor came and examined her again. Her bleeding had all but stopped. The bruises all over her body looked horrible, but should over time fade. He told Henry that the fever likely came from all that her body had to endure in the past days. He left other herbs to be used for tea which would help to get her temperature down. He gave her some Laudanum, but warned against too much.

Before he left he told Henry to look after himself as well. "You will get ill too if you're not careful and then you will not be able to care for your wife. Try to rest when she is resting and eat well. I understand that you will not want to leave her side while she has this fever, but once it has broken, take yourself outside for some fresh air. I believe you will benefit from it.  
Let me know if anything changes."

Because of the Laudanum, Fanny now had calmed down. Henry followed the doctor's advice and lay down next to her. With her hand in his, he fell asleep and only woke up when she stirred.

Her fever was still high and Henry, with the help of Sarah, washed her with cold water to cool down her body. Whenever she woke up, they would give her some of the tea to drink.

After an evening of near-despair and fervent prayers sent up to heaven, Fanny's fever finally broke near midnight.

Henry was relieved and then they both slept through their wedding night.

In the morning they had breakfast there, Henry feeding Fanny some broth and helping her drink the tea. After that she fell asleep again and Henry left her in the care of Sarah and went downstairs himself. After a short visit with the family in the drawing room, who all wanted to know how the new Mrs Crawford was doing, he went for an equally short ride with Edmund. Fortunately, the latter understood that Henry was in no mood for talking so silence reigned for most of their ride.  
Back at the house, Henry excused himself and went straight to Fanny. Sarah told him she had woken up a few times and had eaten some food.

During the day, whenever she was awake, he would read to her. She was too weak to talk much. When she was asleep he would attend to his correspondence. He wrote to his uncle and to some of his friends about his marriage. He wrote the same news to the steward at Everingham. He told that he was not sure how long it would be until Mrs Crawford would be able to travel with him to her new home, but asked for the house to be readied anyway to receive its new mistress.

Edmund and Sir Thomas visited them for a while in the afternoon when Fanny was awake. The newly-married couple heard that Mrs Norris' state was still the same. Her own maid had come from the white house to nurse her. The majority of the Mansfield Park staff did not want anything to do with her after what she had done.

Over the next days, Fanny's health slowly improved. She was still very sore but required less sleep. She managed to sit up for little periods of time. Henry hardly left her side. They talked, he read to her, they even played some card games. On Fanny's insistence he went out parts of the day to ride his horse or to visit his sisters. Henry had always been an active person and Fanny knew he needed exercise even though he did not really wish to leave her side.

A week after the attack Fanny was surprised to receive a visit from Lady Bertram. She hadn't seen her since the wedding day. She knew her aunt was not a very motherly person and did not cope well with ill people, so it was a nice surprise to see her.  
"I really miss you downstairs," the lady said. "With you here and my sister also indisposed I feel lonely sometimes. My daughters are too active to keep me company during the day. I am glad Mrs Grant has come over twice and spent the day with me."  
Fanny nodded, for her new sister-in-law had visited for a little while with her on those days.

"But I hear you are improving Fanny?"  
"I think I am, aunt," Fanny answered. "I do not feel so weak as before, but I am still in pain. I miss being able to do needlework, but I hope I can soon do that again. I am very happy that Henry keeps me occupied when I am awake."

Her aunt smiled: "Your Mr Crawford is a remarkable young man. I am glad you married him."  
Fanny of course could not agree more. As strange as this past week had been, she loved him more each day and was grateful for his unwavering devotion to her.

After a few weeks, Fanny was able to leave the room for a short period of time. She only went to an upstairs sitting room near their own chambers, as taking the stairs was still too much. Her cousins visited her there with their friend. Fanny was happy to hear them talk about their rides and the other things they had been doing.  
They also told her that Mr Yates and Maria's beau would soon come to visit, together with Tom who had been in London all this time.  
Fanny had hardly thought about her cousin in the past months, occupied as she had been with Henry, and later with her own recovery.  
The bruises had slowly started to disappear, although her nose was sore for a much longer time, as were her stomach and her ribs.

The weather was fine this spring and Fanny longed to go outside. While resting in their room, the windows would be open and she could hear the birds and smell the spring air.

When she asked her husband if it was possible that she could go outside, his reaction was joyful.  
"Of course! I am glad to hear this. I will carry you down the stairs, for if you were to walk them yourself, you would be too fatigued to continue out of doors."  
She smiled and when ready he took her in his arms to carry her downstairs.

She snuggled up on his chest. He laughed at what she did. "Enjoying yourself, love?" He said light-heartedly." She blushed. "Well, husband, because of the nature of my injuries I haven't been in your arms except when you were carrying me."  
He came to a halt. "I have so wished to take you in my arms in our bed, but I was afraid to hurt you."  
She looked up at him. "Why did you not ask? I know you would be gentle and would never hurt me intentionally."  
He now smiled. "Thank you, dear wife. This makes me very happy indeed."

They had now reached the bottom of the stairs and Henry reluctantly set Fanny on her own feet. Then he took her arm and they walked through the hall.  
"Do you want to greet your aunt in the drawing room?" he asked.  
She nodded. "But not very long, as I really want to go outside."

They were announced and then entered the drawing room where not only lady Bertram was seated, but also Sir Thomas and the three girls.  
They all looked pleasantly surprised at the appearance of Mr and Mrs Crawford.  
"Fanny, how good to see you downstairs!" Sir Thomas said.  
"How are you today?" Lady Bertram asked.  
Fanny smiled. "I am well today. The weather is so lovely outside that I really wished to go outdoors. So we are on our way to the gardens."

"Would you like to drink tea with us after you have been outside?" Sir Thomas asked.  
"That would be lovely," Fanny answered.  
They then left the drawing room and slowly made their way outside.

It was strange to be in the gardens again after so many weeks. They slowly walked around and talked, every now and then stopping when Fanny wished to smell a flower. She breathed in the spring air deeply, even though breathing deeply still hurt her ribs. She loved spring and was very happy to be able to enjoy it. They sat on a bench for a while, Fanny leaning into Henry's embrace. She sighed of happiness. He looked fondly at her. "I see you are enjoying yourself, love." She nodded. "Yes. This has always been my favourite time of the year. Besides, it is good to see something else than the walls of our room for once." He laughed. "I can imagine that." Then he said: "If today would prove not too overtiring to you, would you wish to visit the stables tomorrow? I am sure there are at least two horses who would love to see you again."  
She smiled. "Yes that would be lovely."

After a little longer they made their way back indoors and to the drawing room. They were welcomed back with good cheer and then sat down for some tea. Fanny enjoyed the chatter around her but did not add much to it. They were told that Tom and the two gentlemen would arrive the next day, so it was clear why the girls were excited.

Soon Fanny started to feel a little fatigued and when her tea was finished, Henry helped her up and supported her.  
He excused them and then carried her back to their rooms.  
Here she slept for a while until they took their dinner in the little sitting room.

That evening they snuggled up close in bed. Henry was a little hesitant at first, but Fanny assured him that she would tell if it hurt too much, but so far she enjoyed his warmth and closeness. They talked and kissed for some time. Fanny felt safe and loved. And something else she had felt a few times before. His presence gave her butterflies in her stomach and something stronger. She looked at him and saw the same emotion reflected in his eyes. She blushed and he smiled at her.

"No one has told me what married life exactly involves, especially regarding physical intimacies, but I feel that there is much more than just… this." She blushed again.

Henry kissed her. "Yes, there is. But it might be best if we do not talk about it yet. At least not now when we are in this position. You are not recovered enough yet, for other… things. And if I think about them too much, well, it would make it a bit uncomfortable." She saw his own red cheeks and wondered what exactly he meant, but decided she would trust his decision and leave that conversation for another day. She fell soon asleep and her dreams were pleasant and mostly featured her beloved husband.


	25. Chapter 25 Re-encounters

**Chapter 25 ****Re-encounters**

Not just the horses were happy to see Fanny the next day. Several of the grooms and stable hands greeted them when they entered the stables.  
"I'm glad to see you on the mend, Miss P… I mean Mrs Crawford," Robert stuttered.  
"Thank you Robert," Fanny answered. "I have missed riding, but I am afraid I am not well enough yet to sit on a horse. How is Ariel doing?"  
Robert walked ahead of them and said: "Ariel is doing very fine, ma'am. I have ridden her yesterday to give her some exercise."

The horse let out a whinny when she saw her mistress. Fanny gently stroked the nose. "I have missed you, dear Ariel," she said. "I hope you have behaved yourself." Then she held out an apple which the horse gladly began to nibble away.  
Henry smiled at his wife's enthusiasm. They stayed for a while with Ariel and then moved towards Storm's place in the stable where he got the same treatment.  
Fanny asked Robert for stable news, which he gladly provided.

After a little while they excused themselves to return to the house.  
Fanny looked a little sad, when they exited the stables.  
"What is the matter, dear?" Henry asked.

She looked up at him. "I was just thinking how much I will miss Ariel when we leave for Everingham. I have spent so many pleasant hours on her back!"  
Henry nodded. "I know. And I've got some good news for you. When Bertram was here last, I asked him to sell Ariel to me, so you could have her permanently. However, he told me that he had planned to gift her to you as a wedding present."  
Fanny's eyes widened at this news. "Truly? Such a great gift!" She couldn't quite believe it.  
"It is," Henry assured her. A big smile broke out on her face. "This makes me very happy! Next time Edmund is here I will thank him."  
"That might be very soon, for I believe he will come over today for when Tom and the guests will be arriving."

They were now entering the house. "Do you wish to go into the drawing room or do you need some rest?" Henry asked.  
"I believe I will rest a while so that I will be able to greet the guests as well later on."  
Henry smiled. "An excellent idea, my love." Again he took her in his arms to carry her up the stairs. She protested a little, but he was adamant. "Today is not the day to start climbing stairs again, Mrs Crawford. I fear it would tax you too much."

Fanny was a little disappointed, but not overly so; it was a joy as always to be carried by her husband, a privilege that would likely not last their whole lives, so she must enjoy it when she could.  
Henry laughed at her face when they arrived upstairs. "You look entirely too smug, wife. What are you thinking about?"  
"I was merely thinking that I will enjoy this privilege to be carried around for as long as it lasts. I cannot imagine you doing this all my life."  
Instead of laughing at her reply, he suddenly looked very serious. "While I will not deny that I greatly enjoy doing it - and would love to do it often, just for the sake of it – I do hope it soon will become unnecessary for me to do so. I do so wish for your health to be returned completely!"  
She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "I think I am already much improved; you are taking so good care of me that it is hard not to."

She rested for a while and Henry joined her in bed. When she woke up, they cuddled for a while.  
"Hmm, I do wish for my health to completely return very soon. This is making me want more, my love," Fanny whispered in his ear. Henry smiled. "I completely agree on that. I find it sometimes rather hard to keep my… eagerness in check."  
Fanny knew what he meant, for she had found that as well. However, she felt that her health was not strong enough as of yet. Sometimes, when their kissing became a bit too passionate, she struggled for breath, which hurt her ribs for a long time after.  
For now, she lay contented in his arms, until some commotion downstairs indicated that the guests had arrived.

Fanny and Henry made themselves presentable and went downstairs. When they entered the drawing room, some introductions were just being made.  
Fanny found Tom looked a little worse for wear, as if he had drunk too much lately and slept too little. But other than that, he was still his normal old self. When he saw her, he came to greet her. "Cousin, how are you? Are you recovered from your accident?" He looked at her face, where still some traces were left from the break in her nose.  
"Tom, I am well, thank you. Or, I should say, continuing to improve." He then greeted Henry. He was followed by Mr Yates. "Miss Price, how good to see you again. It is a long time since we saw each other last. I heard you had an accident?"  
"Mr Yates, a long time indeed. I am improving. Do you remember my _husband_, Mr Crawford?"  
"Husband? I am not sure if I have heard that news! Well, I congratulate you! Crawford, how do you do!"  
Henry nodded at the man. "Good to see you again."  
They were then introduced to Maria's beau, a Mr William Parker.  
Julia and Maria were happy to see their beaus again and were soon in an exclusive conversation with their respective men.

Henry and Fanny sat down, Fanny at her old place near her aunt, although soon this seat proved too uncomfortable for her. Henry saw her discomfort and quietly helped her to sit on the sofa next to him.  
"I wonder," Sir Thomas said to Fanny, "if your younger sister would like to come to live at Mansfield Park. Have you heard recently from anyone in Portsmouth?"

"I had a letter from William a fortnight ago," Fanny replied. "Other than that I have not heard anything. But I believe it might be something good for Susan. I remember her as a lovely girl, eager to learn. I was always close to her, until I came here."  
"Well, I believe I shall write a letter to your parents to ask. Have you told them of your marriage yet?"  
Fanny shook her head, a little ashamed. "With everything going on I forgot. I have told William in my last letter of course. I am not sure what my mother would say upon hearing the news." She shivered. Even after more than eight years away from her family, she still feared her mother's harshness.

Edmund was announced and then greeted by everyone. It was a happy party and the conversations flowed easily. Edmund sat himself near Henry and Fanny, as he had always in the past. He asked how Fanny was doing and Fanny told him they had visited the stables that morning and how lovely it had been to see Ariel again.

A look went between the two men. "It must have been difficult for both you and Ariel to have been separated for so long," Edmund joked a little. "I hope you will soon be able to ride her again. Did your husband tell you that she is yours now, officially?"  
Fanny nodded. "Yes he did tell me. It is so kind and generous of you, cousin! Thank you so much! It means a lot to me."  
He smiled. "You're very welcome, Fanny." Then he asked: "Is Miss Crawford not here today?"

The couple could see the longing in his eyes. "No, she has not been here for a few days," Henry answered. "But I believe she will be coming later today." Relief was now visible on Edmund's face.  
They then talked about Edmund's work in his parish, until Fanny became too fatigued to sit up much longer.  
They excused themselves to the company and went to their rooms.

In the evening they joined the party again for dinner. This time Mary and Dr and Mrs Grant were also present. They were all happy to see Fanny downstairs again. Henry was glad to see his sister talk with Edmund for most of the meal. Through all that had happened, he had lost track of how their relationship was doing. He was not sure if it would work out, as they were very different, but, according to Fanny – with whom he talked about it later on – it might well work out.  
"You have changed apparently; your sister just takes a little longer."  
"I guess you are right. I believe it helps that she hasn't been to London all this time and has better company here."  
Fanny nodded. "They will just need some more time. It does make it a bit more difficult that Edmund is at Thornton Lacey most of the time now."

The next day brought rain, which Fanny did not find too much of a disappointment. She had overexerted herself on the previous day and needed a lot more rest.  
Tom visited with them for a while as he was eager to talk about horses with someone who knew about them.  
Fanny observed him more closely while he was talking with Henry.  
"Tom," she couldn't help but ask, "You look as if you have been ill. Are you well?"  
Tom had the grace to colour. "I am well enough, cousin. I might have been to too many parties recently." He seemed embarrassed at this confession, so Fanny did not enquire further.

Fanny became gradually stronger and enjoyed the fact that she could do more. She visited with her aunt downstairs. They even went to the parsonage one afternoon.

Henry became a little restless.  
"Do you think you are well enough for us to go to Everingham?" He asked. "We could make the journey in stages, so it will not be too tiring for you."  
Fanny smiled. "You are longing to go home I see. And I also think that it is because there is a lot to do in this season, but you do not want to leave me."  
"You've found me out I'm afraid," he winked. "But I will only do it if you feel equal to the journey."

"I confess I long to see your estate as well."  
"_Our_ estate," he corrected gently. "Well, we could start planning our trip and fix the date for ten days from now?"  
"That sounds good to me," Fanny replied.  
So it was settled.

They now visited her old bedroom and the East room that she had used before. Together with Sarah, Fanny decided which of her belongings should go with her to Norfolk. They were then carefully packed, together with some of Henry's things that were still at the parsonage, and sent ahead to Everingham.

Fanny was unusually quiet for a few days.  
"What is the matter, Fanny?" Henry asked her. "Are you thinking of how much you will miss this place?"  
"As well, but I also had another thing on my mind." She hesitated. "I do not think you would approve, but I would like to see my aunt, before we leave here."  
Henry raised his eyebrows. "Why ever would you want that?"

"Well, she _is_ my aunt after all. And, while I have been improving, she has been ill without much improvement at all. It must be dreadful for her to now live like that. She used to be so active. I do not love her, but still I feel I should go and see her." She was not sure if she explained it well enough. She herself wasn't certain why she wanted it. Was it out of some sort of guilt?

Henry slowly nodded. "I think that you have been thinking about it a few days now, haven't you? Shall we first ask Sir Thomas what he knows about her condition as it is? And then we can see after that if it is wise."  
Fanny agreed.

It took until the evening before they left for Everingham that they went to visit with Mrs Norris.

The days before that, had gone fast and in those days, Fanny had been reunited with her sister Susan. It was strange to see her after so many years and during those few days they became reacquainted and were many an hour in each other's company.

Fanny continued to improve and only had to rest a few times a day now and was up for the rest of it.

The visit with Mrs Norris was awkward and rather shocking. They went in together and found her aunt on her bed, looking very pale. She was a shell of the once robust lady who thought nothing of walking four times a day between her own house and the Park.

Mrs Norris seemed shocked to see her niece and soon had tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Fanny. I am so very sorry for what I did to you." The words came with difficulty and were sometimes hard to understand. "How are you?"  
"I am getting better every day, aunt," Fanny answered.

Then Mrs Norris saw Henry and asked Fanny: "Are you still going to marry Mr Crawford?"  
"We are already married aunt. Two days after… you know." Her aunt nodded.

"I wasn't myself that day and hardly knew what I was doing until I saw you lying on the ground and bleeding." She stopped for a moment. "I know there is nothing that can justify my deeds, but may I tell what led up to it? Not as justification, but as explanation."

Fanny sat down and Henry stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"I… must tell you from the beginning. It will be painful, but I want to talk about my life just this once."

The couple nodded and then waited until Mrs Norris had found the right words.


	26. Chapter 26 Mrs Norris' story

_A long chapter today, because I didn't want to break it up. I also chose to not tell Mrs Norris' story in the first person, for I had it first written as a separate accompanying story. It is quite shocking and sad so be warned and let me know what you think._

**Chapter 26** **Mrs Norris' story**

"Frances Ward, leave your sister alone! You know she can't help it that she is so very plain!"  
Julia knew that her mother's admonishments to her sister would have no effect. Frances would continue her sneering when their mother would not be able to hear it.  
Julia sighed. Even though she was three years older than Frances, and already seventeen, she still felt inferior to her youngest sister.

In general, Frances was liked by everyone. She was lively and very beautiful. Even though she was not out yet, already men were flocking around to garner her attention. Their middle sister, Maria, was much quieter. She was also very pretty and at sixteen, having come out just recently, was quite popular among the young men in the area.

Julia herself was nothing like them. She may have started out as an impertinent little girl, but as soon as Frances started to understand things, around the age of ten, she had bullied Julia into becoming a quiet girl.  
She had none of the beauty of her sisters, was rather short and plump, her hair a dull brown and difficult to put up in a nice way. She also had some skin-problems.

How she wished she could go against her sister! But her parents had spoiled their youngest and in general Frances knew how to behave in front of others. She seldom was caught in her actions against Julia. Today was the first time in quite a while.  
Frances looked contrite when she replied: "Yes mama."

* * *

Tonight there was an assembly ball where Julia and Maria would go. There would be dancing and it was said that the family living in one of the biggest estates in the area, had visitors. One of which was a very handsome young baronet, who was also single.  
Julia did not really have any illusions that the man would notice her, but sometimes she allowed herself to dream.

Frances tried to ruin any joy she might feel for the evening, by tantalising her. Julia had heard the words so many times that she had started to believe them. However, they still hurt. "Ah Julia, why bother going? Nobody will look at you! Nobody would want to dance with you. Your dancing is horrible, and look at your dress! Maybe you should stay at home."

Julia tried to ignore her sister and walked away. She went and got herself ready for the evening and when she had put her nicest dress on and her hair was ready, she went back downstairs. Maria was also ready to leave and so was their mother. Like every mother of daughters, she hoped they would catch the attention of the single men that would attend.

Just before they were to leave, Frances stepped on Julia's train. They all heard the sound of ripping fabric.  
She had been so glad to have a beautiful dress, but now it seemed ruined! Julia turned angry at her sister. "How dare you stand on my dress! Look at what you have done!"  
"I am so sorry. It was an accident. I couldn't help it." Although the tone was apologetic, Frances' eyes were not. They silently provoked her to react. For it would then be Julia who would be blamed.  
"Come, come," said their mother. "It was only an accident. Let me see the damage. Ah I see. There is not much we can do now, but I daresay it is hardly visible. I think you will be fine tonight."

But it wasn't alright that evening. Maria caught the eye of the rich baronet, a Sir Thomas Bertram from Mansfield Park. He danced four dances with her and stayed near her the rest of the evening.

Julia sat down for most of the time. One older married man asked her to dance, which he always did. Julia knew it was out of pity but she couldn't refuse him, just in case someone else would approach her later.

The evening got only worse, for, when she walked over to get a drink for herself, someone bumped into her, stepped on her train and this time it ripped off. She was lucky that is was not part of the actual dress, so she was not exposed. However, her favourite dress was ruined and, while some people looked at her with pity, others laughed.

Julia felt mortified and hid the rest of the evening in one of the quieter side rooms in the building.

The ride home had Maria talking on and on about Sir Thomas and how well he danced and how rich he was.

* * *

The next few days, and after that weeks, didn't get any better. Sir Thomas visited them often and as soon as Maria turned sixteen, started to officially court her.

Julia was jealous at her sister's luck. And Frances only made it worse.

After the incident with the dress, Julia took care of what she was wearing, hoping to prevent her sister from ruining more of her clothes.

Their parents were quite strict and only allowed Maria to marry her baronet when she turned seventeen. It was strange when she moved away. Julia never had been very close to her sister, but she did miss her nonetheless.

The older Frances got, the crueller she became it seemed. She managed to persuade her parents to let her out in society at fifteen and from that moment on, Julia did not have a single moment of peace. Her sister would not only be dancing every dance at every gathering, but also managed to discourage any men that would have the slightest inclination to ask Julia for a dance.

It made Julia fuming with anger, but she did not manage to go against her sister. For so long she had been dominated by her; every attempt to change it was futile.  
Julia became bitter at her life. Never anything went right. People did not seem to care much about her.

She felt slightly vindicated when Frances managed to compromise herself with a lowly marine lieutenant. How it came about never became very clear, but Frances had a friend who had family in Portsmouth. The friend had invited her to stay with her family for some weeks. The two girls had enjoyed themselves immensely, going to balls and parading at the seaside. Apparently Frances had met Bill Price on one of those dances, although he was actually below their station. He was a handsome but coarse fellow and Frances had quite shamelessly flirted with him.

When, some days after, she and her friends were walking near the seaside, they met Bill again and he and a friend of his had invited the girls to a local pub. (Julia could not understand at all how they had been allowed out without a chaperone.) Now, according to the official story, someone had tripped over, which had pushed Frances right into Bill's arms in a very improper way. The parents of her friend had insisted she should marry and had written to her own father and mother about it. Frances and Bill were quickly married when she was only sixteen and Frances moved with him to Portsmouth. Julia and her family however, suspected more had happened, for William was born only seven months after the wedding.  
Julia rejoiced in Frances' misfortunes of marrying so beneath her, the scandal and now having to live in poverty in an unsavoury place with a little baby.

* * *

Soon after the birth of William, Julia's father and mother died in a carriage accident. Now that her home was gone, Sir Thomas and Lady Bertram took her in to live with them. Living with her sister and brother at least brought on some more luxury. Her sister had borne two sons so far, but had hired nurses to look after them.

Gradually Julia became used to living with them. Maria's indolence was already visible when she was a child, but now became even more apparent. Having married a nice man with fortune, living in wealth and having provided her husband with an heir and a spare, Lady Bertram could now indulge in doing nothing.

Julia was not one for idleness and it seemed the two sisters amplified each other's behaviour: the more indolent lady Bertram became, the more active and busy Julia became. The latter was by now mistress of the house in all but name. Her sister gladly left to her the tasks of dealing with the servants and managing the household in general.  
She liked to be occupied, for it prevented her from thinking about her life. She was glad to be useful, to have some sort of a purpose.

Julia felt truly happy when Lady Bertram gave birth to a daughter. Little Maria was a very pretty and easy baby and Julia doted on her. She loved visiting the nursery to cuddle with her niece and to elicit giggles from the little girl.

Sir Thomas however, was anxious to see his sister-in-law getting married. But the area where they lived was rather quiet and there were hardly any eligible single men to be found. Even though Sir Thomas stayed often in London, his wife did not and consequently her sister also did not go.  
Sir Thomas tried to think of ways that she could meet new men. He even organised a ball for her, but to no avail.

One day, when Julia was watching little Maria toddling around, she was called into her brother's office.  
"Julia, do sit down please," he said. "I have some news for you. I have found a husband for you!"  
"A husband?" Julia could hardly believe her ears. Was it true?

Sir Thomas nodded. "Yes. I recently gave the living of Mansfield to a Mr Norris. He is a young man and as a clergyman he ought to be married. I told him about you and he agreed to come for dinner tomorrow evening so you can meet him."

Julia was speechless. This was news indeed! She didn't know if she was sad or happy. She did want to get married of course. Even though her sister appreciated her presence in the house, she had seen Sir Thomas had become a bit weary of it and probably wanted her gone. But for so long she had accepted her fate that she would die an old maid. And now that seemed to change!  
"Thank you, sir," was all she replied.

The dinner was not what she expected.  
After she was introduced to Mr Norris, the rest of the meal he hardly looked at her and he didn't even speak once to her. Julia felt quite disappointed by it.  
The man was rather plain and seemed to be of a sickly constitution.

After the meal Sir Thomas and Mr Norris went to the former's office and a little while later Julia was called in.  
"Julia, Mr Norris would like to marry you. I have given my consent to the match."  
Even though Julia was of age and would not need his consent, by the way he said it, she knew he would not take kindly to her refusing Mr Norris. She feared that he would throw her out of the house if she didn't consent.  
She therefore only nodded.

Soon, after the banns were read, Julia became Mrs Norris. She was very nervous about her new life, but soon found ways to cheer herself up. She now had her own household to run. It was of course not as large as her sister's but it was her own. She made it her goal to be very moderate in her expenses and found ways to save from her household money. She actually enjoyed being the mistress of her own house.

Being a wife was not equally as pleasant. Mrs Norris saw her husband mainly during mealtimes and he hardly spoke a word, or even looked at her.  
As to her wifely duties, he visited her about twice each month, did his business, and then left for his own room. Most of the times it left Julia with pain and she always dreaded the next time. Being busy in the house and with visiting the parishioners and making herself useful in other ways, made her life bearable.

When her sister became with child again, Julia went to assist Lady Bertram after the baby was born. Her little namesake was as sweet as her sister and Mrs Norris enjoyed spending time in the nursery with the two little girls.

Then she herself became with child. When she found out, she was overjoyed. She dreamed of having just as sweet a little girl as her two nieces. However, after four months she suffered a miscarriage. Mr Norris was angry with her as if it was her fault that the baby didn't survive. To make matters worse, she got a letter from Frances in Portsmouth to tell that she had birthed a healthy little girl whom she named Fanny. Mrs Price gloated about her fortune and knew how to hurt her sister with her written words.

Mrs Norris had difficulty recovering from her loss. Her husband didn't visit her bed for nearly a year. After that he recommenced and after a few months she found herself with child again. She did not dare to be happy about it, afraid for it to go wrong. Alas, in her seventh month the contractions started and she birthed a stillborn son.  
Mr Norris was even more angry this time and blamed her for not being careful. Mrs Norris had to grieve alone and became even more embittered.

Her third pregnancy came after four years of marriage. This time all seemed to go well. Mrs Norris felt quite healthy and the baby seemed to grow well. Even her confinement went without complications and the little girl was all Julia could wish for, although her husband wished it had been a son.

Two weeks after birth the girl died of a fever.

* * *

Outwardly Mrs Norris remained the same person. Inwardly she locked up all her feelings and emotions. Her misfortunes in life were too much to bear, so she carefully locked them away to not have to feel it.

Frances only ever wrote to tell when she had another baby. Even though they were poor, her children were all healthy and there were no problems at all.

After the death of their daughter, Mr Norris stopped visiting her altogether. It seemed he had given up on her. They lived as two strangers in the same house. Mrs Norris spent again most of her time at Mansfield Park, where her sister appreciated her help and her brother-in-law reluctantly admitted her presence. The two little girls were Mrs Norris' only joy in life and she rather spoiled them.

* * *

Some years after, they got the news that Frances was expecting her ninth child, which news was accompanied by a plea for some financial help. Frances' husband had had an accident and was not able to work anymore. Therefore, their income had decreased even more.

Mrs Norris felt that same triumph again. Her sister deserved some trouble in life.

Lady Bertram offered to send baby linens and some money.  
Mrs Norris said that they should invite the eldest daughter to come and live with them at Mansfield Park. They would relieve their sister of one child and the girl would benefit from a wealthier education.  
What Mrs Norris did not say, was that it would be a way to gloat over her sister. At least they had the financial means to care for the girl.  
After some more conversation about it, it was decided that Fanny would come to Mansfield Park.

Mrs Norris started to regret her plan, when, at her arrival, Sir Thomas said he had thought the girl would stay in the parsonage with herself and Mr Norris.  
Mrs Norris managed to averse that scheme and Fanny would stay at the great house.

When she finally laid eyes on the girl, she had even more regret, for Fanny looked just like her mother at that age, a very pretty girl. Her temper however, was very different. She was quiet and shy to the extreme.

* * *

During the years that followed Mrs Norris started unconsciously to treat the girl as she herself had been treated by the mother. It gave her a grim sort of satisfaction to be able to finally pay back all the bullying she had endured in the past and the fact was that Fanny was an easy target.  
Mrs Norris always made sure that Fanny was treated differently from her cousins. She must always remember the inferiority of her birth.

When Fanny grew more and more into a beautiful lady, Mrs Norris felt more and more jealous. It worsened her treatment of the girl.

When Mr Norris died, Julia felt a mixture of relief and guilt. Being strong and healthy herself, she always thought her husband to exaggerate his complaints and therefore she had no patience to deal with them.  
That Fanny was the person who tended to him when he died, made it all the worse. Mrs Norris felt guilty of not having called for a doctor, which might have prevented his death.  
But it was so much easier to place the guilt upon Fanny.

Next Mrs Norris noticed that Fanny caught the attention of various young men, but at first, as the girl was not out yet, she paid not much attention to this.  
Until two of Tom's friends came to stay. She herself had not been to the great house much in that time so she was not aware of the reasons why those friends were suddenly sent away.

Then, when Sir Thomas had left for Antigua, Mrs Norris saw a chance to become even more involved in the goings on at the Park. She was excited when she could introduce dear Maria to Mr Rushworth, whose mother she had become acquainted with. Her ire had therefore been great when she noticed that Mr Rushworth paid far more attention to Fanny than to Maria.  
This would most certainly not do! She had encouraged Maria to give all her attentions to Mr Rushworth, making sure that that gentleman no longer would look at Fanny.  
She was partly successful, for soon Mr Rushworth asked Maria to marry him and Mrs Norris felt the triumph of helping the match come about.  
But she could not help but see the man's eyes strayed to Fanny often when in the same company. In her ire and jealousy, she accused Fanny of deliberately attracting the attention of Mr Rushworth.

* * *

When Mr and Miss Crawford arrived at the parsonage, she found a new goal: to have her own namesake married to the man. Surely he was not as rich as Mr Rushworth, but he would do very well. Their first meeting had been very promising, but the second meeting was disappointing. The young man seemed to be enchanted by Fanny's presence and, although he talked mostly with Julia, he seemed to have lost his interest in that girl.  
In her anger at this, Mrs Norris had straight away managed to get Fanny away from the situation so there would be no more distraction.  
She thought her scheme was working, for in consequent meetings, he gave his attention mostly to Julia and seemed to no longer look at Fanny.

But as she kept her eyes on Fanny, and on Mr Crawford for that matter during the next weeks, it had seemed that they both were so pointedly trying to not talk with each other in company, that it looked planned. Mrs Norris caught some looks between the two and it made her seething with anger and jealousy. Outwardly Mr Crawford seemed to pay attention to Julia, but apparently his real interest lay somewhere else.

The visit to Sotherton was a source of vexation to Mrs Norris. First her nephew Edmund managed to persuade everyone that Fanny would be coming too, even though Mrs Norris strongly objected against it. She had been fearful that Mr Rushworth would lose his head again over Fanny and that must be avoided at all costs.

However, she had not seen any contact between them over all of the visit, although it had seemed something had happened. Fanny had complained of a headache and had looked greatly distressed in the afternoon.

* * *

She had loved to make herself useful in the acting scheme. Her nieces were enjoying themselves and Mrs Norris looked on with pleasure.

The sudden return of Sir Thomas and the consequent events were all very shocking, especially the severed engagement between Maria and Mr Rushworth. The way her brother-in-law had admonished her for her own opinion on the matter, had been a great source of distress and she had felt it long after.

In the new year Mrs Norris had started to feel fatigued sometimes and she suffered from headaches. Her protests at the organising of the ball were partly because of that, but mostly because, again, Fanny received attention that she herself never had received. Sir Thomas' partiality towards Fanny made her even more jealous.

On the evening of the ball, when Fanny came down, the resemblance with her mother was so great – but with the absence of the triumphant look – that Mrs Norris felt all the hatred resurging. Was she to endure the sight of this copy of her tormentor all evening? The jealousy she felt when seeing Fanny dance not just once, but twice, with Mr Crawford did it to her. When they stood up for that second dance, something snapped in her head. A sudden pain had her leaving the ball and returning home. It was frightening when she suddenly felt so weak that she could not stand on her own legs. Sudden difficulty with speaking was reason to summon the doctor, who told her that she had suffered a stroke.  
How it was possible, she did not know.  
For a week, she stayed in bed most of the time. Then she got herself together. After all, she was not made for idleness or for being ill. The impediments as a result of the stroke, frustrated her greatly. She had to ask for the carriage to convey her to the great house. Her fingers had difficulty with doing the simplest of needlework. And at the end of each day, she was so exhausted that she had to leave early. Her sister looked at her with curiosity, but Julia did not wish to speak about her weaknesses.

There was not much diversion; her favourite nieces were still in London.  
Fanny seemed happier each day. Even though they seemed to avoid _her_, it became clear that there was an attachment between Fanny and Mr Crawford.  
Mrs Norris was fuming, but there was nothing she could do about it.

When Mr Crawford had to leave, it was a relief to Mrs Norris. She hoped he would never come back, but knew that must be unlikely. Fanny was often away. Apparently she was riding that horse most days; another sore spot for Mrs Norris: how Edmund had basically _given_ his cousin a horse, a total waste of money and far too great an honour for someone like Fanny.

* * *

Then came that day. She had slept badly, felt a chill all the time and the weather was disgustingly sunny, which did not fit at all with her mood.

The vexation of seeing Fanny was too great, so she sent her away on an errant. Some peace of mind, she hoped.

After a particularly frustrating moment in which she just could not get her embroidery right, she stood up to have a stroll in the garden. Maybe it would cheer her up.  
But outside, the first thing she saw, was Fanny, on the arm of Mr Crawford disappearing into the gardens. Her anger boiled. What did that man think? Did he really think that, just because Fanny was a pretty girl, she would be suitable for him?

She marched in their direction to put a stop to it once and for all. But when she arrived at the place where they had disappeared, she couldn't see them. For a while she walked around, listening if she could hear them. Finally, she spotted them when they seemed to be on their way back to the house. They walked arm in arm and looked very happy.

Then she saw Mr Crawford pull Fanny aside – out of view of the house, it appeared. Then they _kissed_! "Now go in Henry…" she heard Fanny say, "I will wait for you outside."

This looked too much like the girl had just accepted a proposal!

Something snapped in her head. She could not control her anger anymore. She waited for Fanny around a corner and when the girl came in view, it seemed all her anger and jealousy that had laid dormant through her life, now came out.

At first she had started to berate the girl, who looked very frightened. Then she exploded and started to attack Fanny. After a moment she imagined her sister standing there and she lost control. Red flecks were dancing before her eyes while she kept hitting.

She only came to herself when the girl lay on the ground, her arms trying to protect her body and blood streaming from her face.

What had she done? She had killed her niece!

In a state of confusion, she started to make her way towards the house. She had hardly noticed Baddeley asking what was wrong, then later Mr Crawford rushing past and Sir Thomas towering over her in anger and disgust as she had never seen before. She hardly noticed when two footmen dragged her up the stairs, where she then could no longer stand on her two feet, and passed out.

_A.N. Shocking, isn't it? But I hope it explains why she attacked Fanny. She is still a despised person but there is a reason to it.  
We're nearing the end of the story now._


	27. Chapter 27 Home at last

_The last chapter; an epilogue is still coming after this. _

**Chapter 27 Home at last**

Mrs Norris was quiet for a while, but then continued: "When I woke up, I was in this bed, hardly able to move. No one will speak to me, not even my own maid. I have had a lot of time to think. I have no right to forgiveness. I nearly killed you. My life is over now and I deserve to die. You two I wish a long and happy life. I can see you love each other dearly. I have never seen a couple like you. You deserve happiness. And I almost ruined it.  
I am so sorry."

Fanny tightly gripped the hand of her husband. She was utterly shocked at her aunt's tale. The misery that she herself had experienced in life, was nothing to her aunt's. For here she was, married to the man she loved. She had balanced on the edge of life, but was now getting stronger every day. And she looked forward to her future.

Her aunt had never had that. Being at best tolerated by other people, no one who had loved her. Such a tragic life.

"Aunt," she hesitated. "I feel sorry for you when I hear your tale. I cannot imagine what it must have been for you.  
I… know my mother is cruel; she was to me when I grew up. But her behaviour towards you was appalling. I am sorry."

"Fanny, you are not to blame for your mother's behaviour. I have now realised you never did anything wrong. It was my jealousy and hatred that made me behave like I did towards you." She fell silent. "I… believe I need to rest. Excuse me."

"As you wish. Farewell aunt, tomorrow we will leave for Everingham."  
"Farewell." Mrs Norris closed her eyes and turned away.

Henry put his arms around Fanny when they exited the room.  
They went to their own rooms, where Fanny sat down with a deep sigh. Henry sat next to her and embraced her. They were quiet for a long time. Fanny cried silently for all her aunt had gone through. So much pain and disappointment.  
"Oh Henry!" she whispered.  
"I know, my love." He stroked her back soothingly and then pulled away slightly so he could wipe the tears from her face.

That night they both slept fitfully, the story strong on their mind.

The farewell the next morning was tearful, but both were also ready to start their new life together.  
They rode for a while in companionable silence, both deep in thought.

"I really look forward to show you our house, Fanny," Henry said. "I think you will love it."  
"I am sure I will, as long as you are with me." That reply earned her a kiss, one of those which took time to recover from.

The fourth morning after their departure from Mansfield Park found Henry looking upon a familiar sight. Since they had left the inn that morning, Henry had pointed out all sorts of things to Fanny that he thought might interest her. She was eager to learn about the area where her new home was. When they finally arrived, Fanny was surprised about the loveliness of the grounds, the way the house was situated upon it, and the way it was built. "Oh Henry, it is beautiful!" she sighed.

He smiled. "I am glad you approve of it. You know, if there is anything that you wish to be improved, you must tell me. I wish you to be happy and be at home in this place. You know I would do anything to make you happy."  
"And I _am_ happy, my love. With you by my side I wish for nothing else."  
He beamed at this response.

When the coach stopped in front of the entrance, they were welcomed by the stable master in person, who took care of the horses.  
"Mr Andrews," Henry spoke up. "I would like to introduce you to my wife. I have told her about you last year. She is the lady who is so knowledgeable about horses. Fanny, this is Mr Andrews, our stable master."

The man bowed. "Mrs Crawford, a pleasure to meet you at last! The master has spoken highly of you and I hope you will not be disappointed when you see the stables of Everingham."  
Fanny smiled. "Delighted to make your acquaintance, sir. I have also heard a lot about you."

The horses were led away and Henry took Fanny towards the house. By the door they were greeted by the housekeeper, who was delighted to meet the new mistress at last. She asked how the journey had been and how Mrs Crawford was feeling. Fanny said she was a little fatigued, but happy to have arrived at last.

Then Henry surprised her by taking her once more in his arms and carrying her inside.  
"Henry!" Fanny exclaimed.  
Henry laughed. "You are my bride. I have the right to carry you over the threshold."  
He set her down again and then asked: "Do you want to freshen up first and then have a tour of the house, or do you wish to rest for a while?"

Fanny thought for a moment.  
"Perhaps a little bit of both? If you could show me the most important rooms and after that I do need to rest, I think."  
"As you wish, my dear." He showed her the morning parlour and his own office. Then they went upstairs and he showed them their rooms.

"Love, I know it is often custom that a husband and a wife sleep in separate rooms. But since we have slept together from the beginning, I hope you will want to continue with that."  
"Oh yes. I do not think I could bear to sleep away from you." They embraced.  
"The rooms look splendid, Henry! I love it already." He smiled at her enthusiasm.  
"Now, are you going to rest for a while? I will be in my office. I am afraid there is a lot of work to do and I hope to do part of it when you're asleep. After that I can give you a more extensive tour and maybe we could visit the stables."  
"That sounds like a good plan to me."

They parted and Fanny was soon in her new bed. She was more fatigued than she had realised. They had travelled rather slowly and had been four days on the road. This had taken its toll on her body.  
For two hours she slept and when she woke up, she first had to remind herself of where she was. She rang the bell and a maid answered it.  
"Good day ma'am. My name is Lucy. I am your personal maid."  
"Hello Lucy, it is good to meet you."  
Lucy helped her to freshen up and to dress. They talked about what Fanny's wishes were and Fanny asked Lucy about herself and her family.  
"My father works in the stables ma'am. He is Mr Andrews. My family lives in the village."  
"Mr Andrews? I have met your father! And I had heard a lot about him. Mr Crawford always told me the latest news as to what was happening in the stables here."

When she was ready, Fanny went in search for her husband's office. Soon she had found it and saw Henry busy writing a letter. He looked up with a smile.  
"Ah, love. You are awake! How are you feeling?"  
"I am very well, thank you!"

"Excellent. Well, I have to finish this letter and then I'll come with you. Do you wish to wait here?"  
She nodded and sat down in a comfortable chair. While she was waiting, she looked around. Even though she knew that Henry had not been here much in the past year at least, the room was by no means devoid of personality. It had lovely decorations and she saw a miniature of his sister on a shelf. On another shelf were his favourite books and plays. She smiled when she remembered him reading some of them in the drawing room at Mansfield Park, and later just for her when she was ill. It was also clear from ornaments that this was the office of a horse lover.

When Henry was finished, he approached her and soon they were on their tour through the house.  
Henry told her about some of his childhood memories. He had lived here most of the time until his mother had died.  
When his father had also died, he and his sister had gone to live with their uncle in London.

Fanny tried to imagine her husband as a little boy running through these halls, trying to escape from his governess to visit the stables. She smiled and then blushed.  
"What are you thinking about, Fanny?" Henry's ever observant eyes didn't miss her change in countenance.  
"I was picturing you as a little boy and then I wondered if we will ever have such a little one running around."  
He embraced her. "I hope we will, love. But I want to make it clear, that even if it never happens, I will love you just as much."

Fanny sighed and leaned her head against his chest. She had been thinking about it. There was a possibility that, because of the damage caused by the attack, she would never be able to conceive a child. The doctor had told them this on his last visit. It pained her to think about it, but she was comforted by the assurance of her husband's love for her no matter what would happen.

They finished the tour in the morning parlour where they rang for tea.  
"I think this will be my favourite room," Fanny said. "It is so light, and the view over the gardens is stunning. Also, the furniture is well-chosen."  
Henry smiled. "You will be surprised that the furnishings are still mostly how my mother chose them. I have added some newer items over the years."  
"Well, husband, you've surely got a very good taste!"

After tea they went outdoors and wandered around. In the house, as well as on the grounds, they had met with many servants and Henry had introduced her to all of them. It would take time to remember all the names.  
Fanny loved visiting the stables. There were many beautiful horses and she also saw Ariel again, who had arrived here a few days earlier with their other things they had sent ahead.

The next few days Henry would work in the morning as he was a bit behind with his correspondence and there was a lot to do on the estate in this time of the year. He promised that as soon as the busiest was over, he would take some days to spend solely with herself, as they hadn't yet had a honeymoon.

Fanny spent the time that he was busy, by getting to know the house, talking with the housekeeper and finding out what her own role as mistress would entail.  
She had not much experience in these matters, since neither of her aunts had ever taught her. Lady Bertram herself did not bother with the day-to-day running of Mansfield Park and Mrs Norris never found it necessary for Fanny to learn.

Speaking of that lady, the day after they arrived at Everingham, they got a letter from Sir Thomas, telling that Mrs Norris had died in her sleep on the previous day. Apparently she had not woken up after falling asleep after her conversation with Fanny and Henry.  
Mainly Fanny felt some sort of sadness at this news. During their journey they had spoken about Mrs Norris and, while Henry could not forgive her for nearly killing Fanny, he did feel some empathy for Mrs Norris.

Their second night at Everingham gave Fanny an experience she had never before had in her life.  
As usual they had gone to bed earlier, as they often did, for they enjoyed talking and cuddling in bed. After some talking, their kissing had become fairly heated and this time it didn't stop there. They both felt the need to touch each other everywhere and soon clothes were discarded. That feeling Fanny had felt before, became so much stronger and a pleasant ache developed in her lower abdomen.

She felt a little nervous, but when Henry asked if she wanted to continue, she firmly nodded her assent. Their love-making was magnificent and, although Fanny hurt for some days afterwards, she did not regret it at all.

It was as if Henry became a different person! He always had been a passionate man, but even more so in their bed. Yet he never lost his concern for her health and asked various times if she was alright.

After this night, their relationship reached another dimension. Their connection became even deeper and their love stronger.

Henry felt the happiest man on earth. His life was infinitely better than a year ago.  
He could never have imagined when he first met Fanny, that she would become his wife, his lover, his best friend and his companion for life!

_A.N. There's still an epilogue coming. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :-) _


	28. Epilogue

_Here is finally the epilogue of the story. I found it a bit difficult to write, but I hope you like it._

**Epilogue**

Henry had never prayed so much in his life as in the last 36 hours – excepting the time when Fanny had nearly died after the attack.

He had also never been so relieved in his life as when he finally heard the cry of his new-born son.  
He looked at Fanny and saw how exhausted she was. He bent over and gently kissed her. "I am proud of you, my darling."  
She smiled a tired smile but did not say anything.

Her pains had started nearly two days ago and Henry had not wanted to leave her for all that time, even though the doctor and the midwife had tried to dissuade him from staying. But when Fanny had begged them to let Henry stay, they conceded.  
It had been very difficult for Henry to see his wife in such agony, but he also noticed that she drew strength from his presence.

The pregnancy itself had been very difficult. From early on Fanny had to take bed-rest. This was a very difficult thing, for in the past two years she had loved being active and helping with the horses.  
But as with any other problem in her life, she had accepted the restrictions and borne them with endless patience. They knew that it could go wrong if she didn't follow the doctor's orders.

Henry found it more difficult. He missed her on daily rides and in the stables. He missed her quiet presence in his office when he was working –she normally would often come in when he was working and do some embroidery herself or read a book and he always enjoyed it.  
Instead he had now started doing his office work in the chamber of his wife so that they could still be together while she was resting.  
The most difficult thing had been that they couldn't make love. Her health was too frail for that.

But now, after more than two years of marriage, finally they could hold their son in their arms. The midwife had cleaned him and now brought him to his parents. Henry sat next to Fanny on the bed and when the child was put at his mother's breast, Henry couldn't help some tears escaping. He was proud of his own little family.  
Now it would take time for Fanny to recover.

Even though it took Fanny three months to feel strong again, they couldn't be happier. Little William was a sweet, compliant baby and Henry sometimes teased his wife that their son had the same temper as his mother.

* * *

_'Happily _ever after' is something from fairy tales. Real life holds many troubles and sad moments. However, it is the way _how_ a person deals with those troubles, which defines their level of happiness in life. Mrs Norris had reacted to her misfortunes by turning into a bitter, spiteful and jealous woman. While she was not at fault for her circumstances, it was how she handled them that made all the difference.

Her niece Fanny grew up in equally unfortunate circumstances, but she managed to rise above them, to fight for herself, but also to forgive. And to accept the friendship of her cousin and later of Henry. The latter's love and devotion for her was something she would never take for granted and it ignited a strong and passionate love for him in return.

Mary told them on one occasion that they seemed to have balanced each other out. Henry had lost his wild ways because of Fanny and Fanny had become more assertive and found a passion within herself because of him.

Speaking of Mary, it was about six months after the wedding of Mr and Mrs Crawford, that Edmund Bertram finally found the courage to propose to Miss Crawford. By then she had come to accept his profession and without hesitation had accepted his hand.

As a result of the attack on Fanny's life, the lives of many around her had changed.  
Sir Thomas was much more concerned with the goings-on in his family and his wife also endeavoured to become a little more concerned with all that was happening around her.

Julia married Mr Yates and Maria found happiness with Mr Parker.

Tom had felt rather ashamed that time when Fanny gently had asked after his health. The truth was, that he was not healthy at all because of his indulgent lifestyle.  
His gentle cousin was recovering from something that was not her fault at all – his father had explained him what had happened. She might even suffer from the consequences for the rest of her life, but there she was, concerned for _his_ health, while his condition was completely his own fault.  
Thoroughly humbled by this, he vowed to amend his ways. That proved not easy at all, but for once he showed some perseverance and devoted his time to have his father teach him the managing of the estate. Soon he found joy in finding ways to _add_ to the income, rather than spend it all.  
Some years later he married the daughter of a minor landowner in the area. She might not have brought in a large dowry, but she had a practical mind and when after fifteen years, she became the next Lady Bertram, Mansfield Park thrived under her hands.

* * *

As to Henry and Fanny, their life had its ups and downs.

Two years after the birth of William, Fanny had a miscarriage and when William was seven, they welcomed his little sister Susan. Finally, when Fanny was nearly forty, their youngest son Henry arrived.

Throughout the difficulties and joys in their life, their love stayed strong and only could grow deeper. They were happy together and with their three children and eventually died of old age, only a few days apart.

Henry's last thoughts before he closed his eyes forever, were of how blessed he had been to share his life with his beloved Fanny and how he would soon meet his angel again on the other side.

**The end**

_So, what do you think? Did you like this story? It was a bit dark, but I hope there was enough sweetness in it as well.  
__Thanks for all who read and reviewed! x Jolanda_


End file.
